Mala Influencia
by Hinata-Yoruichi
Summary: Sasuke es un pandillero y asesino a sangre fría de Konoha City. Que de casualidad mira a la dulce y tímida estudiante de preparatoria Hinata, y despierta una rara obsesión por ella, será él capaz de llevarla a su mundo oscuro y ser su mala influencia?
1. Chapter 1

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke y Hinata le pertenecen a Masashi-Sensei. Si fueran míos ya estuvieran juntos desde hace tiempo *o*

**Advertencias: Algo de OOC/ UA**

.

.

.

Hinata miró su celular, el reloj demostraba que el chofer en serio se había retrasado y no eran suposiciones suyas. Normalmente a las seis de la tarde ya había llegado por ella, y hoy sus clases de piano habían terminado justo a esa hora. Y 15 minutos han pasado y no había rastros de él. Soltó un suspiro en ese frío banco bajo aquél gran árbol de Cerezo. En serio necesitaba un celular.

Acomodó su larga falda estirándola un poco más para que cubriera sus pantorrillas que se estaban enfriando y vio una moto pararse justo frente a ella, alzó la vista encontrándose con un apuesto chico vestido totalmente de negro y con una gran chaqueta que poseía púas en las hombreras. Él la observó detenidamente con una mirada inquisidora, como si estuviera extrayéndole el alma. La peliazul abrió sus ojos, su boca se movía, intentaba de decir algo, lo que fuera para romper ese raro silencio, pero ninguna palabra salió.

El Chico soltó una media sonrisa, zafándose de la chaqueta y en un rápido movimiento se la lanzó a la congelada y sonrojada chica.

—Póntela, debes tener frío. Al parecer hoy se han tardado más en venir a buscarte. Buenas noches pequeña.

El pelinegro aceleró la moto y desapareció en un instante en las ya casi oscuras calles de Konoha. Hinata estaba sorprendida. ¿Qué había sido eso? Él había estado observando. Pero, ¿quién era él?

El viento de la tarde azotó de nuevo, la ojiperla miró la chaqueta, le daba mucha vergüenza pero el frío no tenía clemencia, así que terminó colocándosela y el aroma varonil le inundó los sentidos. Aunque pensar eso la hiciera sonrojar, ese chico poseía un rico y cálido aroma.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la bocina del chofer que justo había llegado. Ella se levantó de su frío asiento y caminó hacia el auto, escuchó las débiles excusas del chófer que decía algo sobre una yanta, y que tuvo que cambiarla y que perdonara su tardanza.

—No se preocupe Iruka-san. Estoy bien. No fue malo esperarlo. Y no le diré nada a Oto-san. —Hinata lo miró con una gran y dulce sonrisa— Será nuestro secreto. ¿Sí?

—Arigato Hinata-sama.

El chofer encendió el motor y comenzó a acelerar y el choche a andar. Miró por el retrovisor y a la pálida chica que estaba en el asiento trasero mirando por la ventana.

—Hinata-sama, ¿y de dónde ha sacado esa chaqueta?

— ¿Eh? —Hinata observó la pieza en cuestión y el sonrojo se plasmó en su cara de nuevo— Ahm m-me la he c-comprado, t-tenía m-mucho frío m-mientras te esperaba —"Mentí, es la primera vez que le miento a Iruka-san. Pero ¿por qué mentí?"

—Ah, lo siento de nuevo Hinata-sama.

.

.

.

—Sasuke-kun —una chica apareció sentándose en la parte libre del asiento de la moto de Sasuke, abrazando a éste por la cintura y mordiendo su oreja— te extrañé.

—Umi, ¿puedes dejar de ser tan molesta? ¿Acaso te he dado permiso para que estés así de atrevida conmigo? No olvides tu lugar.

—Pero es que te extrañé, además, ¿qué haces aquí parado? ¿No me digas que de nuevo estás observando a la chica esa? Parece una boba, no entiendo tanto interés tuyo viéndola todos los días hasta que ella se va en su lujoso auto.

— ¡Cállate! —Sasuke sacó un arma de su cinturón y en un rápido movimiento apuntó a la asustada chica en la cabeza— Te dije que no olvidaras tu lugar.

El sonido del arma no tardó en escucharse, e instantes después el de una moto encenderse y alejarse del lugar. Muchas personas ya sabían qué había sucedido. Otra vida tomada por el demonio.

Sasuke corría a una alta velocidad en su moto, estaba cabreado. Esa estúpida chica tenía la culpa por haberse entrometido en sus asuntos. Sin contar que ella lo había traicionado vendiendo información a otra banda de la ciudad vecina, Suna, Y sin duda en este mundo, la traición es algo imperdonable.

—"Al menos ella está bien. De seguro se asustó al verme. ¿Será que sabe quién soy? No, no lo creo. Al darle mi chaqueta sólo estaba nerviosa. No quiero que ella me tema. Desde la primera vez que la vi esperando después de salir de ese edificio, no he podido dejar de verla desde entonces. Y De eso ya casi es un mes. Nunca me había dispuesto a hablarle, hasta hoy. Y sólo sé que se llama Hinata Hyuuga, hija del gran empresario Hiashi. Pero la soledad que emana sin darse cuenta, me hace querer protegerla, aunque eso sea inusual en mí, ya que soy un destructor no un protector. Pero aun así, quiero tenerla. Quiero que ella se vuelva mi princesa. Ya me he quedado en silencio por mucho tiempo, de ahora en adelante comenzaré a actuar. Espérame Hinata."

Él, Sasuke Uchiha, 20 años, el chico más temido en los barrios bajos de Konoha City. Un asesino a sangre fría. Nombrado por muchos como un "Oni", y por otros "Youkai". No teme luchar con quien sea, sólo para sentir el exquisito elíxir que produce la victoria. Y tampoco duda en acabar con alguien que lo traicione o que ya no le sirva de nada. Él es Alguien con un futuro tan oscuro como el del mismísimo Lucifer en persona.

.

.

Ella, Hinata Hyuuga, 17 años, una hermosa, dulce y tímida chica. Estudiante de la Preparatoria de Konoha. Hija de uno de los hombres más importantes de la ciudad. La mejor en su clase, pero aun así ella no tiene amigos. Simplemente el ambiente en el que ha crecido es un ambiente lleno de envidia y celos. Aquellos que se le acercaban sólo buscaban dañarla o sacarle dinero. Aunque le doliera estar sola, era mejor que estar rodeada de personas de ese tipo.

Tan distintos y tan parecidos. ¿Cómo podrían ellos quedar involucrados de alguna manera?

**Notas Finales:**

**Sí, Sí es corto lo sé. Pero es como una introducción. Si quieren que lo siga lo haré. Sólo díganlo por reviews, o el Malvado Sasuke-Oni aparecerá en sus sueños y y y… ok no ._. exageré. xD bueh Espero sus reviews :D vale?**

**Los quiero. :D Ai shiteru, Saranghae, J' aime. 3 pórtense mal muy mal jejejejeeje. No, pórtense bien. Si hay padres que leen esto, no soy una mala influencia ¿ok? xD Chao. **


	2. Deseos

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aquí aparecen le pertenecen a Masashi-Sensei, salvo aquellos que yo agrego para darle un gustoso y bizarro sabor a la historia.

**Advertencia: OOC / UA / Lemon sin sentimientos / Lo sexy y despiadado que es Sasuke xD / Puede que hayan injurias hacia Karín, si hay fans de ella que están leyendo esto, lo siento. ^^**

**Recuerden, este es un fic de Rating M, así que habrá muertes, torturas, Lemon sin amor, Lemon con amor. Vocabulario fuerte. Y cosas por el estilo. Si de todas maneras quieren leerlo yo estaré demasiado felizzzzzzz :D **

—**Sasuke y Hinata (hablan).**

—"**Sasuke y Hinata" (piensan).**

**Opening: Bad (Tablo ft. Ji****nsil) / Muy Buena canci****ón.**

La noche avanzaba sin lentitud ni prisa, sólo las horas pasaban al momento correcto, pero para una ojiperla despierta parecía que el tiempo estaba viajando en una caracola. Miró el reloj de su mesa de noche por centésima vez, sólo para cerciorarse de que sólo había pasado un minuto desde su última observación.

—Son las 3:16 am, no he dormido nada. Mañana de seguro será un día algo aburrido. Es una monotonía, de la casa al colegio, del colegio a las clases de Piano, y luego de vuelta a casa —Hinata cerró sus ojos acurrucándose bajo las gruesas sábanas— Quisiera… q-que mi vida fuera más interesante.

Con ese deseo la peliazul se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Sasuke se retorció en su amplia cama en su recóndita casa, la noche para él era como cualquier momento más, estiró sus piernas escondidas por las sábanas, el humo de su cigarrillo inundaba su cuarto y las gotas frías del vaso lleno de Whisky rozaban la piel de su mano derecha. Recostó su cabeza en el espaldar de su cama y la imagen de Hinata le vino a la mente. Recordó su perfecta postura como una Geisha, su dulzura que emana de su alma, su cabello con destellos azules, sus ojos perlados, sus rosados labios, su perfección. Ella era perfecta.

—"¿Qué sabor tendrán sus labios? ¿Y cómo se sentirá tocar su Piel? Esta chica…me está dando problemas a mi autocontrol, pero no quiero dañarla —tomó un sorbo de su fuerte bebida y luego inhaló y exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo— Se ve tan frágil que no quiero romperla, sé que soy capaz de hacerlo. Si fuera como siempre soy, iría a su casa, a fin de cuentas su padre es conocido en toda la ciudad; no se me haría ningún tipo de problema llegar allá. Ya a estas horas debe estar dormida, así que raptarla sería aún más fácil, la traería aquí y sin ningún tipo de misericordia la haría mía, una y otra vez, no sólo eso… la encerraría y sería mi princesa lo quisiera ella o no. Pero esto va más allá de cualquier deseo carnal, quiero que ella venga hacia mí por su cuenta, así será más satisfactorio."

.

.

.

La mañana llegó desbordando luz por todos lados. Hinata suspiró, allí estaba ella, de nuevo en el asiento trasero del auto, Iruka-san al volante, todo en silencio mientras iban camino a la escuela, Su hermana pequeña se bajó primero en el colegio de niñas y ella continuó a su preparatoria sólo de chicas. Todo iba según la misma rutina de siempre, otro suspiró se escapó de sus labios al final su deseo no se había cumplido. Debía dejar de creer en hadas, siempre pensaba que habría alguna en su cuarto y escucharía su deseo y lo haría realidad, pero nunca pasaba. NUNCA.

Miró su morral y encima estaba la chaqueta negra del misterioso chico. Pensó que la tarde anterior había sido totalmente diferente y eso de alguna manera la hizo sonreír, deseaba sentir ese tipo de diferencias más seguido. Quizás, después de todo, el hada si la había oído.

—Hinata-sama, hemos llegado. Permítame abrirle la puerta.

Iruka le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a bajar, se despidió recibiendo una sonrisa de parte ella y esperó que entrara al edificio. Una expresión de tristeza se dibujó en el rostro del chofer mientras volvía a entrar al auto y arrancaba manejando por las calles.

—"Desearía que Hinata-sama fuera feliz, es lo que más deseo. Kami-sama haz algo."

Las primeras clases pasaron, apenas era miércoles y ya había tareas de Historia de Japón, de inglés, de Lengua, de Literatura, de Matemáticas… Hinata estaría ocupada el fin de semana. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada, nunca salía con ninguna amiga, dado que no tenía ninguna, así que casi todo su tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a sus tareas, y estaba bien de esa manera. Salió del salón de clases y en el verde patio se dispuso a comer.

—Oh mira Aihara, aquí está Hinata —Una alta chica de cabello castaño largo se acercó a donde Hinata comía su almuerzo.

—Oh sí, la perfecta Hinata Hyuuga —otra chica de ojos negros se acercó por la espalda de la ojiperla.

—Hola Miko-san —Hinata le sonrió con dulzura, no le gustaba tratar mal a la gente— Aihara-san.

—No queremos tus saludos. Te crees mejor que nosotras, ¿no? Pues, debemos informarte que no. Sólo eres una tonta que no tiene vida propia. Y nos hemos decidido a hacértelo recordar a cada instante que nos dé la gana.

Las chicas rieron a grandes carcajadas tomando el bento de la Hyuuga y lanzándolo al bote de basura que les quedaba cerca. Hinata estaba sorprendida, suprimió unas pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban por salir, ella no les daría al menos la satisfacción de verla llorar. Ellas siguieron riendo y diciendo cualquier cantidad de blasfemias a la pobre chica, mientras se alejaban del patio.

Hinata respiró lo más hondo que pudo. Hoy no lloraría, no lo haría. Se levantó del suelo, limpió su larga falda y subió a su salón a tomar la última clase del día. Sólo eran 2 horas y media, podía aguantar el no llorar en ese tiempo.

La clase terminó y todas comenzaron a salir descontroladamente justo después de que Kurenai-Sensei saliera del salón. Miko caminó lo más rápido posible para acercarse a Hinata y al hacerlo, movió su pie de tal manera que hizo caer a la peliazul de bruces. Hinata fue rápida, colocando sus manos antes que su cuerpo, pero sin duda el golpe fue doloroso. Escuchó las risas alejándose, volvió a respirar y bajó las escaleras calmadamente. Al llegar a la puerta del prestigioso colegio, Iruka-san la estaba esperando.

—Hinata-sama, buenas tardes —inclinándose en forma de saludo, recibiendo lo mismo de parte de la chica acompañado de una sonrisa alegre como siempre— ¿cómo te ha ido en las clases?

—Bien, tengo muchas tareas que hacer Iruka-san. Gracias por preguntar.

Hinata le sonrió de nuevo, él había sido desde siempre más atento con ella que el mismísimo Hiashi. Y eso ella lo apreciaba, si no fuera por Iruka, ella definitivamente se hubiera desquiciado, así que no lo haría preocuparse contándole lo que le había pasado hoy. Entró en el auto, sólo para en unos pocos minutos volver a bajar al llegar a sus clases de piano. Subió las escaleras del edificio, no le gustaban los ascensores y allí estaba su profesora, Shizune-Sensei.

Sus manos le dolían un poco por la caída de hacía un rato, y hoy la Sensei las había puesto una prueba. Miró la partitura y no iba a ser nada fácil. Después de un rato, todas habían tocado y aprobado, sólo faltaba ella. La Hyuuga comenzó a tocar, sus ojos iban de la hoja a las teclas del gran piano. Corcheas, semicorcheas, fusas… la canción cada vez era más complicada y sus manos le dolían… silencio… Hinata no pudo continuar. Todos quedaron asombrados. Hinata sin duda era siempre la mejor tocando, y hoy simplemente no pudo llegar ni a la mitad.

— ¿Qué sucedió Hyuuga-san?

—G-gomen n-nasai Shizune-Sensei. Yo… hoy n-no puedo tocar. He sido muy torpe en mi manera de andar y Me he caído en la escuela y mis manos me duelen, Gomen.

— ¿Te has caído? Hyuuga-san no quisiera regañarte ahora pero, debes tener claro que un pianista debe cuidar sus manos. Nunca antes habías llegado diciendo que te habías caído. No quiero pensar que estás inventando la historia.

— ¡N-No! No es eso Sensei. De verdad no lo es.

—Lo decía en broma —sonriendo suavemente— Pero, si te duelen las manos deberías irte a casa y cuidarte. Puedes faltar a clases mientras tus manos se curan. ¿Sí?

La peliazul no quiso rechistar, salió del edificio, su celular marcaba las 5:22 pm, debía esperar a su chofer por más de media hora. Definitivamente él necesitaba un nuevo celular. Hinata buscó su lugar de espera de siempre, se sentó y miró la negra chaqueta, sonrió tristemente y se la colocó acurrucándose en ella. Detalló las palmas de sus manos, estaban rasgadas levemente y esas pequeñas heridas le escocían mucho.

—"No entiendo, simplemente no entiendo. ¿Por qué debo pasar por todo esto? —Las lágrimas que había retenido durante casi toda la tarde comenzaron a brotar sin miedo a ser vistas— Te extraño madre, si estuvieras aquí de seguro mi padre fuera distinto. Sería como antes. G-gomen, no he podido olvidarte madre. Yo, en este momento desearía no ser la hija de una persona tan importante como papá. No quiero causarle problemas. No quiero ser una vergüenza para él."

—Dicen que cuando una princesa llora se muere una rosa. No deberías llorar.

— ¿EH? —Hinata se sobresaltó, allí estaba ese chico de nuevo, vestido totalmente de negro, esta vez logró divisarle un piercing en su ceja derecha, y para seguir bajo el impacto, él estaba caminando hacia ella.

Sasuke se sentó justo al lado de la ojiperla. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y con delicadeza secó las lágrimas que seguían brotando de los ojos de Hinata.

—No quisiera que lloraras.

—Etto… —Hinata se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que él había hecho, milagrosamente las lágrimas ya no seguían cayendo.

—Soy Sasuke. ¿Y tú? —Él debía actuar lo más normal posible frente a ella, no la asustaría— Oh, estás usando la chaqueta. ¿Te ha servido?

—S-soy Hi-Hinata. Y… etto… s-sí. Muchas gracias. Ya se la devuelvo Sasuke-san.

—No, quédatela. Ves, hoy también la necesitabas. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera Hinata? Siempre te veo por aquí, pero usualmente es más tarde.

—Ahm, yo… —"Ah, ya entiendo, así es como me ha visto antes." — Salí temprano de clases.

—Tus manos… —"Sasuke, contrólate, contrólate, no debe notar mi preocupación… pero ella veía sus manos y estaba llorando…"

—Me he caído en el colegio, debido a eso he s-salido así de clases.

— ¿Te has caído o te han empujado?

Sasuke miró los perlados y nerviosos ojos de la Hyuuga, él estaba serio. Estaba preocupado de que alguien pudiera dañar a su Princesa. Hinata se petrificó, él la miraba con una gran intensidad, parecía que él era capaz de leer su mente si ella mentía… pero debía mentir. Aunque se sentía bien hablar con él, él era un desconocido al que no tenía que decirle nada…

—M-me han hecho caer… —"Se supone que no debía decir eso… Hinata… cálmate."— Pero no es nada. Seguro los rasguños se curarán muy rápido.

— ¿Quiénes lo han hecho?

—Unas chicas del colegio… demo estoy bien —sonrió tratando de tapar lo que su boca decía sin su permiso.

—De seguro no podrás tocar por unos días. Así que no vendrás. —"Creo que iré a hacer una visita mañana a su colegio, debo saber quién la hirió, me las pagará."

—Y-yo vendré —"n-no p-puedo decirle a Oto-san lo que ha ocurrido, de seguro no me creerá y será todo más complicado."

—Entonces, podré verte mañana —Mostró una sonrisa llena de deseo, la tendría cerca de nuevo. Admiraría su belleza, escucharía su dulce voz, observaría su cremosa piel, su elegante cuello, quizás si se atrevía a tocarla no habría ningún problema, sólo un toque sutil, deseaba sentirla, lo anhelaba — ¿Hablaremos mañana también verdad?

—Etto, yo… no, no lo sé.

— ¿Te doy miedo? Lo siento, mi apariencia no es muy agradable. —"Lo sabía, me teme… justo la que no quiero que me tema."

—No, n-no es eso Sasuke-san, la verdad yo… bueno, es cómodo hablarle. Mañana hablaremos.

Su sonrisa inundó los sentidos del pelinegro, su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar a las dulces y encantadoras actitudes de la hermosa chica… sólo un roce, un leve roce… su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Colocó sus manos en el pequeño banco, como si se estuviera apoyando con ellas; las acercó levemente a las níveas manos de la Hyuuga que sonreía, provocando un ligero roce entre ellas, que si para la chica pasó desapercibido, para él fue como si probara un sorbo del más embriagante licor, quedó extasiado. Debía irse, debía irse o la raptaría y haría con ella lo que había pensado en la madrugada en su cama. Se levantó de una manera ágil, rápida, desesperada. Miró el reloj en su muñeca, las 5:50 pm… el tiempo había volado…

—Debo irme, ya deben de venir por ti, y no quiero causarte problemas —Se inclinó e Hizo una reverencia al estilo de la antigua Europa y al enderezarse miró con detenimiento los impresionados y hermosos ojos de Hinata y sonrió— Te esperaré mañana.

Sasuke caminó rápido, ocultándose en una esquina algo cerca de ahí, en un momento vio cómo llegaba el chofer y cómo su peliazul se iba en el auto. Soltó la respiración retenida, su cuerpo estaba agitado. Montó su moto y la encendió, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número.

—Aló, Karín. Te necesito. Ve a mi casa. Te espero allá.

.

.

.

—Ahhh Sasuke…

Los jadeos de la pelirroja se escuchaban por todo el gigantesco cuarto del Uchiha. El sonido que hacían sus pieles al chocar también logró hacer eco. Las piernas de la mujer se entrelazaban en las caderas del pelinegro, permitiendo una mejor movilidad por parte de él.

Sasuke recorría el cuello y toda la piel que pudiera de la muchacha con sus labios y lengua. Imaginaba la blanca piel de Hinata.

Tomó el rojo cabello en sus manos, respirando, entre jadeos, el aroma que de él se desprendía. Imaginaba el azulino cabello de Hinata y su aroma a Orquídeas.

Mordía los labios de Karín. Imaginaba los de Hinata.

Embestía con furia a la extasiada muchacha. Imaginaba que se lo hacía a Hinata.

Escuchaba su nombre salir de la boca de la pelirroja. Imaginaba que era la dulce voz de Hinata que lo pronunciaba.

Los movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, cada vez más y más… Era insoportable tanta excitación…llegó al clímax. La pelirroja ansió que terminara gritando su nombre. Él terminó gritando y gruñendo el nombre de Hinata.

.

.

.

Él cayó en su lado de la cama. Estaba cansado y sudado, respiró un poco y se levantó caminando hacia la ducha.

—Ya puedes largarte Karín. Has cumplido mis deseos.

La pelirroja miró al sexy Uchiha entrar al baño. Suspiró. Se vistió lentamente. Le encantaba el ojinegro, de eso no cabía duda, pero odiaba que desde hace un mes esto siempre terminara así. Él actuando como frenético, llevándola a una excitación extrema, pero termina gritando otro nombre que no es el suyo.

—Hinata —saliendo de la gran casa del muchacho— ¿Quién demonios eres?

**Ending: "Bad Boy" de mi querida y amada banda Surcoreana BigBang :P**

**Notas finales:**

**Aquí Inner-chan… yo estoy a cargo de este fic tan bizarro. Lo loco fue que Gaby-chan (Mi User) Quería hacer un SasuHina navideño… entonces me apoderé de su cuerpo y ha salido esto. ¿Qué les ha parecido la continuación? ¿Les ha gustado?**

**Espero que sí.**

**Ok… aquí vienen las respuestas de los hermosos Reviews que han dejado :D**

**Magic ann Love: **Todos quisiéramos a un demonio así ¿no? Es el sueño de toda chica xD mwajajajajajaja *o* me encanta verlo de malo/bueno… Aunque aquí sólo es bueno con Hinata xD jajaja Awww Sasuke te deseamos tanto *o*

**Dark Amy-chan: **Woah… Amy-sama no esperé un Review tuyo *o* soy feliz jejeje me encantan tus fics :3 Ero-Sensei. Mwajajajaaja. Aquí esta la conti, espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer el fic de veras. Abrazos :D

**Sweet-D-Mony: **Mony-san Gracias de verdad, no pensé que el resumen había sido tan impactante xD demo gracias por haberlo leído y gracias por el halago miauuu, espero este capi sea de tu agrado.

**Sonne: **Jajajaja siiii una compañera de armas por aquí… pues me aseguré de colocarle Rating M para poder hacer el Lemon que me apetezca sin ningún problema de tener personas sensibles leyendo por aquí. Este que hubo no fue tan grande, pero es sólo el comienzo.

**Diminishing Quarter: **Gracias en serio, pues aquí está :P es un poco más largo, jejeje y bueh está un poco raro, pero apenas si comienza.

**Mangetsu Hyuga: **Me encanta verte por aquí ^^ arriba los Sasuhinistas xD Debes prometerme que seguirás esta historia también, vale?

**LaCrazyWriter: **Waaa me haces sonrojar… y eso no lo logra cualquier Review soy una Inner muy dura después de todo xD Muchas gracias. Claro que me anima, la seguiré, porque yo también me he enganchado y también quiero saber qué pasa :P xD

**Minna-san Les agradezco el haber leído la introducción, que no pensé que fuera a llamar tanto la atención, pero estoy feliz de que sí lo haya hecho. Espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado, y anhelo que sigan leyendo la historia, vale? **

**También les doy gracias a los que han hecho de esta historia su Favorita y que se han suscrito a ella, desde el primer capi, de verdad muchas gracias… Hontoni Arigato Gozaimasu —haciendo reverencia— Nos seguimos leyendo. Los quiero, besos.**


	3. Reglas rotas

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aquí aparecen le pertenecen a Masashi-Sensei, salvo aquellos que yo agrego para darle un gustoso y bizarro sabor a la historia.

**Advertencias del capítulo: OOC / UA / Lo sexy y despiadado que es Sasuke xD / Tortura/ Alcohol/ Violencia.**

**Recuerden, este es un fic de Rating M, así que habrá muertes, torturas, Lemon sin amor, Lemon con amor. Vocabulario fuerte. Y cosas por el estilo. Si de todas maneras quieren leerlo yo estaré demasiado felizzzzzzz :D **

—**Sasuke y Hinata (hablan).**

—"**Sasuke y Hinata" (piensan).**

**Opening: Fiction de B2st (amo esa canción)**

El despertador sonó despertando a un malhumorado Pelinegro, quien tomó al pobre aparato y lo aventó furtivamente contra la pared. ¿Quién demonios había hecho tal atrocidad de colocar al maldito reloj a sonar a las 8:00 am? Entonces lo recordó, él se había propuesto ir al colegio de la Ojiperla, no mentía cuando dijo que descubriría quién le había hecho daño y lo haría pagar, no iba a perdonar que fuera una chica, no perdonaría el hecho de que hubieran herido al centro de su ansiedad.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose a su baño. Se despojó de su ropa interior que era lo único que llevaba puesto, y su cuerpo fue humedeciéndose con las gotas de aguas que caían furtivamente de la regadera. Suspiró, anhelaba volver a ver a la ojiperla lo más pronto posible, estaría más que extasiado sólo con verla, con ver su sonrisa, y su adorable sonrojo… la desesperación por tenerla a ella se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Y lo peor de todo es que debía seguir actuando de manera normal para que ella no huyera de él, sino que ella lo dejara a él acercarse, y poder tomarla sin tener que usar la fuerza.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió del baño, se vistió con rapidez. Al salir de su casa, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros semiajustados, rasgados sólo un poco al nivel de las rodillas, una camisa del mismo color, tan apegada que denotaba sus formados músculos, se colocó sus oscuras botas, y de último sus muñecas eran adornadas por unas gruesas pulseras llenas de púas de metal. Caminó hasta su "Belleza Nocturna", como él mismo hacía llamar a su Moto, y después de encenderla, se perdió por las calles.

.

.

.

Hinata se encontró suspirando en medio de una importante clase de técnicas de oficina. Por alguna extraña razón ella estaba algo nerviosa por lo que pasaría hoy en la tarde. Si bien el hablar con ese muchacho en la tarde anterior lo halló agradable, no sabía cómo actuar hoy. Dado que no había dicho nada de su incidente con las clases de Piano ni siquiera a Iruka-san, sintió como si estuviera comportándose mal. Pero, después de haber pensado un poco más se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo un amigo. Y esta vez se aseguró de no dar su apellido para que no la asociara con su padre y automáticamente el dinero de éste. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba él tampoco dio el suyo, quizás pasaba por lo mismo. Hoy hablaría de nuevo con una persona que no era Iruka-san o su hermana pequeña. Y de alguna manera eso le agradaba. Estaba algo ansiosa de que las horas pasaran un poco rápido.

El dios del tiempo al parecer la estaba oyendo, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Salió al patio de nuevo, rogando que no se repitiera lo del día anterior, pero al parecer eso era pedir demasiado, apenas si había probado bocado cuando vio cómo una mano azotaba su bento y lo mandaba lejos de ella.

.

.

.

Sasuke esperó con ansias la hora en que el timbre del gran colegio resonó, anunciando la hora del almuerzo, caminó hasta el gran portón encontrándose con un vigilante que con un poco de recelo le pregunto la identidad. Sasuke lo observó, con sus ojos cargados de molestia, buscó entre su bolsillo algo que ofreció al hombre uniformado.

—Soy el novio de Hyuuga Hinata, desearía darle una sorpresa, así que por las buenas toma este dinero y déjame pasar, sólo estaré por un momento. Y está demás decir que de esto ni una palabra a nadie. ¿Entendiste?

Sus palabras eran secas, y su mirada parecía ir acompañada de un brillo rojo muy amenazador. El vigilante asintió y tomó el dinero, dado que era una gran suma, lo dejó entrar sin decir palabra, claro está, aparte del soborno el motivo más grande fue el miedo que le produjo ese muchacho. Se preguntó cómo era posible que la tímida y dulce chica Hyuuga pudiera tener un novio como ese.

Sasuke entró con sumo cuidado, no quería que nadie innecesario lo viera, llegó al patio, pues por alguna extraña razón pudo percibir el aroma de la ojiperla, que tan sólo en dos veces que habló con ella, se le había grabado en la mente y en sus sentidos. Divisó a la diosa que para él representaba la muchacha, y a su lado estaban dos chicas más, que para su opinión eran demasiado bofas. Escondió su cuerpo en una esquina del edificio, y atentamente vio cómo una de ellas le había tirado el bento de Hinata al suelo. La ira le recorrió el cuerpo, y tuvo que calmarse para no salir de ahí y destruir a esa chica, sólo prefirió oír todo, así no habría el más mínimo atisbo de culpa o duda cuando estuviera dándole su merecido.

—Oh lo siento Hyuuga, mi mano se ha movido sola.

—Aihara-san… ¿por qué? Y-yo no le he hecho n-nada.

—Miko, ¿escuchaste lo que ha dicho?

—Sí, sin duda se cree mejor que nosotras.

—La verdad Hyuuga es que te odiamos, te odiamos por llevar ese perfecto físico, las perfectas notas, los perfectos modales, ese perfecto apellido…

—Demo, n-no es verdad. N-no soy perfecta. Y-yo no d-decidí haber n-nacido en esta familia.

—Pues es peor para ti.

Miko divisó la chaqueta negra que yacía en el morral de la ojiperla y en un rápido movimiento la tomó en sus manos. Hinata quiso impedirlo al darse cuenta de las intensiones de la chica, pero ya era tarde. Ella alzaba la prenda mientras se reía con triunfo. Aihara sonrió también, tomando por la espalda a la chica para evitar que ella consiguiera quitarle la chaqueta a su compañera.

—Y… ¿esta chaqueta es tuya?

—S-sí, por favor devuélvemela. Es un regalo.

—A ver… ¿Quién te la ha dado Hinata? —Aihara cada vez forcejeaba más con la peliazul, notó que era muy fuerte.

—Mi amigo me lo ha dado.

— ¿Amigo? ¿De qué hablas Hyuuga? Si tú no tienes amigos, te los han prohibido después de todo, ¿no?

—Es el único que tengo, demo d-devuélvemela… Miko-san.

—Miko, ya sé. Que se arrodille frente a ti, y te lo pida.

—Oh, sí, sí. Hazlo Hinata. Arrodíllate, sólo así te la devolveré.

Sasuke cerró su puño con fuerza, maldijo a esas chicas, ya había pensado en mil torturas para ellas y se las quería hacer todas y cada una de ellas. Miró a Hinata y a las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, sabía que ella no les haría caso y no se arr… sus pensamientos se cortaron y su mente quedó en blanco, Hinata estaba a pocos metros de él arrodillándose frente a sus agresoras.

—Miko-san, Aihara-san, por favor, d-devu-vuélvanme la chaqueta. Onegai.

—Tsk, ¿tan importante es para ti?

—S-sí. Lo es.

—Eres tan aburrida Hinata, creímos que pondrías resistencia, pero ya veo que ni dignidad tienes.

Las dos muchachas se retiraron del lugar después de arrojarle la chaqueta a la ojiperla. Ésta siguió en el suelo. Secó sus lágrimas y recogiendo sus cosas se dirigió al salón de nuevo.

Sasuke quedó petrificado. Caminó pausadamente hasta salir del colegio sin dirigirle la mirada al aterrado vigilante. Al llegar afuera, se sentó en el borde de un gran muro que quedaba casi al frente del colegio. Agachó su cabeza, recordó la imagen de ver a Su Hinata arrodillada frente a esas desgraciadas. Tomó su celular y lo colocó en su oído después de marcar.

— ¿Ino?

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué sucede? Para que me llames debe ser algo inusual.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti. Te pagaré una gran suma de dinero si lo haces bien.

—Sabes que mis trabajos los hago siempre bien. A ver, ¿qué debo hacer?

.

.

.

Las clases terminaron y como siempre Aihara y Miko salieron disparadas del Colegio, hoy habían planeado comer una gran taza de helado mientras se reían y recordaban lo tonta que había sido Hinata. Al llegar a la entrada, vieron a un sexy y apuesto chico recostado del gran muro.

—Miko, soy yo —la pelinegra se acercó a su amiga tratando de hacer un susurro hacia su amiga— o ese chico de allá nos está viendo.

—También lo noto, ¿deberíamos ir a saludarlo? Ya sabes como si no nos interesara, le preguntamos si espera a alguien del colegio y le ofrecemos ayuda.

— ¡Qué inteligente es mi amiga!

Ambas chicas, sonrientes, caminaron hasta el oscuro chico que las observaba fielmente mientras se acercaban.

—Hola. Eh, te hemos visto aquí parado, ¿estás esperando a alguien?

— ¿En qué te podríamos ayudar?

—Hola, quizás ustedes son telépatas… han leído mis pensamientos.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, tengo unas enormes ganas de tomar algo, pero estaba indeciso. Así que las vi salir a ustedes, y me preguntaba si querían acompañarme. Eso es lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Sasuke era un experto mentiroso, usualmente cortejaba a muchas chicas para pasar el rato, y si eran como ellas eso sólo se le era aún más fácil.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema, ¿qué hay de ti Aihara?

—Pues, no siempre un chico tan guapo nos dice cosas así.

—Bien, tomaré eso como un sí, ¿me siguen?

Sasuke caminó rápido en la dirección planeada. Y tampoco quería que Hinata saliera en cualquier momento y lo viera allí con esas dos chicas estúpidas que no sabían lo que les esperaba. Las chicas lo seguían como bobas observando su ancha y fornida espalda. Y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta del rumbo que habían tomado. Entonces como si hubieran salido de una ilusión fueron golpeadas contra la pared por dos chicas, una rubia y una pelirrosa, y detrás de ellas estaba el apuesto pelinegro de antes. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

— ¿Ustedes son Aihara y Miko? —Recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de las acorraladas y asustadas chicas— Así que les gusta intimidar a Hinata. Veremos que se siente ser intimidadas por un ser tan despiadado como yo.

Sasuke sonrió diabólicamente. Después de todo en ese callejón nadie se atrevía a pasar, ni los mismos policías. Todo el mundo de ese vecindario sabía que esos eran los dominios del Poderoso y Malvado Oni Sasuke, aunque fuera de día. Si algún ruido se escuchaba, la gente diligentemente haría como si no hubieran percibido nada.

La rubia y la pelirrosa apresaban fuertemente a las chicas, presionando fuertemente sus muñecas y piernas contra la gran pared. Ellas también sonreían, como ansiosas de lo que su jefe podría hacerles a esas chicas. El muchacho buscó en su bolsillo derecho sacando un cuchillo de este y se acercó a la pelinegra que respondía por el nombre de Aihara. Ino le dio un poco de espacio, así que éste quedó en frente de la asustada chica. Alzó el cuchillo, Con una fresca sonrisa y una calma excepcional dibujó todo el rostro de la muchacha con la filosa punta del arma. Sin dañarla. Cuando hubo llegado a su mejilla, la cuchilla se hundió firmemente en la piel de la ojinegra, ella chilló al igual que su compañera. El corte fue rápido y sin gran profundidad. Sasuke no quería deformarla hasta tal punto, a sus ojos eso sólo era un rasguño, uno que iba desde la parte más alta del pómulo hasta llegar cerca de la oreja de la mujer.

—"Oh lo siento, mi mano se ha movido sola".

Sasuke le hizo recordar a la chica que ella misma había pronunciado esas palabras hacía unas horas, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar. Se sorprendió, él las había visto. ¿Qué era él de Hinata? O Mejor dicho, ¿Qué era él? Simplemente no era humano. No lo era.

El Uchiha giró su vista a la otra muchacha que al ver que la observaba comenzó a dar grandes gritos pidiendo ayuda, estaba realmente asustada. Él era un Demonio, Un Oni. Un Youkai que había tomado apariencia humana.

—Si te arrodillas y lames mis botas, Miko, les perdonaré la vida.

La chica abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. Sus labios temblaban. Aún temblando asintió. La pelirrosa la liberó de su agarre y ella calló al suelo. Gateó hasta llegar a los pies de Sasuke que la miraba arrastrándose hasta él. Ella alzó la vista, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas pero el Uchiha no era bueno ni misericordioso. Había mostrado mucha misericordia al dejarlas con vida, ella lo entendió y con su lengua lamió las botas negras del muchacho.

—Bien, lo has hecho bien Miko. Espero que tú y Aihara hayan entendido que no deben volver a intimidar o siquiera hablarle a Hinata. Si lo hacen de nuevo, no seré tan benévolo. Ahora yo debo irme, tengo una cita. Ino, Sakura, hagan su trabajo, —lanzándole una bolsa llena de dinero a la rubia— que estas chicas entiendan la lección.

—Sí Sasuke-kun —la pelirrosa asintió

—Siempre —guardando la bolsa de dinero— es un placer hacer negocios contigo Sasuke.

Mientras Sasuke encendía su moto y se disponía a irse, unos golpes y quejidos de parte de esas chicas comenzaron a retumbar en el callejón. Se lo tenían merecido, pensó y su moto comenzó a andar a una gran velocidad en poco tiempo.

En unos minutos había llegado al mismo banquillo del día anterior, allí estaba ella. Sentada, esperándolo. Porque sí lo esperaba. Y eso lo alegró inmensamente, olvidándose de la ira que poseía hacía unos minutos por culpa de esas estúpidas chicas. Al bajarse de su medio de transporte predilecto, caminó hacia la dueña de sus pensamientos desde hacía un mes, y la observó sonreírle con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y recordó que ella misma había dicho que no era perfecta. De seguro ella estaba ciega con respecto a sí misma, la palabra perfección emanaba de cada poro de su nívea piel. Él le respondió el saludo con una sonrisa, no dulce como la de ella, no, su sonrisa era como la de un psicópata que encuentra una víctima a la cual quiere dañar y al mismo tiempo no.

Se sentó a su lado después de haber hecho una pequeña reverencia.

—Tienes mucho tiempo aquí, ¿no?

—Etto… n-no. S-sólo u-unos pocos m-minutos.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar, la verdad es que tuve que arreglar un asunto antes. Pero vine lo más rápido que pude. Quería verte Hinata.

El tono de voz que utilizó el muchacho para la última frase se fue uno suave pero ronco haciendo que la ojiperla se sonrojara, ya que para su percepción ese tono fue realmente atrayente.

—N-no se p-p-preocupe S-Sasuke-s-san. Como ya l-le dije… estoy aquí d-desde hace u-unos pocos m-minutos.

—Tus manos, ¿cómo están?

—Pues, aún los rasguños arden un poco.

— ¿Has comido?

—Etto… no.

—Bien, lo imaginé. ¿Tendrías problemas si te invito a almorzar en el restaurante que está a un kilómetro?

Hinata se sorprendió. Nunca nadie la había invitado a comer. Pero un restaurante… seguramente en algunos de esos sitios se podrían encontrar con personas que conocieran a su padre. Y esa idea no le gustó.

—Etto… y-yo… n-no me gustan los restaurantes Sasuke-san.

—Oh ya veo —esta chica le parecía cada vez más interesante— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Mmm a cualquier lado está bien, m-menos un r-restaurant.

—Bien, justo en la esquina hay un lugar donde venden Ramen. ¿Te apetece?

Hinata asintió, le gustaba el Ramen, y se sentía bien comer con alguien, ya que en casa siempre lo hacía sola. Caminaron y después de haber pedido y esperar por la sopa, comenzaron a comer.

—Etto… S-Sasuke-san, su moto ¿estará bien allá fuera?

—Mmm Sí, todos saben que es mía.

—Ah, ¿es usted muy popular?

—Yo diría que sí. Hinata, quizás te suene un poco atrevido esto pero, puedes tratarme sin tantas formalidades. Eso me hace sentir que nunca nos llevaremos bien —debía manipular la situación, él deseaba que ella le diera su confianza lo más rápido posible, y lo más rápido era tratar de hacerse su amigo, por ahora con eso se conformaría.

—Etto… L-lo siento… y-yo… de verdad m-me cae m-muy bien… Sas-Sasuke-kun.

—Bien, así está mejor. Después de todo estamos comiendo Ramen juntos. Ahm, ahora que toqué el tema de los atrevimientos, ¿podría yo tener tu número telefónico, Hinata?

La chica se quedó en silencio… en su teléfono vagamente tenía tres números, de su Padre, su hermana y su primo Neji, y que otra persona se lo pidiera la tomó desprevenida. Sabía que su Padre le había prohibido tres grandes cosas, hablar con chicos, hacer amigos y dar su número de teléfono. Y ya había roto la primera regla, la segunda lo estaba haciendo, porque aunque su encuentro ha sido algo raro ella estaba considerando al pálido muchacho como su amigo, hoy lo había declarado abiertamente cuando la molestaban en el colegio, y ahora estaba a punto de romper la última regla.

—Si no quieres est…

—N-no, es-está bien Sasuke-kun, le daré mi número.

El pelinegro sonrió victorioso sin ninguna intención de ocultar su alegría, sacó su celular y se lo dio a ella. La sonrojada chica anotó su número y le devolvió el aparato. Ambos terminaron de comer, pero siguieron hablando hasta que ambos notaron que ya faltaban pocos minutos para las 6:00 pm. Los dos se levantaron y caminaron de regreso a su punto de encuentro.

—Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, ha sido un placer para mí el haber estado contigo Hinata.

—Igual para mí Sasuke-kun.

Ella le sonrió hermosamente y él, bajo sus propios deseos y fantasías de poseer el sabor de la chica, tomó la fina mano de la ojiperla e inclinándose la llevó a sus labios y la besó, causando un sonrojo en la muchacha. Luego sonrió y desapareció en su moto.

.

.

.

Al llegar a su casa, Su padre estaba, como todas las tardes, sentado en los grandes muebles de la sala de estar de la gran casa, leyendo el periódico. Hinata saludó a su padre a distancia y con una gran reverencia justo como él se lo exigía, sin ningún tipo de acercamiento, contacto o tono meloso que sería totalmente normal en cualquier relación padre e hija. Hiashi ni le dio la más mínima importancia. Simplemente pasó de ella. Pero era obligación de ella sentarse a su lado y así lo hizo, aunque estuvieran en total silencio.

Hinata pensaba que hoy realmente se la había pasado bien, quitando el acoso recibido a la hora del almuerzo de la escuela, hoy fue una tarde divertida. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, que había roto las reglas que su padre le había impuesto pero no se arrepentía de eso, sólo esperaba poder pasar más tiempo con su nuevo "amigo" de ahora en adelante y rogó que sus manos le dolieran un poco más. Y entonces el sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró el celular un poco sorprendida.

—¿Quién te llama? —La voz de Hiashi era imperante, pero por suerte para Hinata, su vista seguía en el periódico.

—E-etto, n-no es una ll-llamada, e-es la alarma que c-coloqué p-para recordar l-las tareas q-que debo hacer —rápidamente silenció la llamada sin cortarla y se levantó con la expresión más calmada que pudo fingir y le hizo una reverencia a su Padre— s-si me d-disculpa padre, de-debo retirarme a hacer m-mis labores.

Hiashi Asintió y ella salió disparada a su habitación en el piso de arriba. Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave y corrió hasta su amplio closet, que era tan grande como un cuarto.

—A-aló…

—Hinata, es Sasuke.

—S-sí l-lo su-supuse.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? Te oyes algo asustada.

—N-no, estoy bien. Es s-sólo que estoy sorprendida de su llamada Sasuke-kun.

—Lo siento, Sólo quería saber cómo habías llegado a tu casa.

—Estoy bien. Y Sasuke-kun ¿Ya llegó a casa?

—Sí algo así. Ahm, perdón si llamo justo después de haber pasado la tarde contigo, pero me he acostumbrado a tu voz y necesitaba oírla de nuevo.

—… —Hinata se enmudeció y el sonrojo apareció inclemente en todo su rostro y hasta sus orejas— Tam-también me gusta o-oír t-tu voz Sasuke-kun.

—…—Sasuke tragó fuerte, nunca creyó que esa frase fuese tan hermosa y le despertara tantas sensaciones — ¿Te veré mañana de nuevo?

—S-sí, mañana tampoco podré ver clases de piano, así que p-podemos seguir ha-hablando. M-me gusta hablar c-con Sasuke-kun.

—Igual a mí contigo Hinata. Hmph… creo que debo colgar. Hasta mañana. Espero tengas dulces sueños Hime.

— ¿H-Hime?

—Pues, yo te veo como una princesa.

—Etto… —la hiperventilación comenzó a hacerse presente— G-gracias. Y-yo también espero que tenga buenos sueños. Sayonara Sasuke-kun.

—Sayonara…

.

.

—Oi Sasuke-teme… ¿con quién hablabas?

—Con una Hime. Mmm —Alzando su voz— Shikamaru… ya puedes subirle a la música, ya terminé la llamada.

— ¿Algún día la veré por estos lados?

Sasuke lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y todos los que estaban ahí seguían bailando rozando sus cuerpos entre ellos, ya saciados de alcohol. Sasuke le dio un sorbo a su fuerte bebida, y dirigió de vuelta sus ojos a su rubio amigo, viéndolo llevándose un cigarro a la boca.

— ¿Quién sabe Naruto? Me gustaría ver cómo una Dulce Princesa como ella se desenvuelve en este ambiente.

**Ending: Bad Boy de BigBang**

**Notas Finales:**

**Weeeee Ohayo Gozaimasu… Aquí Inner-chan Saludo al estilo de la Europa Antigua. XD**

**Este capi ha sido el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, debe ser porque la trama se me hace exquisitamente bizarra xD**

**Bien, bien, los Reviews :D**

**Magic Ann Love: **Yo me dejaría raptar también por un demonio así waaa Sasuke *o* Él es tan… tan deseable. ^w^ Sí y Hinata creyendo en una Amistad con un Demonio con antifaz de niño bueno xD jajajaja

**Dattabane-ttebayo: **Miauuu Muchas gracias :D espero sigas pensando lo mismo hasta el final :3 jiiijijii

**Marleen: **Sí una obsesión así *o* es bizarramente atrayente y deseable mwajajajaja

**LaCrazyWriter: **Por alguna razón me alegro de que tus reviews sean unos reviewsotes xD ¿Segura que no tienes poderes mentales y mandaste ondas electromagnéticas? xD jajajaja ¿Fue algo como te lo imaginaste? ¿O te he decepcionado? T_T estaría muy triste si es así. Pues me encanta responder Reviews jejejeje :D Espero leer más reviews de tu parte. Besos.

**Sasuhina.18: **Hermana Perdida… ¿dónde pudiste haber estado todo este tiempo? xD Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, Y este Sasuke OOC que a mí también me mata, si me descuido sufro una hemorragia nasal con sólo escribirlo. Sí Hinata-sama es una suertuda xD Todas camino al Lado Oscuro Con Sasuke-Oni! xD Wiiii \o/ De verdad que BigBang es lo más hermoso de toda Sur-Korea? Los amo. Cuando vi el video de esa canción, me dije: "Quiero un chico malo así como GD o TOP." *o* Pero la verdad es que la escucho y me viene a la mente este fic xD Pues aquí está el tercer capi… esperando por ser leído y apreciado de la misma manera… Besitos para ti también.

**AsuanaUchihaHyuga: **Me hace feliz que digas eso… No sé, pero al leer este Review me vino a la mente la idea de que este fic es como un complemento vitamínico que contiene todo lo que un humano necesita con respecto a vitaminas xD jejejejejeje muchas gracias por leerlo y Amarlo waaa soy feliz :3 También te quiero :3

**Minna-san Estoy feliz… de verdad muy feliz de que ya hayan creado sentimientos por este fic tan loquito y raro… Por eso actualizo tan rápido, aunque tengo otro SasuHina que actualizar. La verdad Vuelvo a agradecerles por los hermosos reviews que me alimentan, Gaby y Yo (Inner) Les enviamos besos y abrazos, ah y muchas gracias a quienes me colocaron a mí como su autora favorita al igual que a la Historia, y quienes la siguen y a mí también. Soy muy Feliz. Los quiero. ^w^ **

**Disfruten este tercer capi :D **

**Sayonara.**


	4. Mi amigo y Salvador

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aquí aparecen le pertenecen a Masashi-Sensei, salvo aquellos que yo agrego para darle un gustoso y bizarro sabor a la historia.

**Advertencias del capítulo: OOC / UA / Lo sexy y despiadado que es Sasuke xD / Violencia intrafamiliar con agresión verbal y psicológica/ Lemon sin amor/ Karin es un objeto sexual.**

**Recuerden, este es un fic de Rating M, así que habrá muertes, torturas, Lemon sin amor, Lemon con amor. Vocabulario fuerte. Y cosas por el estilo. Si de todas maneras quieren leerlo yo estaré demasiado felizzzzzzz :D **

—**Sasuke es despiadadamente sexy (hablan).**

—"**Sasuke es despiadadamente sexy" (piensan).**

**Opening: Eat you alive… de la banda super cool de Limp Bizkit…**

"Como las obsesiones provocan malestar, se recurre a las compulsiones para neutralizarlas, como un mecanismo de compensación.

Las compulsiones son, por lo tanto, una serie de conductas rituales (manifiestas o encubiertas) o acciones mentales que la persona se siente compelida a realizar como respuesta a una obsesión o a reglas que deben cumplirse ordenadamente. Estas disminuyen el malestar y/o la ansiedad de la persona, pero es llevada a cabo bajo la sensación de presión."

.

.

.

La gran cama se movía haciendo chirriar la madera de la que estaba hecha al hacer fricción con el rígido suelo. Dos cuerpos se tocaban, culpables del sonido que inundaba el gran cuarto. Una pelirroja acariciaba la gran espalda del Uchiha, quería sentirla, húmeda como estaba por el sudor que sólo ella lograba sacarle al hermoso Pelinegro, quería sentirla con esas manos que tenían permiso de acariciar toda la piel que ella quisiera. Karin era feliz sintiendo al robusto muchacho sobre ella, dentro de ella.

La hermosa chica lamía el pálido cuello de su amante, su mente vagaba en los tiempos cuando ella comenzó a ser la chica más importante en el círculo donde se desenvolvía Sasuke. Él la había buscado, escogido y desde entonces era su favorita por así decirlo. Recordar eso la alegró, y su lengua recorría y saboreaba el expuesto y agitado pecho del chico. Pero desde hacía un mes, él la buscaba más frecuente, dos o tres veces al día, toda la semana… sólo para tener sexo con ella. Y eso le encantaba, se sentía apreciada y necesitada por ese chico tan apuesto que se robaba sus pensamientos. Pero supo desde la primera noche de ese agitado cambio, que ella no era la causante de tal euforia, justo como pasaba en estos momentos.

—H-Hinata… —Sasuke jadeaba el nombre de la ojiperla mientras recorría con besos las largas y torneadas piernas de Karin, y sus manos subían por la fina cintura y se perdían en los senos de la fémina— Hinata, eres mía. Lo eres…Lo eres y lo serás por siempre.

Karin trataba de obviar ese nombre, él deseaba a otra chica. Esa Hinata que tanta rabia le provocaba. ¿Qué tan hermosa era? ¿Qué tenía para que Sasuke estuviera de esa manera? ¿Quién era? Esas preguntas le recorrían la mente, pero se aliviaba al pensar que de alguna u otra manera, el Uchiha estaba teniendo sexo con ella y no con esa Hinata.

Sasuke introdujo sus dedos en la parte íntima de su acompañante y al verla cerrar los ojos con fuerza y abrir su boca para gemir, acercó su rostro al de ella, mordiendo sus labios y succionando la lengua de la excitada chica. Sabía que gracias a Karin, a su cuerpo y a su buena manera de moverse en la cama, él podía controlarse con respecto a Hinata. Pero sería perfecto si tan sólo fuera la peliazul la que estuviera y no esta chica.

—Karin… ¿harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera?

—S-sí Sasuke…. Cualquier cosa…

—Entonces, haz que tu voz suene con un tono suave y quedo y con un ligero tartamudeo… sonrójate… haz gestos delicados y me llámame "Sasuke-kun" de esa manera.

—No entiendo Sasuke —La muchacha observó detenidamente a los oscuros orbes que estaban frente a ella, sabía a lo que él se había referido, pero eso le dolía en su orgullo.

—Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa —Sasuke sacó su mano del entrepierna femenino, mirando a los ojos chica con rabia y desprecio— Si no lo vas a hacer… entonces lárgate de aquí ¡AHORA!

—No, yo no quiero irme. Quiero seguir contigo. L-lo haré Sasuke-kun.

La chica trató de complacer las exigencias del Diablo mismo, sólo para que él la buscara más, la acariciara más. El ojinegro al escuchar la imitación que esta hacía de su Diosa, lo hizo enloquecer, y su imaginación se liberó, pensando en la pálida chica y escuchando esa voz tan similar se introdujo con desesperación dentro de Karin, haciéndola gemir fuertemente cada vez que sus pelvis chocaban con estruendo.

—Sasukeeeeeeee

—Noooo…. Dilo bien… Hazlo, Hazlo como te lo he pedido.

—S-Sasuke-kun…

—Si Hinata… Hinata…

.

.

.

La ojiperla despertó sorpresivamente al sentir la luz del sol de la tarde golpear su rostro. Era domingo y se había despertado en la mañana como todos los días, aunque no tuviera que ir a clases. Fue a sus prácticas semanales de Thai Chi con su exigente primo Neji, pero al pasar el almuerzo, su cuerpo le pidió a gritos ir a la cama. Y es que desde el viernes en la tarde, su "Nuevo Amigo", la llamaba y ella escondida en el closet, duraba horas hablando por teléfono con él. Hasta casi el amanecer, y eso no le molestaba, sino que la alegraba. Tener amigos era algo genial.

Se levantó y después de darse un baño se colocó un lindo y delicado vestido lila que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, peinó su largo cabello y lo amarró en un moño alto con una larga cinta gris. Se vio en el espejo y se sonrojó un poco al pensar en qué diría Sasuke si la viera de esa manera.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al oír unos fuertes y repetitivos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto, se paralizó. Sin duda era su padre, y al parecer estaba molesto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, tenía miedo.

—"Es mi Padre, lo sé. ¿H-Habrá descubierto a S-Sasuke-kun? E-eso es imposible… y-yo… no quiero que él deje de ser mi amigo. Si no es eso, y si ve m-mi c-celular s-será un problema… S-Sasuke-kun yo cuidaré nuestra amistad."

La ojiperla escondió rápidamente su celular en el closet después de haberlo colocado en silencio, y el aparato quedó oculto entre montones de ropa. Nerviosa fue y abrió la puerta encontrándose a un rígido y enfurecido rostro.

—Oto-san buenas tardes —Hinata hizo una reverencia a su padre y al volver a su postura normal, un ensordecedor golpe en su mejilla la dejó perdida— ¿O-Oto-san?

—Me has mentido Hinata… No has ido a la clase de Piano y no me has dicho, ni tampoco a Iruka. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Acaso… ¿te estás ya acostando con un hombre?

—N-no Oto-san —Hinata soltó un sollozo mientras llevaba su mano a su roja y herida mejilla, estaba aterrada y así miraba a su progenitor, pero ¿cómo podía pensar que ella estaría acostándose con un hombre?

—Pues me demuestras lo contrario. Definitivamente no eres adecuada para ser mi sucesor. Me avergüenzas Hinata, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si esto se llegara a saber. ¿Cómo alguien como tú puede ser mi Hija? Deberías aprender de tu hermana menor, y sentirte menor que ella ya que lo eres. Tu madre se ha equivocado al hacer que tú nacieras primero.

—O-Oto-san… Y-yo n-no he hecho n-nada q-q-que lo avergonzara. Siempre me he esforzado e-en e-eso.

El llanto de Hinata era retenido difícilmente por ella, no quería ser más golpeada emocionalmente por esa temible figura, que era su Padre.

—Pues no lo haces bien, como la mayoría de las cosas. Eres demasiado débil como para ser una Hyuuga. Está por sentado que estás castigada, te quedarás aquí encerrada, no cenarás. Y no irás más a las clases de Piano. Arreglaré esto diciendo que he preferido colocarte un tutor personal. Así que espero pienses en lo que has hecho y te arrepientas de eso.

Hiashi salió del cuarto de la chica cerrando la puerta con brusquedad, ella por su parte escuchó las llaves sonar pasando el hierro que atravesaba la cerradura marcando su encierro. Vio la puerta cerrada totalmente y sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas, se dejó caer al suelo y lloró, lloró por horas. No era justo, ella se había sacrificado siempre para que su padre no tuviera ningún tipo de queja hacia ella, pero nada de lo que había hecho había dado resultado. Miró su reloj de pared, marcaba un poco más de las 8:00 de la noche, y aún sus lágrimas caían. Entonces recordó el celular, quizás Sasuke la había llamado. Caminó rápido hacia el closet, sacando de debajo de las ropas al pobre aparato, y sí, en efecto tenía una llamada perdida del pelinegro. Justo cuando iba a intentar contactarlo, el nombre del chico apareció en la pantalla anunciando su llamada entrante.

—A-aló S-Sasuke-kun…

—"Oh esa Hermosa voz, pero algo va mal" — ¿Estás bien Hime? ¿Estás llorando?

—Y-yo…

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? Dime Hinata…

—Mi p-padre… él se h-ha enterado d-de lo de las c-clases de piano… Y… m-me ha encerrado en mi cuarto. Me d-duele mi pecho.

Hinata lloró fuerte de nuevo, no le importó hacerlo mientras hablaba con el pelinegro, después de todo él era su amigo, y los amigos se apoyan entre sí.

—Te iré a buscar…

— ¿Eh?

—Lo oíste bien. Te iré a buscar. ¿En dónde estás?

—D-demo Sasuke-kun eso c-complicará todo…

—No si lo hacemos bien…

— ¿Hacerlo b-bien?

—Déjalo en mis manos, ahora dime dónde estás.

Sasuke recibió la dirección de la casa de la chica, aunque ya era conocida para él, pero no se permitiría cometer errores. Él la necesitaba, había pasado un día sin verla y dos eran demasiados. Pero lo que era aún más importante era que ella lo necesitaba. Encendió su moto aún con el celular en su oído y comenzó a andar.

—Está bien, iré para allá. Te esperaré en la esquina de la calle frente a tu casa. Haz todo lo que te he dicho. Y ten cuidado, por favor Hime.

Hinata asintió, y colgó la llamada. Sabía que lo que haría sería arriesgado. Pero de alguna manera ella sentía la necesidad de salir de ese encierro tan injusto. Abrió la ventana, recordando los consejos del pelinegro y vio la gran enramada que crecía por la pared. Tragó fuertemente, sintiendo el vértigo sin siquiera haber salido de la habitación.

— ¡Vamos Hinata… sé fuerte! Puedes hacerlo. Q-quiero salir de aquí y q-quiero h-hablar con S-Sasuke-kun. Ganbatte.

Sasuke en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había estacionado en el punto de encuentro. Estaba nervioso, él lo sabía. Y no era para menos, se iba a llevar a la chica que lo tenía bajo las fuertes garras de la locura, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas, no le importaba, de sólo pensar en tenerla por unas horas lo hacía sentir excitado y más nervioso aún.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de espera la peliazul apareció jadeando por haber llegado hasta ahí corriendo. Sin embargo, sonrió para él a manera de saludo. Sasuke la observó de pies a cabeza, estaba hermosa, ese vestido lila la hacía brillar sin duda, su piel se veía más apetecible en la oscuridad de la noche y bajo esa hermosa prenda. Su entrepierna comenzó a exigirla, se regañó mentalmente, debía controlarse, debía hacerlo, DEBÍA.

—Ven, rápido, súbete a la moto —El ojinegro se acercó a la chica y con suma delicadeza le colocó el casco en su cabeza, aplastando el alto moño. Miró su rostro y notó lo hinchado que estaban sus ojos y su mejilla— ¿Te ha golpeado?

—Y-ya no importa… S-Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke acarició con el dorso de su mano la piel aún roja por el golpe que había recibido, haciendo sonrojar levemente a la chica debido al cálido contacto. Respiró profundamente para no entrar como loco a esa casa y vaciar la pistola en el cuerpo de Hiashi por atreverse a golpear a su Princesa. Le sonrió a la tímida chica, y al verla tan descubierta, se quitó su negra chaqueta y se la posó por la espalda a la ojiperla ayudándola a colocársela. La alzó fácilmente y la sentó en su "nave" de dos ruedas, subiéndose luego él.

—Esta será la primera vez que te montas en mi moto, y espero no sea la última. Ahora vámonos —encendiendo el vehículo— abrázame, así no te caerás.

—H-Hai —la dulce chica miró la divertida sonrisa de su Salvador, porque así lo miraba, y obedeciéndolo pasó sus manos por los costados de él entrelazando sus propias manos al nivel del abdomen de Sasuke— Etto… ¿a dónde iremos S-Sasuke-kun?

—Mmm —Sonrió aún más al sentir la suave presión que ejercían las delicadas manos y brazos de la chica en su cuerpo, y la moto comenzó a correr— mis amigos quieren conocerte.

**Ending Blue de mis amados BigBang**

**Notas Finales:**

**Aquí Yoru-chan mejor conocida como la Inner de Gaby.**

**Sé que me he tardado en actualizar, pero estaba en casa de mi hermano y con esto de las festividades se me ha hecho imposible, pero aquí estoy de vuelta y tomaré mi ritmo de actualización.**

**Y ahora…. (Redoblantes)… Respuestas a los reviews…. (Aplausos y algarabía).**

**Marleen: **Seehhh Sasuke es un perro buenote xDD miauuu… ahm pes no, él es su mala influencia pero Hina no perderá su personalidad así no más. xDD pero para qué adelantarte? Así te obsesionas con el fic y lo leerás hasta el final mwajajaja

**Magic Ann Love: **te pido gomen por el retraso pero volveré a actualizar rápido. Pues sí, ella tan linda y él tan inteligente que se aprovecha de eso…. ¿Amigo? Seeehh claaarooooo xD Quiero poner a Ino y a Sakura muy geniales en este fic. Aunque siempre he pensado que Ino lo es,tengo ciertos deslices con Sakura, pero aquí ella será muy cool tengo que aprender a quererla y a sobrellevar nuestras diferencias xD hablé con ella y quedamos en hablarnos más. xD

Y cómo no amar a ese malvado demonio? Es que es malvadamente sexy y perfecto xDD jijijijijj ven aquí Sasuke-Oni xD

Amas mi fic? Awwww Leíste eso Fic? Lo leíste? Magic te ama *o*

**Sasuhinakushinata: **Woah que Nick tan largo x3 aquí está la conti jejejejeej deberíamos tener a un Sasuke-Oni para cada una de nosotras *o* así el mundo sería más perfecto y delicioso waaaaa

**Luna07: **Seehhh desde que pisé la edad bizarra de los 14 años siempre pensé que sería genial que un chico wapo, sexy malo/bueno sintiera una obsesión hacia una. Que en vez de dañarla, la protegiera *o* y hace poco lo recordé y quién mejor para eso que colocarlo en un SasuHina? xDD habrán otras parejas te lo aseguro x3 jejejeje espero leas y las descubras :3

**Evangeline-Darkness12: **Me he reído a montones con tu review xDDD si hubiera leído este coment hace unos meses atrás definitivamente no lo hubiera entendido xD pero pasa que mi mejor amiga me ha encaminado al mundo yaoístico y del shonen ai… y me considero una leve Fujoshi xD levemente porque prefiero el shonen ai C: Y créeme nunca se me había pasado por la mente eso del SasUKE xDDDD

Sasuke: Inner… tú también? ¬¬

Gomen Sasu xD jejejeje bueh, bueh Hinata será… es que no puedo adelantar tanto xDD pero espero no decepcionarte de veras. :3

Ojalá te guste este capi :D

**Luna95: **Aquí está la conti… Y bienvenida al mundo mal influenciado por Sasuke y su aura demoníaca xDD mwajajajaj :D

**Dattabane-ttebayo: **Graaaciiiasssss :3 qué tal este? De verdad me encanta que te encante jejejeje

**Hime-Sama-Hentai: **uhhhh Un ero-Nick *o* aquiii está la contii sé que está algo corto demo el próximo vendrá con todos los hierros *o*

**LaCrazyWriter: **Me encanta leer tus reviews *u* son tan largos jejeje y eso me anima :D ahmm pues esas perras de Miko y Aihara odié escribirlas. Son unas (/%($&$/&$%#%#&&/&$/& xD pero ya nuestro endiablado angelito Sasuke-oni-tenshi ha venido a cobrar la venganza lo amo. En serio lo haces¡? xD jajajaja Pues deberíamos hacer un club de forever alones xD lol

**Gleidys: **jajajajaja los mejores amores son los impredecibles e inimaginables como yo con GD el cantante coreano xDD (Siii claro como no) xD Gracias por querer leer lo que sigue, y si no, pues te regalo a Sasuke para que lo hagas tu mayordomo xD

**Sonne: **Gracias de verdad, y perdón por el retraso pero es que Navidad es tan agotadora y absorbente ¬¬ gomen. Aquí hay un fragmento de Lemon, prontito habrá uno bien fuerte. Fuerte. Utilizaré todo mi poder imaginativo en escribirlo *o* jejejejejeje espero no sufrir un sangrado nasal al hacerlo. xD

**Diminishing Quarter: **Sí, este Sasuke no perdona xD digo que se merecían más, pero Gaby, mi user, me lo ha impedido. Diciéndome que las necesitaría con vida luego… y le hice caso ya que tomo prestado su cuerpo para escribir el fic xD Gracias por tu apoyo *o*

**Ali1895: **Que viva Naruto all Project *o* pues yo también quiero ver lo que pasará xDD es eso raro? Yo sólo me entero un poco antes que ustedes xD

**Talis Powers: **Muchiiiiiisiiimas gracias de veras… Increíble es una palabra fantastimosamente genialosa… *o* gracias :3 miauu

**Pameloshkis: **Wow Fic… eres todo un casanova xDD Sí él es OOC xq pues Sasuke en su vida "Real" es como asexual… acaso no sabe lo deseable que es? Que escoja a Hinata en el anime y restablezca y llene su clan de hijos con ella *o* jejejeje amooooo a las frutas jejejejeje las verduras son escogidas…. Pero gracias por el consejo, mi metabolismo y organismo te lo agradecen jejejejee lol

**Dark Amy-chan: **Sensei! Pues claro, tus fics fueron de los primeros lemons que he leído y eres muy pro! Gracias por tu opinión y por leer mi humilde fic casi Lemon xD

**Kasai Shinju: **(con la voz de cierto antivirus) Los capítulos del fic han sido actualizados. xDD Pronto será revelado ese misterio… jijijiji y espero estés ahí para descubrirlo jejeje Gracias por leer el fic :D

**Mare-14: **Aquí está perdón por la tardanza, estoy muy apenada por eso u_u perdón. Espero sea de tu agrado :D gracias por escribir y leer mi fic-… miauu

**NissaTengou: **Siii mándamela yo gustosa te acepto :D Pues hasta yo quiero ver qué tal lo hace nuestra Hina-chan en el mundo de Sasuke. Y eso comenzará a verse en el próximo capi. Sí verdad? Esas Senpais escritoras de los fics que me gustan hacen unos fics y shots genialosos que a veces hasta me he quedado hasta altas horas de la madrugada leyéndolos. Espero que los otros míos también sean de tu agrado :3

**Minna-san** **estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews, follows y favorites que le han dado a mi fic y a mí. Mi fic está sonrojado por todas las declaraciones de amor que ha recibido. xD jajaja pero espero que no se decepcionen de este capi, es necesario para dar forma al próximo, que posiblemente lo suba mañana, los quiero mucho… ahora… y como hace Germán Garmendia (no soy de chile, pero este tío es demasiado loco y gracioso xD…) haremos preguntas…**

**¿Han soñado alguna vez con un personaje de Naruto?**

Yo sí, hace tiempo… cuando comencé a ver el anime. Soñé que el Rubio me enseñaba el Kage Bunshin y luego el rasengan xD jajajaja ay q lol…

Espero sus respuestas en los reviews. Los quiero. Besos. Sayonara ^^


	5. De visita por el Lado Oscuro

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aquí aparecen le pertenecen a Masashi-Sensei, salvo aquellos que yo agrego para darle un gustoso y bizarro sabor a la historia.

**Advertencias del capítulo: OOC / UA / Lo sexy y despiadado que es Sasuke xD / Violencia intrafamiliar con agresión verbal y psicológica/ Lemon sin amor/ Karin es un objeto sexual.**

**Recuerden, este es un fic de Rating M, así que habrá muertes, torturas, Lemon sin amor, Lemon con amor. Vocabulario fuerte. Y cosas por el estilo. Si de todas maneras quieren leerlo yo estaré demasiado felizzzzzzz :D **

—**Sasuke es despiadadamente sexy (hablan).**

—"**Sasuke es despiadadamente sexy" (piensan).**

**Opening: Tonight de mi amada banda de K-pop BigBang.**

Ya era vano pensar el porqué de la situación. Ahí estaba ella disfrutando del aire en su rostro, con sus manos entrelazadas rodeando el cuerpo de ese muchacho que la había salvado del furtivo encierro. Ahora estaba en una moto, yendo a un lugar desconocido, pero que moría de ganas de saber cómo era. Pues según las palabras de su amigo, sus amigos estarían allá. Hinata Hyuuga tenía la imponente curiosidad de saber cómo era el lugar donde su único amigo se desenvolvía. Sin casi notarlo sonrió dulcemente y observó a su acompañante que sólo miraba hacia adelante, no llevaba el casco puesto y su cabello negro revoloteaba hacia atrás; aunque ella no le viera el rostro, podía notar que él disfrutaba ir así, disfrutaba el viento, disfrutaba la velocidad, él era diferente al resto de personas que ella había conocido, así que ¿estaba bien confiar en él? Absolutamente. Ella confiaba absolutamente en él. Sabía que él la protegería.

Sasuke paró en un lugar algo oscuro, parecía un poco abandonado y estaba rodeado por grandes rejas.

—Soy yo, abran la puerta.

La entrada dio paso al Rey Demonio llamado Sasuke y a la dulce e inocente princesa Hinata. Ésta volteó hacia atrás viendo a los dos porteros, y notó que uno llevaba una especie de venda en el puente de su nariz, pensó que se había golpeado y con una mano los saludó a ambos, recibiendo de parte de ellos una expresión de asombro.

El pelinegro y dueño de esos dominios, estacionó su Belleza Nocturna y bajó de ella, ayudando luego a su hermosa acompañante a hacer lo mismo. La miró detalladamente y quitó su casco, la observó de nuevo y casi por impulso le soltó el cabello deshaciéndose de ese moño alto.

—Me gustas más con tu cabello totalmente suelto Hime.

Hinata asintió sonrojada, estaba siendo halagada y eso realmente se sentía bien.

—Debes saber algunas cosas antes de entrar ahí. La primera es que no somos chicos decentes por así decirlo. Nuestra apariencia o nuestros modales no son nada parecidos a los que estás acostumbrada a ver. En realidad sólo venimos a divertirnos. Así que si te sientes mal, sólo dímelo. Y te llevaré al lugar que quieras.

—Q-quiero entrar —estaba asustada, no lo negaba. Sabía que Sasuke no era un chico como de los que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver, pero eso lo hacía más especial. Y ella no le temía a él. —Q-quiero saber m-más de Sasuke-kun y sus amigos.

El Uchiha sonrió levemente, esa chica de verdad le encantaba. Tomó su mano, sintiendo cómo ella tembló al sentir ese cálido contacto y eso lo emocionó sintiendo un alto nivel de esperanzas de ser notado por ella.

Ambos entraron al gran galpón, estaba repleto de personas. Hinata estaba asombrada, todo el lugar estaba amoblado con grandes sofás, mesas de varios tamaños, un bar enorme, una gran pista de baile, baños se veían al fondo y varias puertas que supuso serían habitaciones. Luces de varios colores recorrían todo, y entonces la ojiperla mientras era llevada de la mano de su Salvador hacía unos grandes asientos negros y acolchados divisó a todas las personas que estaban bailando o sentados en el bar ingiriendo alcohol: todos o la gran mayoría vestían de negro, con grandes peinados, con cabellos de colores llamativos, zapatos con muchas hebillas y cosas de metal y tatuajes por todas las partes visibles de su cuerpo. Quedó sorprendida, pero no estaba asustada. Volteó su rostro encontrándose con muchos ojos curiosos que la observaban.

Sasuke llegó al lado de su único y mejor amigo, un rubio de ojos azules que estaba sentado en el gran sofá de cuero negro, y observaba a la recién llegada con alta curiosidad.

—Hinata, él es Naruto.

—B-buenas noches N-Naruto-san —inclinándose ofreciendo una reverencia como saludo.

—No hagas eso Hinata-chan. Y no me digas San… me hace sentir… bueno mayor dattebayo.

—Oh… lo siento N-Naruto-kun.

—Ven Hime, siéntate.

Hinata observó a Sasuke, y con suma delicadeza se sentó a su lado arreglando un poco su vestido para no mostrar sus piernas.

—Oi Hinata-chan, ¿sabes? Sasuke nos ha hablado mucho de ti, pero eres más hermosa de lo que él me ha dicho.

Naruto rio sinceramente rascándose la nuca pero paró de golpe al percibir el aura asesina de su amigo que lo miraba de una manera no tan agradable. Y al ver a la invitada, notó un enorme sonrojo que se había creado en su rostro. Al verla pensó que su querido amigo era un completo suertudo.

—Dobe, no hables más de la cuenta.

—Ok, lo entiendo Teme. Pero quiero que todos sepan lo afortunado que eres al tener una novia tan bella como Hinata-chan.

— ¿Eh? ¿N-novia?

Hinata se sobresaltó, esa palabra jamás había sido usada por sus labios. Ni siquiera estaba en su léxico. ¿Ella novia de Sasuke?

—"Imposible, él es m-mi amigo. Además… aquí debe haber más de una chica q-que s-sea del agrado d-de él. N-nunca se fijaría en mí más que c-como un a-amigo".

—Shikamaru, bájale a la música un momento y pásame el micrófono Dattebayo… tengo un anuncio importantísimo que hacer.

—Dobe… no hagas una estup-….

Naruto ya había tomado el micrófono de la mano del somnoliento chico. Y con mucha energía se subió en la mesa donde estaban las botellas que él mismo había vaciado hacía un rato.

—Chicos… Un anuncio… nuestro querido líder Sasuke tiene una hermosa novia. La ha traído aquí hoy, deben verla. La Princesa Debe conocerlos… yahoooo

El pobre rubio fue lanzado por los aires por el Uchiha. Pero eso ya no servía de nada, todos o la gran mayoría fueron a ver a la chica que Naruto había proclamado como novia de Sasuke. Pero Hinata estaba absorta en una palabra… "líder".

— ¿Así que tú eres Hinata? Mi nombre es Sakura.

—Sí, y es mi novia Hinata-chan.

—Cállate idiota… vas a espantarla.

—Un placer Sakura-san.

—Ni que lo digas, el placer es mío.

—Sakura, llévate a toda esta gente fuera de mi vista.

—Claro Sasuke, tan amargado como siempre.

Hinata logró saludar al resto con inclinaciones de su rostro. Y desvió su mirada al chico que estaba sentado a su lado. ¿Era él el líder de todos ellos?

—Hinata-san, ten una bebida.

Un callado muchacho de cabello naranja le ofreció un vaso lleno de un líquido marronizado. Y de la misma manera que lo entregó desapareció.

—Él era Juugo —Sasuke trataba por todos los medios de que Hinata no se sintiera incomoda, pero la halló sonriendo— ¿Qué sucede?

—Todos son muy am-mables conmigo… n-no tienes de qué p-preocuparte Sasuke-kun.

Hinata le sonrió al absorto pelinegro, no importaba si él era el líder de todos esos chicos. No importaba si él era un "rebelde", ella siempre le brindaría sus sonrisas. Tomó el vaso que Juugo le había dado lo miró y sintió la fría temperatura en sus manos. Miró a Sasuke de soslayo, y éste tenía una expresión de duda y ansiedad en su rostro. La ojiperla sonrió para sí, y se armó de valor y le dio un gran trago a su bebida.

— ¡No Hime! —Sasuke creyó que ella sabría cómo NO debía tomarse ese licor, pero se equivocó, la vio tragar de sopetón y unas arrugas se formaron en el rostro de la chica— Hime, ¿estás bien?

—Es, Es m-muy F-fuerte. Y-yo d-definitivamente no tomaré esto d-de nuevo S-Sasuke-kun.

—Es mejor que no.

Sasuke rio a carcajadas al verla reaccionar de esa manera. Recibió una rara mirada de Naruto que olímpicamente ignoró, y quitándole el vaso de la mano a la peliazul, se tomó lo que ella había dejado, que aún era mucho.

—Hinata-chan, ¿quién eres?

— ¿Eh? —"¿Por qué preguntó eso? ¿Conocerá a mi padre?"

—Dobe…

— ¿Segura que no eres una hada? ¿O algo así? Has hecho sonreír a Sasuke. Eso no lo había logrado Nadie.

—Etto… y-yo… y-yo… Etto…

—Dobe… Urusai….

Sasuke se levantó tomando a Hinata de la mano, haciéndola levantarse.

—Ven Hime, te voy a alejar de este Baka. Vamos a bailar.

— ¿B-bailar?

— ¿No quieres bailar conmigo Hime?

—N-No es eso —de alguna manera Hinata ya se había acostumbrado a que Sasuke la llamara así, y en cierto modo le gustaba— S-si es contigo n-no hay problema.

Sasuke la observó, miró sus mejillas sonrojadas, ella no le temía. Eso definitivamente era un buen avance. Recordó lo que su tonto amigo había mencionado, ella era la única que lo había logrado hacer sonreír. ¿Quizás esto podría ser más que una enfermiza obsesión?

— ¿Acaso no sabes bailar? ¿Es eso?

—… —La ojiperla asintió sumida en la vergüenza, mientras jugaba con la punta de sus dedos.

—Bien, yo te enseñaré. Si no me tienes miedo eso será muy fácil.

—Y-yo no te t-tengo miedo Sasuke-kun.

—Justo lo que quería oír. Ven.

Ambos caminaron hacia una parte más privada del gran galpón donde estarían solos, pero sin dejar de escuchar la música. Sasuke tomó a la tímida chica por la cintura acercándola un poco a él, no tanto o ella se daría cuenta de la creciente excitación que su entrepierna estaba sufriendo o disfrutando. La música empezó a sonar, era una música algo sensual que ameritaba un contacto cercano. Sasuke se controló y miró a la chica sonrojada.

—Sólo debes soltarte un poco más. Siente el ritmo de la canción.

El sonrojo de Hinata creció, Sasuke tomó las manos de ella y las colocó en su pecho, y sus manos regresaron a la fina cintura de la chica. Respiró profundamente, el aroma de la ojiperla retumbaba en su cerebro y su cuerpo comenzó a hervir. La acercó un poco más, sólo un poco más. Su mente divagaba en ello. Pero un leve acercamiento no dañaría a nadie. Sólo un poco más, un poco más y la sentiría de una manera embriagadora. Sus pelvis chocaron por un segundo y todo autocontrol obtenido se fue a la mierda, y no culpaba al trago que se había tomado. Su mano subió por la espalda de la chica bajo la gran chaqueta. Y regresó de nuevo a la cintura. Hinata quedó sonrojadamente petrificada. Miró los oscuros ojos que tenía al frente, y que cada vez se acercaban más y más, estaba nerviosa nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un muchacho y menos de Sasuke. Pero sentía una gran emoción en su pecho, en su estómago y en sus piernas.

Sasuke notó el nerviosismo de la chica pero no podía alejarse de ella, no quería hacerlo, ella era tan cálida. Ella era el centro de sus sueños, pensamientos, deseos, y la tenía cerca, y estaban solos. Acercó su rostro hasta el níveo cuello de su princesa y delicadamente olfateó, percibiendo el olor natural de la piel de Hinata. Exquisito. Sus labios con un ligero roce, se atrevieron a hacer un recorrido desde la hermosa y tentadora clavícula de la chica hasta su oído. Sasuke se detuvo ahí. Su voz era un poco ronca y suave, como la suave música que los encantadores de serpientes tocan para tener a tan hermosos reptiles en sus manos. Y así estaba Hinata, estaba encantada, literalmente. Se sentía como si fuera la víctima de un terrible hechizo.

—Me gustas Hime —Sasuke susurraba en el oído de la chica que al oír esa ronca y suave voz sintió un gran pero extasiante escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo tomando con fuerza la camisa del muchacho— Me gustas tanto que no creo poder controlarme por más tiempo.

— ¿N-na-n-ni?

Hinata tragó grueso. No entendía a lo que él se refería. ¿Controlarse de qué y por qué? Pero lo que más le importaba era cómo se sentía ella. No sabía cómo explicarse a sí misma lo que su cuerpo sentía con el tacto y la voz de este misterioso y atrayente chico, pero se sentía mareada y con grandes descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo en especial en su vientre.

—Te deseo para mí.

El imponente ojinegro subió una mano con gran rapidez y la colocó en el cuello de la sonrojada y nerviosa peliazul. Sus labios se fueron acercando, y sus ojos no quitaban su mirada de unos grandes y perlados iguales que tenían justo al frente. Sus labios se apresuraron, ya no podían más. Y en un segundo eran los carceleros de los rosados labios de la Hyuuga. Hinata cerró sus ojos. No se esperaba lo que estaba pasando, pero no le molestaba. Se mentiría al pensar que le desagradaba sentir los labios del apuesto ojinegro, no importaba si esos besos tenían un fuerte sabor al licor que ella había "probado" hacía un rato.

Sasuke profundizó el beso, y paseó su lengua por los femeninos labios, para luego introducirla en esa boca que lo había vuelto loco desde hace un mes. La abrazó con la mano que estaba en la cintura. La besó y la besó y la besó de nuevo. No se cansaría de hacerlo. Ella era hermosa. Perfecta. Era suya.

Hinata recibía los profundos y largos besos del que una vez nombró "amigo", y que ahora no sabía cómo llamarle. Se sentía como en otro mundo. Había olvidado dónde estaban. Hasta que sintió cómo su espalda chocaba con una pared, y como su pierna era acariciada por una fuerte mano. Su entrepierna le avisó, por así decirlo que si no paraba esto, pasaría lo que su padre le había dicho en la mañana. Y aunque le gustaran los besos que su sensible cuello estaba recibiendo, y los sonidos extraños, incluyendo gemidos, que Sasuke profería y los que ella misma hacía, debía parar, alguien se acercaba. Su salvación enviada por Venus.

—S-S-Sasuke-kun… O-O-Onegai… P-P-Para. Alguien v-viene.

Sasuke frenó. Se cabreó y tal como había dicho Hinata alguien llegó. Su mejor amigo, al que le harían un funeral por haber interrumpido de esa manera.

—Teme, lo siento eh… no te molestes conmigo. Quita esa cara de Demonio que estás poniendo. Te tengo que decir algo sumamente importante.

—Habla de una maldita vez Dobe.

Hinata se sonrojó al imaginar que la encontraran en la situación en la que estaba con el Pelinegro. Pero vio cómo su mano era atrapada y entrelazada por la del chico.

—Sasuke, Hinata perdón por interrumpirlos, pero esto no debe esperar Dattebayo. Teme, él viene para Konoha City.

— ¿Él? ¿A qué te refieres Baka? ¿No me digas que has venido sólo para jugar acertijos? Ahora sí te mataré.

—No es un acertijo. Me refiero a que él, Itachi, viene.

— ¿Q-Qué has dicho? —Sasuke apretó la mano que lo unía con la ojiperla, escuchar ese nombre no le caía bien— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me ha llamado mi hermano mayor hace un rato. Él también viene. ¿Qué harás?

—Maldición. Por ahora, sólo llevaré a Hime a su casa. Tú quédate a cargo Naruto. No podemos asegurarnos de que no haya ya llegado a la Ciudad. Y no quiero que él vea a Hinata.

**Ending: Tonight de mis hermosos BigBang (además es la que suena cuando los chicos fueron a "Bailar") xD**

**Notas Finales Por Inner-chan:**

**Ohayo Minna-san cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí les he traído este nuevo capi Para compensar lo corto del otro. :P**

**Bien no todos respondieron la pregunta que dejé al final T_T espero que la próxima sí lo hagan… ahora a responder reviews ^v^**

**Dattabane-ttebayo: **jajajajaj exigencia recibida. :P está éste más largo? :O y bueno?

**Lilith Inmaculate: **Imagina cómo me siento yo al escribir esos lemons T_T siento que estoy traicionando a Hinata. Pero aquí sí ha venido el inicio de todas las reacciones Sasuhinistas del fic *o*

**Sasuhinakushinata: **Siiii ese Hiashi tan desgraciaadooo… ¬¬ pero la Hina se le escapó. Mwajajajaja Ganbatte Hinata-sama. :P Y siii pobre Karin, ella no me cae mal pero la prefiero a ella como objeto sexual de Sasuke q a Sakura. No tolero el SasuSaku xDDD

**Guest (me imagino que es Magic): **jajajajaja El Sasuke se vengará a su sexy modo… ^w^ soy malvada… demo eso vendrá pa luego xD … ahh pes sii, hacer a Sakura genial es difícil para una Hinateísta como yo, demo, lo lograré. Jum. Y pues ya sabes que Hina es muy tímida, Y Sasuke la ha sacado de tanta atención, así que irá acostumbrándose a ellos de a poco. :P pero igual espero te haya gustado el capi.

**Sasuhina.18: **Has comentado ahora eso es lo importante jejeje siii Hermanaaaa has vuelto :P Siii cuando lo rompas me avisas para yo hacer lo mismo e irnos a raptarlos.. eh couf couf eh verlos en el concierto… sí eso, verlos xDD Todas quisiéramos ser ella.. y tener a un Sasuke así perdido por nosotras waaaaaa *u* jijijiji La primera vez que vi el video de Haru Haru lloré como loca T_T amo a GD y a TOP. Es que ellos son buaaa… *o* Beshitos Sasuke te agradece tus ánimos Sasuhinistas. XD

**Angelical Love: **Bienvenida al fic yeeiii Pues urra por tu Oto-san, pero míralo de esta manera, si no hubiera pasado Hinata no se hubiera ido con nuestro deseado Rey Demonio *o* jajaja te dan risa? Geniaall me encanta leer comentarios como este donde se expresan las perspectivas locas de cada lector *o* waaa hasta las 3 am en serio? Meoww eres un amor… yo guardaré el secret a tu padre xD y ha sido pronto esta actualización xD jejejeje

**Dark Amy-chan: **Shiiii lo soy xDDD soy una novata pervertida pero en potencia xD jajaja ahh pues siii Karin está ciega por ahora, sólo existe para ella el Uchiha. Y con tal de estar con él, hará lo que él le pida. Es triste. T_T Bueh y el lobo aún no sale por completo… pero viene una Jauría en camino. Jejeje. Siii yo amo al Germán… "Chupa el perro, el Germán me dijo que soy genial" xD él es muy pro :3

**Kyuubi-No-Akitami: **Waaa siii es que ese es mi cometido dejar intrigas jejejeje :3 que bueno que te encante miauuu

**Mare-14: **Lol de seguro era una premonición que te puso nuestro dios Sasuhinista (Véase Sasuke) xD jajajaja que sueño tan genial *o* estaba predestinado que te gustaría esta pareja, miauu es que ellos son tan geniales juntos. :D

**LaCrazyWriter: **jajajaj estás casi en lo cierto,,, casi… pero deberás esperar para eso. :3 has visto alguna vez la peli de Hércules? La animación de Disney, cuando los pequeños diablillos siempre dicen que Hades los matará si se entera, y el otro dice algo como: "Eso es sii se entera" xD así que eso pasa con Hiashi. xDD ojalá no se entere todavía. Porque entonces el SasuHina no avanzaría. Jajajajaja looool es que para ser sinceras el rubio es lindo y sexy, baka, pero lindo y sexy xD miauuu pero eso nunca te lo diremos Naruto, no mientras Sasuke exista xD Claaroo! Matta ne!

**Luna07: **El Lemon fuerte SasuHina aún no puede darse, dado que es de Hina-chan de quien hablamos pero pronto mwajajajajaja pronto Sasuke se estará…. Eh saboreando a Hina? xD –Te doy un Sasuke vestido como Sebastian el de Kuroshitsuji *o* Pues y que vivan nuestros sueños locos con nuestros amados personajes. Miauu.

**AsuanaUchihaHyuga: **Que vivaaaaa yeeeeiiiiiii siii pienso igual sobre Karin. Bueh hoy hubo un acercamiento que abre el camino lemonístico entre estos dos seres, pero Itachi le cortó la nota indirectamente al pobre Sasuke. xD. Saludos de la escritora xD miauu..

**Minna-san me alegra leer sus reviews de veras… Y ¿qué les ha parecido este capi? Bueno? Le doy la Bienvenida Oficialmente a aquellas personas geniales y super pro que se han dispuesto a leer mi fic. Y agradezco a quienes le han dado un follow o un favorite tanto al fic como a esta loca escritora xD jejeje bien la pregunta de hoy es:**

**¿Qué palabra siempre está en su vocabulario? Aquella que usan en casi todas sus frases.**

**Naruto: **Pues la mía es Dattebayo… soy un genio al inventarla Dattebayo… ^o^

**Hinata: **Amm la mía es Etto… p-pero es s-solo cuando estoy n-nerviosa.

**Sasuke: **Hmph…

**Yo: **Ahhhh pues Sasuke que creativo eres… xDD ahm yo tengo 2… la que más uso es "Pro"… y la 2da es "Bizarro" y sus derivados xDDD

Espero sus respuestas…. Matta ne… los quiero beshos y abrazos :D


	6. Sin permiso?

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aquí aparecen le pertenecen a Masashi-Sensei, salvo aquellos que yo agrego para darle un gustoso y bizarro sabor a la historia.

**Advertencias del capítulo: OOC / UA / Lo sexy y despiadado que es Sasuke xD / Alcohol.**

**Recuerden, este es un fic de Rating M, así que habrá muertes, torturas, Lemon sin amor, Lemon con amor. Vocabulario fuerte. Y cosas por el estilo. Si de todas maneras quieren leerlo yo estaré demasiado felizzzzzzz :D **

—**Sasuke es despiadadamente sexy (hablan).**

—"**Sasuke es despiadadamente sexy" (piensan).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening: Baby Good Night de GD&TOP Amo esa canción. ****Es tan sexy. Cómo puede una canción ser tan sexy?**

—Ven Hinata, nos vamos.

—Sayonara Hinata-chan.

—S-Sayonara Naruto-kun. Ha sido un placer.

Ambos chicos salieron de la gran guarida, Sasuke caminaba aprisa mientras Hinata era halada por la mano que seguía unida con la del contrariado pelinegro. Él no entendía cómo habían llegado a esta situación, pero sabía que dejar a su preciada ojiperla frente a su hermano mayor sería un error que él no estaría dispuesto a cometer.

Con su serio semblante tomó a la hermosa ojiperla por la cintura y en un solo movimiento la subió sobre su moto, para luego hacerlo él también. Encendió su moto sin pronunciar palabra y partió por las oscuras calles. Estaba molesto. Cabreado. Justo cuando la vida le había sonreído por primera vez con su hermosa princesa a la que tanto deseaba, su hermano aparecía y le dañaba todo. ¿Cómo no estar molesto?

El viento golpeaba su rostro, ayudándolo a despejar su mente. Pero la respuesta no llegaba. ¿Qué buscaba su hermano por la ciudad de Konoha? Todo era tan agobiante. Sus pensamientos lo arremolinaban llevándolo a una visión un poco densa, hasta que sintió un suave abrazo y recordó a Hinata. Ella estaba a su lado justo ahora. Lo estaba desde hacía unas horas. Él la había besado y ella le había correspondido. Cerró sus ojos por una milésima de segundo para recordar las sensaciones que tuvo en ese momento cuando la sintió tan de cerca, volvió a abrirlos y sonrió ladinamente, había probado el elixir más exquisito que existiera en el mundo entero, uno del que pudiera estar pegado todo el día y la noche bebiendo hasta quedar totalmente satisfecho y eso era simplemente imposible, él nunca quedaría satisfecho de Hinata, siempre querría más de ella, hasta ser totalmente dependiente de la pálida muchacha.

La Hyuuga, por su parte, no había olvidado ni por un segundo lo que había pasado. Sasuke la había besado y ella no lo impidió. Simplemente recibió el gran y aturdidor beso del pelinegro, porque sí, la había aturdido. Sus sentidos se habían perdido en una clase de onda expansiva que borraba las acciones propias de ella. Realmente pensó que estaba flotando yendo a un lugar totalmente desconocido. Pero es que aunque ella lo había pensado, no sabía qué tan atrayente e hipnotizador era ese hermoso ojinegro que la había salvado del malvado encierro de su cuarto. Eso era lo que había pasado, él la había hipnotizado y por eso ella reaccionó de esa manera, dejándose besar por esos labios que de alguna manera la habían dejado con una deliciosa sensación de una potente resequedad en su garganta, una que sólo esos labios podían quitar. El sonrojo apareció en su rostro sin previo aviso, imaginar o recordar lo que había pasado al parecer era una bomba que atentaba contra la serenidad de sus facciones. Se abrazó un poco más inconscientemente al cálido cuerpo del muchacho, mientras escondía su rostro en la fornida espalda de éste.

—Hinata… ¿estás bien? —La voz aterciopelada de Sasuke hizo sacar la mente de la ojiperla de las ensoñaciones que había tenido.

— ¿Eh? Ahm s-sí, s-sólo es el f-frío Sasuke-kun.

—No te preocupes, ya casi hemos llegado.

Sasuke estacionó un poco más adelante, quedando un poco distante de la enorme casa de la hermosa chica. Ayudó, con suma delicadeza, a la ojiperla a bajar de su hermosa moto. La menuda muchacha bajó con extremo cuidado, tocando el negro asfalto como si probara su veracidad.

—Hinata… —Sasuke robó la atención completa de la tímida muchacha a quien le comenzaron a temblar los labios como un acto-reflejo— lo que pasó hoy… —el pelinegro se acercó un poco a los rosados labios de la Hyuuga acariciándolos con su pálido dedo índice —No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Hinata dio un respingo, y ahí iba de nuevo… esa sensación extraña que le producía esa suave y ronca voz que salía de esos hermosos labios masculinos, esa corriente que se expandía por cada músculo y célula de su pequeño cuerpo. Trató de responder, pero ninguna palabra se le aparecía en su boca. ¿Qué debía hacer? Decirle que no lo hiciera de nuevo era lo lógico…pero ¿eso era lo que ella quería? No sabía, realmente estaba confundida. Recordó de nuevo lo que había sucedido. Recordó el dulce tacto de los labios del pelinegro con los de ella, y luego cómo él lo había transformado en uno violento y necesitado. Se estremeció, pero una verdad le llegó a la mente.

—Y-yo t-tampoco m-me arrepiento S-Sasuke-kun. D-Demo… q-quisiera q-que n-no lo hicieras d-de nuevo s-sin mi p-permiso.

Sasuke miró sorprendido a la nerviosa pero decidida muchacha, de alguna manera esa reacción le gustó muchísimo más; ella había admitido que le había gustado el beso, él sólo necesitaba fomentar más su extraña relación con esa chica y absolutamente tendría su permiso para probar eternamente de su delicioso elixir.

—Trataré de contenerme Hime —Sasuke sonrió un poco mostrando una mirada realmente llena de autoconfianza y deseo— pero me será difícil.

Hinata tragó grueso, ¿cómo él lograba ponerla tan nerviosa? Él rápidamente se había ganado su confianza, ella no le temía, aun sabiendo que él no era un chico que deseaba el bien para la sociedad. Pero sabía que al menos con ella y sus amigos él no era una mala persona. Sólo lo veía como un chico al que le gustaba la Libertad y quería vivir libre por siempre, cosa que ella nunca podría hacer. Sin embargo, la verdad era que no sabía absolutamente nada de él, de dónde venía, o cómo era antes de ser como lo era ahora, si tenía familia, y si él los veía. Entonces recordó el porqué de su "escape furtivo" de la guarida de Sasuke… ¿quién era ese Itachi?

—S-Sasuke-kun…

— ¿Sí? —Sasuke se sentó en el asiento de su moto con sus piernas abiertas y extendidas en forma de V, y de una manera no tan sutil atrajo a la ojiperla tomándola por la cintura hacia él y colocándola entre sus piernas cerca, pero sin entrar en la zona riesgosa y delicada del Uchiha.

Hinata palideció. Respiró profundamente mientras sentía sus mejillas arder y miraba cómo el arrogante chico sonreía con satisfacción. Miró la negra chaqueta que tenía puesta, era tan acogedora. Era, definitivamente, un buen lugar en donde posar la vista para no observar a los hermosos ojos negros como la noche que la podían absorber hasta caer en sus labios. Sus delicadas manos estaban sufriendo un poco de frío y para no jugar con ellas mientras hablaba las escondió en los bolsillos de la oscura prenda que le pertenecía al atrayente chico que tenía justo frente a ella tomándola de la cintura.

—Debes acostumbrarte Hime — el Uchiha tomó un azulino mechón de cabello y lo acercó a su rostro besándolo y absorbiendo su rico olor a fresas, esas fresas que tanto le gustaban pues eran una fruta ácida y dulce al mismo tiempo, perfecta como la Ojiperla— ahora, dime lo que querías.

—Etto —era difícil concentrarse para ella al ver lo que el chico hacía sin la más mínima vergüenza, sonrojada tragó fuerte y organizó sus palabras— ¿Q-qué sucede c-con esa p-persona llamada Itachi?

Sasuke se puso serio, eso era un tema delicado. Pero sabía que la ojiperla sólo estaba preocupada por él, y aunque sonara tonto viniendo de un tipo sin escrúpulos como él, no quería causarle nervios a ella. No a ella, ella que era su preciado tesoro.

—Está bien Hime, te lo contaré.

.

.

.

El rubio estaba nervioso. Esto no se lo esperaba, y mucho menos que el Teme de su mejor amigo lo había dejado "a cargo" de la situación. ¿Qué se suponía que haría si llegaba Itachi hasta allá? ¿Luchar con él? ¿Correrlo? ¿Brindarle un trago?

Uno de los porteros llegó corriendo hasta él, miró a todos lados. Todos estaban bailando como si nada hubiera pasado, y era como debía ser. El asunto con Itachi era uno discreto, donde sólo los más allegados a Sasuke o los de mayor edad, los veteranos, sabían.

—Namikaze… Tu hermano está aquí. Está alegando que al ser tu hermano tiene el derecho de entrar. ¿Qué hago? Eres el que ha quedado encargado.

—Sasuke-Teme —el rubio gruñó por lo bajo maldiciendo internamente a su amigo y líder— déjalo pasar. Tampoco es como que estemos en guerra, Dattebayo.

El pelicastaño muchacho, encargado de la puerta, tomó su radio y presionando el botón del costado izquierdo del aparato le comunicó a su compañero que le permitiera la entrada al recién llegado. Luego de eso, y en absoluta calma caminó hacia la puerta del galpón, sosteniendo su UZI con fuerza. No era nada personal, pero no confiaba en Itachi o en alguno de su grupo.

.

.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte hermanito.

—Deidara…

Un rubio algo alto de cabello largo, amarrado en una coleta entró con total libertad por el recinto, ni siquiera miró al portero ni a su arma, sólo caminó hasta llegar al frente de Naruto sonriendo de manera un poco psicótica. Miró detrás de su hermano, detallando un confortable sofá negro. Pasó al lado de Naruto y de un salto cayó en el gran mueble. Suspiró, había sido un largo viaje. Andar por ahí haciendo trabajos de alto riesgo no era cosa fácil. Lanzó su mirada a una botella que estaba al frente en la pequeña mesa y tomó un gran trago después de haber servido en un vaso.

—Ven Naruto, siéntate al lado de tu hermano mayor.

Naruto caminó sin mucho ánimo, estas estúpidas situaciones le cabreaban al extremo. Al llegar al lado de su hermano, hizo lo mismo y se sirvió un vaso del fuerte licor.

—Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Oi… así no deberías comportarte, sabes que puedo hacer explotar este lugar en un momento, ¿no?

—Sí lo sé… pero no recuerdo haberte preguntado si podías hacer eso o no.

La mirada de ambos era desafiante del uno para el otro. El rubio mayor rió estrepitosamente, pero gracias a la alta música sólo lo escuchó Naruto.

—Parece que al estar tanto tiempo con Sasuke has asimilado su conducta… pero está bien. Al menos ya no huyes de mí como cuando eras un crío. Te diré la verdad sólo porque me has respondido de esa manera —sonrió mientras daba otro gran sorbo a su bebida— Yo sólo vine acompañando a Itachi, y él sólo quiere hablar unas pequeñas cosas con su hermano. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—Sabes que no te creo.

—No me importa si no lo haces Naruto. Pero sabes que lo único que debes hacer es temerme —los azules ojos del mayor brillaban con furia y denotaban un orgullo enorme— Así que, sólo queda esperar a que los Uchiha hablen de sus asuntos.

Naruto cerró sus manos formando un puño. Él sabía lo que su hermano y el resto de sus compañeros eran capaces de hacer. Y ellos habían trabajado mucho para hacer de Konoha City su dominio o Reino, como para que por una tontería de falta de autocontrol y paciencia se fuera todo al caño y terminara en una guerra de bandas.

.

.

.

La ojiperla miraba al chico frente a ella. Esperaba su respuesta, ella quería saber más sobre él, y de alguna manera se sentía mal por ver la reacción que tuvo Sasuke cuando Naruto le nombró a esa persona, y quería poder entenderlo a él, a su amigo-y-algo-más-que-no-sabía-cómo-nombrar.

Sasuke carraspeó, ¿por dónde debía empezar? Ah claro, por el maldito principio.

—Itachi es mi hermano mayor —el Uchiha observó cada una de las reacciones de la princesa en sus brazos, la vio sorprenderse un poco y esto le hizo sentir una gran punzada en su ya oscuro corazón— Pero la verdad es que preferiría que no nos uniera ningún tipo de vínculo.

La pálida muchacha no se esperaba esto, trató de imaginarse si ella sintiera eso por Hanabi, pero desistió… le resultaba tremendamente doloroso.

—Él, —el ojinegro continuó, aunque fuera una verdadera molestia recordar eso, él quería que la ojiperla lo conociera, quizás no a fondo (dado que huiría corriendo despavorida de él), pero sí lo suficiente— Itachi es el culpable de la muerte de mi padre.

— ¿N-Nani? Y-Yo lo s-siento S-Sasuke-kun, —Hinata bajó su rostro, estaba totalmente apenada y su corazón comenzó a dolerle, y unas incontrolables lágrimas comenzaron a salir recorriendo sus mejillas de porcelana— n-no debí preguntar. G-Gomen.

—No te preocupes Hime —el ojinegro sacó con cuidado una de las finas manos de la Hyuuga de la gran chaqueta y la entrelazó con la suya, era sumamente difícil hablar del pasado y aun peor era ver a su Princesa llorar, con su mano libre secó las lágrimas del rostro de la chica cosa que terminó siendo una caricia. — Creo que es mejor que entres a tu casa. Te acompañaré hasta allá.

La Hyuuga asintió sonrojada por el leve tacto del muchacho. Ambos caminaban en total silencio, él todavía le tomaba de la mano y ella quería que así fuera. En unas zancadas más, ambos estaban junto a la pared que daba al cuarto de la chica, y allí estaba la gran enramada que la ayudó a bajar y ahora lo haría a subir. Se sintió por un momento como Julieta. Sasuke miró la unión de sus manos y bufó un poco molesto, después de llegar tan lejos, debía devolver al ángel a su recinto en el santuario, donde realmente él quería llevársela a sus Oscuros Dominios Demoníacos.

— ¿Crees q-que Oto-san…?

—No lo creo. Sólo debes subir con sumo silencio y cuidado —su voz era un susurro audible sólo para la asustada ojiperla, mientras, tomaba su negra chaqueta y se la colocaba de nuevo— yo estaré aquí hasta que entres, y si te han descubierto subiré a sacarte de ahí.

—Etto… g-gracias S-Sasuke-kun, p-por sacarme de aquí hoy. En v-verdad lo n-necesitaba.

—Lo harás de nuevo mañana, ¿no?

— ¿Eh?

—Ir conmigo a la Guarida, ¿lo harás mañana de nuevo?

—Y-yo… Etto…

—Mmm, si lo decides sólo avísame al celular.

—H-Hai.

Hinata se inclinó tímidamente para despedirse del pelinegro, éste sonrió un poco. Y sólo le acarició el rostro de manera suave, alentándola luego a escalar la enramada. La vio hacerlo, hasta entrar a su habitación. Ella al llegar dentro, se asomó por la ventana sonriendo ampliamente y agitando su mano en forma de despedida. Sasuke le respondió con una inclinación a la Europa antigua y al verla cerrar la ventana, sacó de un bolsillo oculto que tenía en su pierna cerca de su bota, la pistola Glock guardándola en la correa de su pantalón, y luego caminó de nuevo hasta su moto. Había sido una noche algo rara pero extasiante, al menos a lo que respectaba a Hinata, lo de su hermano era otro asunto.

Llegó a su destino, frunció su ceño y el arma salió de una manera rápida de su escondite y en un semi-giro apuntaba en la cabeza de un muchacho un poco más alto que él mismo, con grandes ojeras marcadas debajo de unos oscuros ojos, su cabello largo amarrado en una coleta estaba oculto por un gran sobretodo negro que ondeaba por el viento. Sasuke por su parte, también era apuntado por un arma similar.

—Itachi —ambas orbes negras como la noche se miraban detenidamente y la atmósfera a su alrededor cambió drásticamente, convirtiéndose en una oscura y fuerte.

—Así que con una Hyuuga… aspiras en grande hermanito.

—Cállate Idiota.

—Ahora tengo una gran curiosidad de saber cómo besará esa linda y tímida chica.

—No te atrevas a siquiera mirarla Itachi Uchiha. Porque entonces sin dudarlo, esta vez sí te mataré, y de la peor manera posible.

Sasuke Gruñó, él no permitiría que su hermano le quitara también a ella. No lo dejaría. No a Hinata.

**Ending: Before I Decay de The Gazette los ****amo****miauu**

**Notas**** Finales:**

**Antes que nada… Feliz año nuevo waaaa pueden creerlo? 2013. Cuando era niña veía tan distante estas fechas. xD awww que tiempos aquellos. –sniff sniff-**

—**Gaby… qué se supone que haces diciendo tú las notas finales? **

—**Inner-chan *O* sólo estoy feliz por el año nuevo, creo que es el de la Serpiente no? Waaa Ayame el de Fruit Basket… Sólo ha sido por eso.**

—**Pues hazlo en tus fics, por algo dije que este fic lo escribiría yo. Todo él, incluyendo las respuestas de los reviews.**

—**Vale, no te enojes… me voy pes.**

—**Ok, ya Gaby se ha ido… Aquí Inner-chan cómo están¨? Pues como dijo mi User Feliz año nuevo 2013… obvien el número en que termina. Es más, este será de una suerte genialosa. :D Bien ahora a los reviews, y un consejo, no tomen café mientras escriben y menos escuchen k-pop mientras lo hacen, terminarán como yo, comencé el fic como a las 8:30 pm y son las 2:00 am y ahora es que estoy finalizando. :O**

**Bien a los Reviews, mis amados reviews, fuente de mi diario subsistir xD**

**Guest: **Eres la hermana perdida? Qué pasó con tu Nick? Pues más que gato encerrado, hay rivalidad entre hermanos y odio profesado xD y Sasuke es muy posesivo, xD no dejará que el papasito que tiene por hermano mayor le quite a Hina-chan. Mwajajajajaja shiiiii le tomaremos prestado a Corea del Sur a estos hermosos chicos *o* espero este capi te guste lol lo que viene es poteeente jejejeej

**Lilith Inmaculate: **Créeme, estoy ansiosa para poder escribir el Lemon buaaa pero no quiero hacerlo tan pronto, quiero un Lemon lleno de amor Sasuhinista wiiiiii gracias por leer este capi sin Lemon, Rayos ya me parezco a Gaby-chan y este fic quiere tornarse uno de rango K, imposible, no lo permitiré nunca. xD

**Dattabane-ttebayo: **Pues aquí está el hermano del Narutín, mi mejor amiga y yo siempre decimos que Minato era un zorruno rubio que andaba dejando hijos regados por ahí, y Deidara es el mayor, (quizás Temari también pues no se parece en nada a Gaara o a Kankuro) y luego Naruto, si no fuera porque es idéntica a su padre, diría que Ino lo es también xD… gracias por leer y comentar el fic :D

**Luna07: **Woahhh que reviewsooooteeee *o* a ver…. Jajajaja pues sí, es que todos sabemos que Narutito es el único que puede entrar en la enorme barrera del sexy pelinegro y decirle lo que le venga en gana y sólo recibir un golpesito y no la muerte xD jejeje pues sí, este Itachi… y pretende fastidiar más el asunto. Pues ahí esta Hina-chan, defendiendo su dignidad pero disfrutando del Demonio *O* miauuu pues, que te ha parecido el cap… xDD ahhh hermosos Sarcasmo, ¿qué sería de nuestras vidas sin ti? xD lol pes ahí te va también el rubio *O* no olvides que a las 6:00 am debes regresárselos a Hinata-sama xDDDD jejejeje Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic :3

**Setnysuna-chan: **A quién no le encanta ese pelinegro? xD jajajaja por qué tiene que ser un personaje ficticio? Me gustaría ver a un chico como Sasuke en carne y hueso, aunque al ser la Inner, me tendría que someter a las acciones de Gaby, que sólo lo vería sin decir nada. ¬¬

**Angelical Love: **Pues tenemos la misma mente jajajaja xq verdaderamente me encanta Itachi, y últimamente estoy teniendo ciertas aficiones al ItaHina xD así que no pude evitar tratar de meterlo por aquí, aunque no creo que Sasuke deje que su hermano se lleve a su Hime. Después de todo es un SasuHina. xD Y Karin ya verá lo bueno :3 por ahora rivalidad de hermanooos… Tranqui yo también soy pervertida, lástima que Hina-chan no lo sea… fuck…

**Sasuhinakushinata: **Pues siiii me encanta cuando sus suposiciones concuerdan con lo que hay en mi mente :P jejejeje Habrá pelea por nuestra Hinata, si no lo pasaba antes, ahora menos. Pobre Sasuke, tanto que había hecho para quedarse con la Hina, y ahora su hermano le dará pelea :O lol Muchas gracias por querer a este fic medio rarito :D

**EyesGray-sama: **Líder-sama wiii no sabes lo genialoso que es verte por aquí. Miauu, Aquí Yoru-chan al escrito (no puedo decir al habla) xD pues a decir verdad todo el fic lo escribo yo, Gaby es una tonta con este tipo de tópicos en los fics lol. Nooo no lo digas así O_O si tus fics son de lo más pro que leo siempre. Es más tú me has dado consejos, eres mi Senpai. D: Estoy muy agradecida que lo leas en serio. Miauu

**Hinax2sato: **waaaa Bienvenida! Me alegra leerte! *O* waa me ha dicho que soy genial –sonrojo- miauuu gracias de veras, pero tú lo eres más por decirlo y leer este fic y comentar. Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado también. La verdad tengo mucha fe en Itachi, y en su capacidad de debatir con nuestro amado protagonista juas juas juas. Espero sigas leyendo. Besho. "Maldición" esa fue por un tiempo mi palabra favorita xDDD es una sin sentido, pero pegajosa verdad?

**Marleen: **Sí, eso era lo que quería expresar. Pobre Karin, espero redimirla pronto. Pero aún no. Ella todavía es esencial para ciertos asuntillos jejejeje mwajajajaja –couf couf- casi me ahogo… Sí, este Sasuke endemoniadamente Sexy es el chico que toda pervert quisiera tener *O* bueh yo sí xD jajajajaaja Gracias por seguir el fic sin importar mi falta de información xDDDD lol jajajaja No manches :P es práctica, se puede usar siempre que quieras xD

**Dark Amy-chan: **Sensei… yeeeiiii espero entrenarme más con tus fics *O* Sí, espero esto ayude al Sasuke con sus deseos oscuros y sexosos hacia Hinata xD pero es que Hinata es tan Hina, que ps el pelinegro se la verá un tanto difícil. Gracias por leer el fic Sensei. Ahh Siii el fierro golpeador y la Zapatilla Namikaze xD este Germán… awww lo amo *O* jajajajajajaajaj "Si me pagas" me partí de la risa con eso xD buena frase. :P Eres familia de Kakuzu? xDDDD

**Ali1985: **awww gracias :D ahm pues, y este es el primer capi del año :3 ha estado algo cursi pero es la táctica de Sasuke para hacer caer a ala ojiperla jijijijij espero disfrutes el cap. Pronto espero que Hinata le dé permiso al Ojinegro sexy y demoníaco.

**Tails Powers: **Woahh subí de rango en la palabra :D jejejejeje espero no decepcionarte nunca… y que sigas pensando así del fic y mejor aún. Igual gracias por colocarle ese hermoso prefijo a la palabra "Increíble" miauuu.

**LaCrazyWriter: **Pues, sabes que la mayoría de los hermanos mayores siempre echan a perder los asuntos privados de uno. xD Directa o indirectamente Itachito lo ha hecho. Jajajajaj siiii yo amo esa peli… y Aladdin *O* —cantando— De Arabia Soy… (Olvidé el resto de la canción) nooo… Pues sí… Es que Naruto es wapiiisiimo, pienso que él en el Manga/Anime debería tener más enamoradas… Ahhh y el segundo rubio (para mí) es Usui xD … ps aquí ta la actualización dime qué tal está! :3

**Mora-dany: **Siiii es que ellos son tan distintos y parecidos al mismo tiempo, pues sí menos mal que se la llevó de escapada. xD Sasuke, esfuérzate tú puedes hacer que Hinata te dé el permiso de besarla y y… bueno tú sabes xDDD No me arrepiento de ser SasuHinista. Nunca lo haré. :3 yeeeiiiii Gracias por leer mi fic.

**Mare-14: **jajajajaja es que si no se besaban Sasuke me iba a matar… él estaba justo a mi lado con su pistola apuntando mi cabeza, y me obligó a escribir eso. xDDD la próxima que venga me lo rapto y…. bueh ahí veré. xD Ahm, creo que la personalidad de Hinata es difícil de cambiar. Creo que puedo encontrar la manera de que sea la princesa oscura de Sasuke sin necesidad de cambiar lo que es Hinata en sí, como su esencia por así decirlo :P waaa soné tan profunda xD seré familia de Platón? O.o xD

**Hina4ever: **Siiiii Como decía en un coment anterior, que un Sasuke así es lo que cualquier chica pervert desearía xD Esa suertuda de Hinata xDDD Muchas gracias por decir esas cosas tan geniales sobre el fic, en serio muchas gracias :D Espero seguir así o mejorar, y que se sienta lo que quiero transmitir. Miauuu

**Minna-san Gracias por leer el fic, la verdad no quiero que piensen que Sasuke es un cursi 4ever y que ha cambiado. No, no, él sigue siendo el Oni endiabladamente sexy que se ha obsesionado con la linda Hinata. Y sólo es tierno, atento y delicado con ella, con el resto sigue tan malvado como siempre. Jejejeje- Ok Ok Gracias por dar Follows y Favorites a la Historia y a mí como su escritora :3 Los quiero Abrazooooosssssss y beshos dados por Sasuke Claro está, ¿quién querría unos abrazos y besos de una loca Inner cuando está el Sasuke para darlos? xD jejejeje**

**Y BIENVENIDAS LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS MIAUUU**

**Ok ok La pregunta de hoy es:**

**EN QUÉ ÉPOCA LES HUBIERA GUSTADO NACER Y QUÉ CREEN QUE HUBIERAN SIDO?**

**A mí me hubiera encantado nacer en el siglo XV o XVI y de seguro sería una Pirata o Gitana o ambas xD lol**


	7. Apuesta

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: El Harem que ha creado Masashi es nuestro xD ah no, perdón el Harem de chicos wapos que uso en el fic en realidad es de Masashi, ainss como sea, Masashi es el dueño de Naruto, y de Sasuke y de Itachi…y del resto de personajes a los que mata si quiere… ¬¬ los nombres raros que lean son los que he creado para darle un bizarro gusto a la historia que es mía. Miauuu.**

**Advertencias del capítulo: OOC (pero uno bueno, no?) / OOC De Itachi (creo que bastante)/ UA / Itachi no es un chico muy bueno que digamos / ****Autosatisfacción**** sexual (Avisaré con ciertos símbolos, para que lo salten si no quieren leerlo).**

**Abstenerse de leer los que no estén de acuerdo. ¿Vale? :D **

**Recuerden, este es un fic de Rating M, así que habrá muertes, torturas, Lemon sin amor, Lemon con amor. Vocabulario fuerte. Y cosas por el estilo. Si de todas maneras quieren leerlo yo estaré demasiado felizzzzzzz :D **

—**Sasuke es despiadadamente sexy (hablan).**

—"**Sasuke es despiadadamente sexy" (piensan).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por cierto aquí Yoru-chan, la Inner. Y la escritora del fic. XD Saludos mis amados lectores. *o* Me preguntaba, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene problemas con el Gender Bender?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening: Electric Shock de F(x). Amber Te amo.**

**Anteriormente en "Mala Influencia": "**Llegó a su destino, frunció su ceño y el arma salió de una manera rápida de su escondite y en un semi-giro apuntaba en la cabeza de un muchacho un poco más alto que él mismo, con grandes ojeras marcadas debajo de unos oscuros ojos, su cabello largo amarrado en una coleta estaba oculto por un gran sobretodo negro que ondeaba por el viento. Sasuke por su parte, también era apuntado por un arma similar.

—Itachi —ambas orbes negras como la noche se miraban detenidamente y la atmósfera a su alrededor cambió drásticamente, convirtiéndose en una oscura y fuerte.

—Así que con una Hyuuga… aspiras en grande hermanito.

—Cállate Idiota.

—Ahora tengo una gran curiosidad de saber cómo besará esa linda y tímida chica.

—No te atrevas a siquiera mirarla Itachi Uchiha. Porque entonces sin dudarlo, esta vez sí te mataré, y de la peor manera posible.

Sasuke Gruñó, él no permitiría que su hermano le quitara también a ella. No lo dejaría. No a Hinata.**"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata cayó en su cama mirando el techo, los nervios aún le recorrían el estómago, las piernas y su espalda. La imagen de Sasuke no quería salir de su cabeza. Y al parecer ella tampoco quería que así fuera. Saboreó su boca, y ahí estaba el sabor de licor, no sabía si era debido a lo que ella había tomado o por el beso o los besos que había recibido del Azabache. Decidió que era por lo segundo. Su primer beso había sido de esa manera y con un chico como Sasuke, nunca lo habría imaginado ni en sus más remotas fantasías raras que tenía casi siempre antes de dormir. No lo concebía, pero le había gustado. De momento sólo quería conocerlo más. Le gustaba mucho su amigo, era alguien diferente que la atraía hacia él sin ella poder impedirlo. Definitivamente él era un agujero negro, uno en el que le era placentero dejarse absorber. Se levantó torpemente, aturdida por sus recuerdos, y se dirigió al baño. Mientras se desvestía pensó que no debía volver con falda o vestido de nuevo hacia allá. Se aseó y colocándose la pijama volvió a su cama mientras con su mano halaba la Hermosa cobija de flores acampanadas de un tono rojizo y se cubría con ella.

—"Ir de nuevo… c-creo que sí iré S-Sasuke-kun"

Con este pensamiento cayó dormida.

.

.

.

Itachi observaba con sus flamantes ojos negros a su pequeño hermano que no presentaba ningún tipo de dudas en su rostro. En verdad lo asesinaría si se atrevía a acercarse a esa chica Hyuuga. —"Interesante"— Esta palabra se paseaba por su mente haciendo marcar una sonrisa de pura emoción en su cara. Sasuke lo observaba, maldecía internamente. Tanto que se había preocupado en no cometer ese error, y evitándolo cayó inevitablemente. Quizás eso llamado "Destino" sí existía después de todo.

—No hay necesidad de que te alteres Otouto, sólo pensé en voz alta.

—Maldito —Sasuke armó su Glock sin siquiera pestañear, hoy había sido una buena noche ¿por qué la madrugada debía de estar así?— Retira tus malditas palabras.

—Awww Sasuke —Itachi sonrió un poco más— Aún eres un pequeño ingenuo. Sabes que si me matas tendrás a todo Akatsuki sobre ti. Y eso no será algo agradable.

—Me importa un carajo tu maldita banda de idiotas.

—Pero si lo haces ya no habrá diversión. Lo que vine a decirte no sería divertido si no estuviéramos los dos para jugar.

— ¿Jugar a qué?

—Sabía que aún eras el mismo hermano curioso. ¿Recuerdas que la curiosidad fue la que te llevó a este estado en el que estás?

—Habla de una maldita vez Itachi.

—Bien —Itachi se puso serio, y bajó su mano con la que tenía el arma que apuntaba la cabeza de Sasuke, y con esta misma apartó la mano de Sasuke— Hay un museo cerca, donde en un mes, según mis contactos, expondrán una hermosa joya, un zafiro tan rojo que parece negro. Dicen que perteneció a uno de los grandes fundadores de esta ciudad y nuestro Ancestro Madara Uchiha. Haremos una competencia, tu banda contra la mía y vemos quién lo roba primero.

—… —Sasuke bufó, él no estaba con la cabeza ahora como para planear un robo a gran escala, él sólo quería estar con su amada Ojiperla, y protegerla del maldito de su hermano mayor. —No me interesa, así que lárgate de aquí.

— ¿Y si te digo que el que gane se queda con esa chica Hyuuga?

—Ni de coña.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso temes perder? ¿Tienes tan poca confianza en ti o en tu bandita de niños que temes perder a esa chica?

—No te tengo miedo Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba cabreado. Esto definitivamente era intolerable. Pero él no dejaría que Itachi le pisoteara su orgullo. Ah no, eso sí que no. Él le demostraría quién era el mejor. Ya que Hinata siempre sería de él.

—Bien, eso es lo que siempre he pensado de ti hermanito.

—Entonces trato hecho.

—Deidara le dará la información necesaria a Naruto. Espero que lo hagas divertido. No como la última vez que no quisiste jugar.

—No soy un tonto que pierde su tiempo.

—La verdad es que la última vez no estaba esa chica de por medio. Por cierto, Otouto, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Te veo en un mes Itachi.

—Sabes que lo averiguaré de todos modos. Esa chica me interesa. Ya verás cómo ganaré esa apuesta y ella será mía.

—Ella no es un objeto. Así que modera tus palabras maldito, si no quieres tener 15 balas agujereando tu cabeza.

El azabache se alejó de ahí montado en su moto. Manejó rápidamente, por suerte las calles en la madrugada estaban vacías. Después de desviarse en varias calles entró en la que llevaba a su casa. Estacionó y entró zafándose de su camisa y pantalón para luego lanzarse en su cama. Sacó su celular, y pensó en llamar a la chica dueña de sus pensamientos, pero pensó estaría dormida. Y recordó el trato con su hermano, buscó el número de su amigo el rubio y después de presionar el botón verde se lo llevó a su oído.

—Aló Dobe, Deidara te dará algo que el idiota de Itachi me dejó.

—Sí ya lo recibí Teme, Es un sobre algo grande. Y Deidara ya se fue, Dattebayo Sasuke, casi pierdo el control y lo muelo a golpes.

—Ni que lo digas. Pasé por lo mismo.

— ¿Y qué pasó con Hinata-chan?

—Ella está a salvo, pero Itachi la vio igual. Ese maldito pareciera que lo ve todo. Mañana te hablaré allá, guarda el maldito sobre.

—Claro Teme, déjamelo a mí.

Sasuke colgó, y recostó la cabeza en su gran almohada. Las imágenes de los recuerdos del beso que tuvo con Hinata se arremolinaban en su cabeza, era inevitable no pensar en ello.

—"Sentir los labios de ella fue tan exorbitante —sus ojos estaban cerrados tratando de atrapar en su mente hasta el más mísero instante de lo que había sucedido, sus labios eran acariciados por sus dedos en un vasto intento por simular el toque que tuvo la ojiperla le ofreció sin miedo— y su piel, ese vestido fue tan apropiado, en serio parece que el destino me quiere demostrar que sí existe el muy maldito".

Sasuke sonrió, notó que el sólo recordar lo que había pasado lo había excitado a un altísimo nivel. Tomó su celular y buscó el número de cierta pelirroja, miró la información de contacto. Suspiró, después de haber tenido a la Hyuuga tan cerca, tan palpable, no se podía permitir el tener sexo con Karin, por más que la hiciera actuar como Hinata, ella no lo era y nunca sería como ella. Suspiró de nuevo. Estaba cansado, impaciente, algo molesto, obsesionado, excitado y solo. Lanzó el aparato en algún lugar de su cama y dejó caer sus manos a cada lado de sus costados.

Hinata.

Otra vez la hermosa chica aparecía en su mente.

Hinata.

Sonriéndole dulcemente.

Hinata.

Caminando a gatas sobre él.

Hinata.

Besando su pecho, lamiéndolo ávidamente mientras sube hasta su cuello sólo para morderlo.

Hinata.

Desvistiéndose sentada en su vientre.

Hinata.

Desnuda, gimiendo mientras es penetrada por él.

**%$#()=&/"!=?¡?=)/&%$#""#$%&/()=)(/&%"#$%&/()?=)(/&%$#"#$%&/()?=)(/&%$#"°!"#$%&/()?=)(/&%$"#$%&/()?=)(/&%!"#$%&/())(/&%$#!"#$%&/(=)(/&%$#"#$**

Sasuke ya no estaba en la dimensión real, estaba en una donde le hacía frenéticamente el amor a la ojiperla. En la realidad, su mano buscaba a tientas su erección, encontrándola bajo su bóxer. Tomó su miembro en sus manos, y sin pensativas comenzó a darse un suave movimiento de arriba hacia abajo. Su espalda se arqueaba un poco, mordía sus labios que sólo querían pronunciar el hermoso nombre de Hinata. Gemidos quedos comenzaron a escucharse por la habitación, el sudor recorría los fornidos músculos del Uchiha, sus piernas estaban tensadas. Imaginarse a Hinata gemir era su detonante, era una melodía que él quería escuchar toda su vida. Movió su mano derecha más rápido, mientras que su izquierda arrugaba la sábana roja bajo él. Más rápido, más rápido. En su mente La ojiperla emitía gemidos fuertes los cuales él enmudecía con sus besos. En un momento más, su espalda se irguió por completo y el pelinegro sintió cómo su mano se humedecía, fue entonces cuando paró. Estaba lleno de sudor por todas partes, su cabello se pagaba al rostro y sus oídos le retumbaban. Suspiró, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo temblaba un poco. Miró el reloj de la mesa de noche —había comprado uno nuevo después de haber destrozado el anterior— 3:22 am. Bufó. Se levantó dirigiéndose al baño, tontos impulsos que lo llevaban a darse un baño a estas horas.

—"Algún día te tendré a ti Hinata Hyuuga. Te tendré entera para mí."

**¡"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!°!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!°!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!°!**

**Ending: Eat you alive de Limp Bizkit**

**Notas Finales:**

**Sí lo sé, ha estado corto en comparación a los anteriores, pero es que quiero venir con todo en el capi que viene. Serán pacientes conmigo? Si? Inner-chan es una buena chica que los quiere ful :D **

**Bien, Itachi no ha tenido casi protagonismo como muchos esperaban, y de verdad perdón por eso. Pero en los capis siguientes sí que lo tendrá. Espero que Hina-chan hable con Itachito mi amor. xD Lo amo, *O* :3 Bueno, qué dicen de este cap?**

**Bien respondo reviews.**

**Angelical Love: **Siii verdad q Itachi es ashkajfgahgfagdjhgasdg demás de hermoso? *O* xD jejejeej lo amo. Me encantan los reviews largos *O* son un amor :D Pues sí, siempre he dicho que Hina-chan es una suertuda de primera clase, que más quisiera yo que tener a dos hermanotes guapotes y sexosos como ellos tras de mí *O* miauuu los amo. Pues, espero que sigas viva para poder leer los capis siguientes :3 jejejeje. Y ps sí, no quiero que Sasuke trate mal a Hinata, nunca en su loca vida. Él es un obsesivo pero no de esos que tratan mal a esas personas si ven que hablan con alguien más o algo así. Sasuke es de los que tratan mal a la persona con quien ella hable. xD jajajajajaja lol amo a Sasuke :3

**LaCrazyWriter: **awwww *O* entonces así es como hablan las hermanas mayores… yo soy la menor de todos, y somos 6 D: en serio a veces pienso: "Qué rayos hacían mom y dad? Acaso no tenían amigos con quien hablar? 6 hijos SEIS! xD jajaja bueh así que recibo todos los celos, las sobreprotecciones y las bromas de mis demás hermanos. xD pero ni modo, así los quiero un montón. Itachi es un sexoso loco que pareciera que tuviera poderes mágicos en los ojos. xD jajajajaaja. Ahhh siiii Peter Pan, a él lo sigo amando y lo amaré siempre. Disney, nos ha enseñado con él, que escaparse con chicos es bueno, de seguro por eso es que Hinata ha actuado así. xD ahhh y Timón y Pumba con Simba? *O* me encanta. Siiiii me encanta la magia, aunque quizás no la practicaría. Y lo bueno de ser Gitana es que están mezclados con eso. :3 yo amo Charmed, es una de mis series favoritas, sobre todo cuando apareció Chris *O* xD jejeejejeje, mi favorita es Piper. :P Mi suegra xD Y ps es que la imaginación es un arma letal y una bendición. Hay q saberla aprovechar :3 ps es que me han encantado tus fics :3 espero actualizaciones. :3

**Luna07: **Yo también quiero que le dé permiso. Porque el Sasuke se está muriendo por tener a Hime-sama. xD ahm tranqui, sólo habrá ItaHina en leves cantidades, y será más por Itachi, que por Hinata. :P Ella seguirá con sus pensamientos en nuestro querido Oni :3 Así que serías Gitana como yo, genial mwajajajaja iríamos de aquí para allá. :D amo la cultura egipcia, es intrigante y seductora. :3 :D Besitos, espero sigas apoyando el fic. :D

**EyesGray-sama: **Yo, Inner-chan, amo a los chicos malos también. Awww son mi debilidad. Los amo. Jejeje. Pues, quizás no te haya sorprendido con este capi Líder-sama, pero espero hacerlo mucho mejor en el que viene. Y pues, es que Itachito no es un chico muy bueno después de todo. Y con lo que tiene en mente más Sasuke lo odiará. Aunque a Itachi lo amo también. Este fic es SasuHina después de todo. xD Gracias por apoyar mi fic. Besos :D

**Sasuhinakushinata: **feliz año igual :D siiiiiii los Uchiha van por la linda Hyuuga. :D jejejeje este Itachi tan guapote y sexoso quiere ponerse serio. xD Pero Sasuke es mi delirio. xD y ojalá sea el de Hinata también. xD woaaahhh *O* en serio practicas artes marciales? Mamá nunca me dejó hacerlo T_T y yo que tanto las amo. U_U de seguro que esa profesión antigua se te daría bien. Yo como gitana o pirata te daría alojo xD jejejejeej Gracias por leer mi fic, y seguirlo :D miauuu

**SasuHina.18: **Pues, las escuelas siempre son así. Y la uni aún peor. U_u mírame, debo hacer unas tareas locas para la primera semana de clase. T_T y yo aún quiero seguir despertándome tarde buaaaaa. Ahm ps, esta vez actualicé un poco tarde, pero estaba sin internet. Gomen. Qué bueno que ese capi te haya gustado Dongsaeng, espero que este también, aunque está algo corto. Jejeje. Yo también quiero que Itachi piense cosas así conmigo waaaa cuánto lo amo. :3 Pero suspiro aún más por Sasuke :3 esos hermanos tan *O* miauuu. Besitos Dongsaeng. Espero ver en este capi reviews tuyos :D xD ah y sí, siempre repite esa frasecita. Awww pero no importa, yo amo la voz de GD-Oppa. :3 Bueh la de TOP-Oppa es más sexy. xD

**Luna95: **Feliz año Luna-san :D ahhh muchas gracias *O*/ me sonrojas, espero este capi bueh haya sido de tu agrado, el próximo prometo que será mejor. Espero volcar en Word todo lo que mi mente loca y pervertida quiere poner en el fic. :D Y sí, Sasuke es todo un pillo sexoso. Pero así lo amamos. :3

**Evangeline-Darkness12: **Hola hermana Fujoshi.Puede que tu Hamster se esté metiendo cosas raras xD pero me encantan los reviews locos y largos :D Jajajaja Pobre SasUke :3 Sí debes tener cuidado porque Hidan es un Seme con todos los hierros xD jajajajaaja (**Sasuke: que no soy Uke, el único Uke aquí es… Deidara) (Deidara: Tshie, cállate idiota. Cuántas veces debo decirlo? Yo soy Suke) **Deberían dejar de tener esas conversaciones, Eva los mandará con Hidan. xD Ahhh yo amo a Orochimaru, así que si él vendría no sería una violación, pero Zetsu… -_- lol xD aquí está la conti, me libré de Zetsu-chan? xD Y Madara? No me lo mandarás? :D ese viejo es sexy el perro :3 :P jajjaja espero este capi te guste. Ah pienso meter insinuaciones de TobiDei, y claro, Dei es Uke mwajajaja (**Dei: Otra… que soy Suke. Y por qué no me colocas con mi Danna?) **Él será el novio de una Zetsu convertida en Gender Bender. xD Aparte de que ese pelirrojo es mío. Mwajajaja. Besos Dark, Eva, Gracias por hacerme reír a montones con su review. :D por favor, no manden a violar a Sasuke o a Itachi con Hidan, él será muy cruel. xD Besos. :3

**Dattabane-ttebayo: **Muchas gracias de veras, pues espero que estos capis siguientes también sean de tu agrado. De veras. :D jejejeje

**Mare-14: **Ambas imaginamos eso, ella es tan perfecta para el puesto. La princesa de un demonio. *O* jejejeje Ya prontito vendrán más capis. Lo prometo. :D

**Marleen: **Awww gracias de verdad, gracias. Pues, estoy trabajando duro. Pero quiero que cada uno disfrute el fic, pervertido y raro como es. Gracias por tu review. Un besote.

**Lilith Inmaculate: **Jajajajaja Pues, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas, xD y sigo recordando a Harry Potter. Quise decir, que juro solemnemente que en cuanto Ita-kun se ponga todo loco con Hina, y no esté Sasuke cerca, te lo mando para que hagas con él como gustes xD jajajajajaaj miauuu. Gracias por leer mi fic :D

**Mayumi: **Bienvenida entonces Mayumi-san :D Pues yo también quiero saber lo que vendrá. Y es que no es para menos que Sasuke esté algo rabioso, es Itachi. Su sexy hermano por el que sufro sangrados nasales xD jajajajaja. Sasuke es un demonio malvado y todo eso, pero con Hinata es el más amoroso príncipe que pueda existir en Konoha City. Y te aseguro que Hinata agradece eso. xD

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ: **Bienvenida. Y gracias por leer mi fic. :D pues espero que sí, al menos en un 50 % xD jajajajaaj Yo me dejaría influenciar por Sasuke en u xD sin muchos miramientos. xD jajajaja. Bueno, la conti que viene estará mejor. O eso espero. XD

**Minna-san, Gracias por leer el fic, por colocarlo como favorito y por seguirlo. Y por dejarme esos hermosos reviews que tanto me alegran la vida. :D Los amo a ustedes lectores. Qué sería de mí sin ustedes? Besos para todos. Feliz Inicio de clases (sí es sarcasmo). Yo comienzo el 21, pero tengo unas cuantas tareas que hacer… ainsss tonta Uni. T_T **

**Bueh les doy la BIENVENIDA a los nuevos lectores, y espero que sigan leyendo este loco fic. **

**Y la pregunta de hoy es:**

_**Si pudieran escoger qué superpoderes tener, ¿Cuál escogerían?**_

**Yo escogería el de dominar los elementos y de volar o teletransportarme. *O* Sería hermoso. xD jajaja Ajhh o de volver realidad a mis dibujos. Miauuu.**

**Besos, y nos leemos prontito.**

**Sayonara**


	8. Gracias Dobe

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: El Harem que ha creado Masashi es nuestro xD ah no, perdón el Harem de chicos wapos que uso en el fic en realidad es de Masashi, ainss como sea, Masashi es el dueño de Naruto, y de Sasuke y de Itachi…y del resto de personajes a los que mata si quiere… ¬¬ los nombres raros que lean son los que he creado para darle un bizarro gusto a la historia que es mía. Miauuu.**

**Advertencias del capítulo: OOC (pero uno bueno, no?) / Sangre/ Violencia/ Lime.**

**Abstenerse de leer los que no estén de acuerdo. ¿Vale? :D **

**Recuerden, este es un fic de Rating M, así que habrá muertes, torturas, Lemon sin amor, Lemon con amor. Vocabulario fuerte. Y cosas por el estilo. Si de todas maneras quieren leerlo yo estaré demasiado felizzzzzzz :D **

—**Sasuke es despiadadamente sexy (hablan).**

—"**Sasuke es despiadadamente sexy" (piensan).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening: Lust for Blood de Gackt es que yo amo a ese Japonés Vampiro :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La vez pasada dije Zafiro tan rojo xD jajaja era Rubí… Gomen. :3 "Errar es de humanos, aceptar los errores y cambiarlos es de sabios…" xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El despertador sonó abiertamente por todo el hermoso cuarto de paredes lilas que pertenecía a cierta peliazul que parecía no escuchar el aparato que sonaba tan estridentemente. La música cesó, y 10 minutos después volvía la repetición de la misma melodía del despertador. Hinata se sobresaltó, con los nervios exaltados presionó el botón de apagado de la alarma y se levantó casi corriendo. Tenía casi 15 minutos menos para estar lista e ir al colegio. A paso apresurado cepilló sus dientes rápidamente mientras le sonreía al espejo. Se sentía de alguna extraña manera feliz. Desde anoche ella tenía "novio" o algo así. Sonrió abiertamente al terminar de limpiar su boca, y se dirigió a la ducha velozmente.

.

.

Su corazón latía desesperadamente al sentir cómo le abrían la puerta, por un momento llegó a pensar que sería su padre discriminándola por haberlo avergonzado de nuevo, pero no; sólo se encontró con unos ojos claros pertenecientes a Momo-san, una de las mujeres de la rama secundaria de su familia que había sido enviada para buscarla a su cuarto.

—Momo-san, Buen día —Hinata hizo una leve reverencia a manera de saludo, mientras aún peinaba su cabello y corría a colocarse sus zapatos— Oto-san… ¿ya se ha ido?

—Oh sí, Hinata-sama. Venga, Iruka-san ya está abajo esperándola para llevarla al colegio. Va a llegar tarde. Debe apresurarse.

La muchacha asintió, bajando las escaleras con prisa, estaba algo adormilada todavía pero debía llegar temprano a clases. En una rápida carrera, ya estaba frente a su chofer y amigo: Iruka-san.

—Hinata-sama, vamos algo tarde. ¿Se ha quedado dormida? Eso nunca había pasado.

El hombre ya estaba iniciando la trayectoria de la gran casa al colegio, mientras le lanzaba miradas a la pálida muchacha en el asiento trasero.

—H-Hai. Etto… yo… me quedé dormida. G-Gomen Iruka-san.

—No tiene de qué disculparse Hinata-sama. Sólo estaba preocupado por usted —dijo el chofer con un tono suave de voz, como cuando un padre cariñoso habla con su hija— Todos nos quedamos dormidos alguna vez en la vida.

La muchacha sonrió, sin poder evitar el sonrojarse al recordar el motivo de haberse levantado más tarde. En unos minutos ya estaba frente a su colegio, bajó del auto y literalmente corrió hasta su salón, donde Kurenai-Sensei ya estaba dictando una nueva clase.

—C-con permiso Kurenai-Sensei, ¿P-puedo p-pasar? L-lamento llegar t-tarde.

—Claro Hinata, pasa.

La ojiperla pasó después de hacer una reverencia tanto a su profesora como al resto de sus compañeros, y se percató de dos asientos vacíos. Eso le extrañó, pero sin tener a quién preguntar sólo optó por sentarse.

—"¿Qué habrá pasado con Aihara-san y Miko-san? Es raro que no hayan venido a clases."

Y como si estuviera hablando en voz alta, sus preguntas fueron respondidas por la misma profesora.

—Ah por cierto chicas, deberían ir a visitar a Aihara y a Miko, están en el hospital.

Las voces del resto de las estudiantes se hicieron escuchar, entre murmullos y pequeños gritillos de impacto y preocupación.

— ¿Pero, qué les ha pasado Sensei? —Una de las chicas se atrevió a preguntar, más por averiguar que por preocupación.

—Bueno, al parecer han sido atacadas por unos maleantes de la ciudad. Han sido gravemente golpeadas. Y están en un estado delicado de salud.

—"Maleantes —por un instante en la mente de la ojiperla apareció Sasuke, pero tan rápido como lo hizo, lo descartó sacudiendo su cabeza para aclararse— no, él no pudo haber sido, S-Sasuke-kun no es así. No es un chico b-bueno del todo, p-pero no haría eso… él es muy amable."

.

.

.

—Vamos Suigetsu… Estamos entrenando no jugando —el ojinegro bufó molesto mientras en posición de ataque miraba a su blanquecino compañero— así que ponte serio Maldición.

—Estamos entrenando… ¿en serio? Por un momento pensé que estabas descargando tu rabia conmigo.

Sasuke lo miró con caras de pocos amigos y sin más, se abalanzó contra él en una patada que el blanquecino esquivó hábilmente. Ambos daban certeros golpes uno en el otro, los dos eran expertos luchadores. Y Sasuke necesitaba de eso para poder tranquilizarse, estaba molesto, casi siempre lo estaba pero ahora más. Había ido en la mañana al colegio de Hinata sólo para verla, y lo logró pero no pudo hablarle ni olerla, mucho menos tocarla o besarla. Y debía estar así por el resto del día, quería oír su voz, pero ella estaba en clase y no podía llamarla a su celular. Y para sumar su molestia debía leer el maldito papeleo que le había dejado Deidara al Baka de su mejor amigo y el tonto rubio no había llegado aún. Así que Suigetsu era lo más cercano para desahogarse. Y en eso estaban, hasta que el sonido de una moto terminó con la lluvia de puños y patadas que daban y recibían los dos muchachos.

—Ohayoooooooo-ouch —El grito del rubio quedó cortado por un zapatazo que recibió su cabeza cortesía del cabreado Sasuke, que según su lógica, el Dobe se lo merecía desde que lo había interrumpido con Hinata la noche anterior— Sasuke-temeeeee… Me las pagarás maldito.

Naruto corrió desde la entrada mientras su gran chichón brillaba en su dorada cabellera. Dio un salto levantando su puño, que iba cargado con rabia hacia Sasuke.

—Naruto Rendan —gritó con euforia moviéndose rápido lanzando puños que el pelinegro esquivaba, bloqueaba y uno más que otro, recibía. Mientras que el ojiazul parecía estar elevando sus emociones y ganas de luchar contra su amigo.

—Naruto… —Sasuke le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza como si se tratase de un niño, él sabía que su amigo era muy fuerte y que podría ser incluso más que él, pero sabía cómo controlarlo —Llamaré a Sakura si no te controlas justo ahora idiota.

Naruto paró de lleno. Mirando perplejo a Sasuke.

—N-no es necesario Teme… eres un tramposo. Sabes que le tengo pavor a los golpes de Sakura-chan Ttebayo.

—Entonces deja de hacer el tonto.

—Tramposo…

—Idiota.

—Teme

—Dobe.

—Y los dos parecen una pareja de recién casados —Suigetsu los miró de mala gana mostrando su bizarra sonrisa de dientes afilados, alejándose de ellos mientras encendía un cigarro y lo sostenía con sus labios— Iré por algo fuerte que tomar… ustedes sigan con lo suyo.

—Hmph… A ver Dobe, ¿trajiste el sobre que te dio Deidara?

—Claro Teme, eso te iba a decir cuando me lanzaste tu zapato.

—Bueno, como sea, dámelo.

El pelinegro terminó de acomodar el zapato en su pie mientras recibía un gran sobre negro con nubes rojas y de borde blanco que el rubio había sacado de su bolso. Caminó hasta el gran sofá negro donde se acostumbraban sentar ambos.

—A ver Teme… ábrelo rápido.

—… —Sasuke vio cómo Juugo llegaba con dos vasos y una gran botella de licor colocándolos en la mesa frente a ellos dos— Juugo, cuando te lo pida reunirás a todos aquí. ¿Bien? Sólo espera a mis órdenes. Y a los que no estén aquí, llámalos que lleguen cuanto antes.

El callado y corpulento muchacho asintió con una leve reverencia alejándose de ellos.

—Bien… —Sasuke sacó todos los papeles que estaban dentro del sobre y los regó por todo el espacio libre que la mesa les otorgaba— Hmph… Esto es lo que debemos robar antes de que Akatsuki lo haga en un mes.

—Déjame ver —Naruto tomó en sus manos unas fotos que mostraban al rubí, y se sorprendió era prácticamente Negro— Interesante. Si lo robamos primero… seremos mejores que ellos y —la voz de Naruto era seria, denotaba sumo interés en el asunto— tendremos tan hermoso y costoso tesoro.

—No es solo eso Naruto, Itachi me hizo aceptar la apuesta por Hinata.

— ¿Por Hinata-chan? Demo, ¿Por qué?

—Itachi simplemente lo hace por molestarme —Sasuke sirvió de la botella a su vaso y bebió todo de un trago— me dijo que el que ganara se quedaba con ella.

—Pero Hinata-chan es tu chica, él no puede hacer nada contra eso, Dattebayo.

—Dobe… es de Itachi de quien hablamos, sabes que él se ingeniará algo para tomar a Hinata. Y no se lo permitiré, así que debemos ganar y demostrarle en su cara que es un maldito.

—Bien, lo haremos.

Al cabo de una hora, o algo más, todo el escuadrón de Sasuke estaba en el gran galpón. Sasuke agitó la mano a Juugo quien bajó la música tomando el micrófono dispuesto a dar un anuncio a todos los que lo veían con mala cara por parar sus bailes.

—Sasuke tiene algo que decirles. Reúnanse todos hacia él.

El gran grupo obedeció reuniéndose frente a Sasuke y su rubio amigo. El pelinegro se puso de pie acompañado por Naruto, y con su tono frío habitual se dispuso a hablar con sus seguidores.

—Equipo Taka… debo decirles que la banda de mercenarios errantes conocida como Akatsuki nos ha retado a hacer un robo primero que ellos. Robaremos un Rubí llamado "Rosa Negra", es una extraña piedra que es tan roja que pareciera ser negra. Y en un mes será expuesta en el Museo de Konoha City… Debemos robarla a toda costa. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron levantando sus manos arriba y dando grandes gritos de guerra. Fue entonces cuando el ojiazul hiperactivo dio un paso adelante con unos papeles y fotografías en mano.

—Bien, esta es la piedra muchachos —Señaló una foto de la misma haciéndola pasar por las manos de ellos— Es un trabajo difícil lo sé, pero sé que podemos robarla antes que esos malnacidos de Akatsuki. Así que Sasuke y yo hemos decidido lo que harán algunos de ustedes. Kiba… tú te encargarás de buscar los mapas del museo, tanto los pasillos como la estructura interna. Suigetsu y Karin, ustedes buscarán todas las clases de armas que crean necesarias llevar ese día. Juugo, tú debes encontrar todo lo que puedas de ese Rubí tan extraño. Sakura-chan e Ino-chan ustedes deben prepararse para servir de distracción en el momento del robo. Shikamaru, tú crearás las estrategias para llevar al cabo el robo. Choji y Kakashi estarán a cargo de llevarnos y recogernos, en el transporte que crean el más conveniente. El resto, obviamente serán el apoyo para esto Dattebayo… Ahora sigan bailando.

—Pero luego deben comenzar a trabajar de lleno con eso. —Sasuke se sentó en el sofá con las manos en los bolsillos de su rasgado pantalón negro, mientras colocaba sus piernas en la mesa— No debemos perder por nada del mundo.

Todos asintieron entre gritos y carcajadas de emoción, dirigiéndose a la pista y Juugo volvió a encender la música.

—Sasuke-kun… hola.

—Karin —Sasuke soltó un suspiro de molestia mientras veía a la chica sentarse a su lado.

—Bueno Teme… hablamos luego —Naruto caminó alejándose de ellos, sabía cuándo ser discreto— ¡Sakura-chan! No te había visto hoy… ven a abrazarme —corrió hacia la pelirrosa tomándola de la cintura y besándola con fuerza.

—Naruto…

—Oigan… no sean tan descarados… vayan a un cuarto o algo…

—Tú sólo tienes envidia Ino-chan… pero lo siento yo no puedo quererte a ti, mi corazón sólo es de Sakura-chan.

—No seas Baka. —La rubia chica rodó sus azules ojos viendo cómo la pareja entraba a un cuarto — Son unos tontos expresivos.

.

.

— ¿Qué quieres Karin?

—Sólo quería saber por qué no me has llamado.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo si no quiero —Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja que contenía unos cigarrillos, sacó uno y encendiéndolo aspiró de él sacando el humo por su nariz, era todo un experto fumando, luego y sin siquiera mirar a la muchacha llenó otra vez el vaso y tragó todo de una vez— No volveré a llamarte.

— ¿Q-qué has dicho?

—No te necesito más para tener sexo.

—No Sasuke-kun… yo… yo seré como quieras, es decir… actuaré como quieras.

—No lo entiendes… simplemente no te igualas a ella en lo más mínimo.

—Demo… Demo… Sasuke… yo… te amo Sasuke.

—No seas Idiota Karin… no te rebajes más. Ahora déjame sólo, antes de que me enoje contigo innecesariamente.

Karin lo miró, sintió que una lágrima quería salir de sus ojos y se levantó con rapidez del asiento y caminó apurada hasta la barra pidiéndole a Juugo algo fuerte. Al recibir el vaso lo tomó de un solo trago, estaba enojada y lastimada. Todo era por esa chica que ella nunca había visto. Debía hacerlo, debía conocer quién era la culpable de su desgracia.

.

.

.

El sol del mediodía azotaba la clara piel de la muchacha de ojos perla, quien esperaba en el gran portón de su colegio. Había salido unos cuantos minutos antes de la hora habitual, y ahora esperaba a Iruka.

—"Ya q-quiero llegar a casa y que sea de noche p-para poder ver a S-Sasuke-kun. Llegaré, haré los d-deberes que tengo para mañana y l-luego lo esperaré, estoy muy emocionada. Espero t-tratar más c-con sus amigos."

—Hola dulce princesa.

Hinata dirigió su mirada encontrándose con un muchacho alto, de cabello negro largo amarrado hacia atrás. Vestido de negro, con sus uñas pintadas de morado y un anillo rojo.

—"¿Sasuke-kun? No, imposible. Él sólo se parece d-demasiado, p-pero sus ojos son diferentes." — ¿Q-Quién es usted?

—Creo que ya debes saber quién soy. Pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Y-yo… —"Él… d-debe ser I-Itachi-san… el hermano de S-Sasuke-kun".

—Mmm, —el muchacho se acercó hasta quedar al frente de la chica, tomó un mechón del azulino cabello de ella que ondeaba en el aire y lo colocó detrás de la ya roja oreja de la sonrojada ojiperla— es de mala educación eso ¿sabías? El que tú sepas mi nombre y yo no sepa el tuyo. ¿Acaso es usted una maleducada?

— ¡N-no lo Soy! M-Mi n-nombre es Hi-Hinata. —Los nervios los tenía a flor de piel, tenía en frente al hermano de Sasuke, al que él odiaba tanto.

— ¡Qué hermoso nombre! —El pelinegro acarició con su dedo índice la perfilada nariz de la chica haciendo que ella se sonrojara aún más dando al momento un pequeño respingo, mientras se alejaba dando un paso atrás— Oh… lo siento, no quise molestarte Mi Lady. Ha sido un hermoso y extasiante placer conocerte. Por ahora debo retirarme, espero verte pronto. Ah… dale saludos a Sasuke de mi parte, dile que no se acostumbre a ti, en un mes serás mía y él no podrá evitarlo. Sayonara Mi Lady.

El muchacho sonrió ladinamente, haciendo una reverencia y dando la vuelta perdiéndose por el mismo camino de donde había venido. Hinata estaba congelada, mirando hacia ese lugar y con el sonrojo aún plasmado en su rostro. Definitivamente la tarde debía llegar rápido. Las bocinas del recién llegado auto con Iruka dentro la hicieron parpadear y despertar de su petrificación, haciéndola correr hasta el vehículo.

.

.

.

Las horas, como cumpliendo los deseos de Hinata, pasaron rápido… Sasuke estaba desesperado por estar cerca de su Hime, deseaba que ella lo llamara diciéndole que la fuera a buscar. Su celular sonó, tomó rápidamente desilusionándose al ver que no era su chica.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Has leído lo que estaba en el sobre?

—Sí, ¿por qué tanto interés?

—Imagino que ya has tomado las decisiones necesarias.

—Deberías preocuparte por tu propia banda Itachi.

—Otouto… ¿No entiendes que quiero que sea Divertido? Debo cerciorarme de que lo hagas bien.

—Maldito…

—No espera no cortes… tan irascible como siempre Sasuke.

—Dime ¿qué carajo quieres ahora?

—Sus labios y sonrojos son hermosos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hmph… no te creí tan lento hermanito. Hasta su nombre es hermoso, "Hinata", se sonrojó al decírmelo. Es muy tierna y hermosa, ya veo por qué te gusta tanto.

—Maldito desgraciado… —Los gritos de Sasuke se escuchaban por todo el lugar, tanto que Juugo subió el volumen de la música, nadie debía escuchar lo que él hablaba, eran asuntos personales del Líder después de todo, Sasuke caminó hacia la salida del galpón con los puños apretados— ¿qué le has hecho?

—Su piel es tan suave…

—Itachi —Sasuke trataba de controlarse y pensar con claridad, debía saber cómo tratar con su hermano si él tenía a Hinata— Eres un malnacido… ¿qué le has hecho?

—Debo irme Otouto… Sé un buen chico y cuídala. Si yo fuera tú la hubiera tenido vigilada todo el tiempo. Sayonara.

— ¿Itachi? ¿ITACHI?

Sasuke miró la pantalla de su celular, su hermano había terminado la llamada. ¿Qué se había atrevido a hacerle? Golpeó la puerta con fuerza haciéndola temblar. Él de seguro la había raptado y él no había podido hacer nada. Sintió un vacío enorme dentro de su pecho, se sentía culpable, impotente, débil, se sintió como un niño incapaz de lograr algo, siempre se sentía así cuando de alguna manera se mezclaba con su hermano. Se dejó caer en el suelo, golpeándolo incansablemente con su puño, tan fuerte que su sangre comenzó a manchar la tierra.

—Teme… ¿Teme? —Naruto se asustó en gran manera al ver a su amigo de esa manera. Sentía como si en cualquier momento lágrimas saldrían del siempre frío rostro de Sasuke — ¿Estás bien? ¿Sasuke? ¿Teme?

—Itachi…

— ¿Qué ha pasado con él? —Naruto tomaba los hombros del pelinegro zarandeándolo tratando de hacer que reaccionara— ¡Dime!

—Creo que tiene a Hinata.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Soy un tonto Naruto, no pude hacer nada.

—Dame tu celular… —Naruto buscó los contactos del celular de Sasuke, encontró el que buscaba y marcó— Hola… ¿Hinata-chan? Sí soy Naruto. ¿Estás bien? ¿Sí? ¿En tu casa?

Sasuke abrió los ojos y le arrebató el celular al rubio de las manos.

— ¿Hime?

—H-Hola Sasuke-kun ¿c-cómo estás?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… ¿Q-qué s-sucede?

—¿Dónde estás? ¿En tu casa?

—H-Hai… demo… ¿estás b-bien? P-pareces alterado S-Sasuke-kun.

—… —suspiró aliviado— Ahora sí estoy bien.

—Etto… yo… ¿V-vendrás a b-buscarme?

—¿Quieres venir?

—S-sí. Q-Quiero v-verte S-Sasuke-kun.

—Y yo a ti Hime. Mmm… —Sasuke trataba de controlar su corazón que aún latía con euforia y miedo— ¿Están todos dormidos ya?

—S-Sí.

—Bien, espérame entonces.

—Está b-bien. T-te esperaré S-Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke cortó la llamada suspirando de nuevo. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, había vuelto a la vida. Y todo gracias a su amigo.

—Gracias Dobe.

—No hay de qué Teme. Deberías apresurarte e ir por ella. Yo me quedaré a cargo aquí. Dattebayo.

—Está bien.

El pelinegro salió en busca de su moto para partir cuanto antes. Mientras que el rubio entraba dirigiéndose a la barra donde estaba Sakura, Ino y una ya borracha Karin, con la cabeza recostada en sus brazos sobre el mostrador.

— ¿Dónde se ha metido Sasuke-kun? —La pelirrosa preguntaba mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Se ha ido a buscar a Hinata.

—"Hinata" —Karin levantó el rostro mirando y escuchando con atención a Naruto. "Al fin sabré quién es esa Hinata".

**Ending: Alive el intro del último álbum de mis amados BigBang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales: **

**Extraño el Lemon en mi historia maldición. T_T **

**Gaby: Pues Eso es raro, ya que te apoderaste de mí para escribir esto porque dices que yo soy mala para escribir esas cosas.**

**Y lo eres Gaby… lo eres… Pero es que como van las cosas, no puedo poner a Hinata como a una chica fácil que se acostará con Sasuke de una vez.**

**Gaby: Entonces no te quejes… ¬¬ **

**Además qué haces tú aquí? Shuuuu fuera fuera de aquí Gaby- —Tomando total posesión del cuerpo de nuevo—**

**Bien mis amados lectores… gracias por comprenderme en el capi pasado, este es más largo no? :D bien bien no me dijeron nada sobre el ****Gender****Bender****… es el cambio de sexo en los personajes… es decir que un hombre sea aquí mujer. Espero sus respuestas.**

**Ok a mi comida… eh perdón, a los Reviews:**

**Kyuubi-No-Akitami: **Siiii ahora Itachi también… no sería lo mismo si no hubiera algún buen contrincante y quién mejor para el puesto que Itachito? *O* Sasuke debería cuidar más a Hinata. xD Gracias por leer el fic y amarlo :D él también te ama de seguro.

**Sasuhinakushinata: **Ahhhh jajajajaja él tendrá sentimientos reales por ella, por ahora sólo lo hace para molestar a Sasuke… xD Yo también estoy impaciente por el Lemon SasuHina, me desconozco parezco a Gaby escribiendo en K xD… Prometo escribir el Lime (el Lemon debe esperar un tantito más) en el siguiente capi. Seehhh controlar el clima es lo más pro a que sí? *O* y las plantas :3 jejeje Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic :D

**Lilith Immaculate: **jajajaja Esa es la idea, para que cuando venga el Lemon sea disfrutado :D jejejeje gracias… :D

**Luna07: **Mmm debo poner a entrenar a Sasuke para que gane, deberá entrenar día y noche, él y toda y su banda. Mwajajaja. Siii ese poder es genialoso. :3 Yo nunca vi las winx's, sé cuáles son pero no solía verlas. :O Siiiii Cole era hermoso *O* me gustan los chicos malos/buenos jejeje En respuesta a la PD0 xD sí lo sabía… y eso es por demás interesante, pero si hubiera sido una gitana sería más de las que robaban o engañaban xD y en respuesta a la PD1: No lo hará, lo bueno de los hermanos Uchiha, es que aunque sean malos y asesinos, son caballeros con quiénes aman. :P

**Setnysuna-chan: **Esos dos son la causa del insomnio de muchas xD jajajaja y cómo no si son el concepto de la palabra sexy. xD jejeje. Bueno con que hayas dejado este review es como si hubieras tenido las mil y 1 palabras que se te perdieron :D Gracias por pensar así de mi fic. Aquí está el cap, te ha gustado?

**LaCrazyWriter: **jajaja en esos momentos es que uno dice: "dónde está una cámara cuando se necesita?" xD jajajaja Yo sólo tendré un hijo o dos. Si es que me caso, si no, seré virgen hasta la muerte :D a menos de que Sasuke viniera, se hiciera humano y me buscara, ahí pensaría el asunto xD. Una vez soñé con Peter Pan (Aunque juro que no era un sueño) pero es difícil de explicar, pero el muy desgraciado no me llevó con él T_T Yo amo a Simba, es un León muy sexy xD Prue era genialosa también. *O* ay cómo extraño esa serie. T_T A mí me atrae la demonología, estoy reuniendo para comprarme un libro, un bestiario, lo necesitaré para una historia Original que estoy escribiendo. Y es que tus fics me han encantado :D son muy muy buenos :D Espero la actualización del largo *O* jejeje y ps los escritores siempre ofrecemos nuestra imaginación e inspiración creyendo que es poco, pero para los lectores es genial, y hablo como lectora. Me han encantado tus fics :3 Uhhh leer mentes… yo leería la de Masashi, y si tendrías el poder de manipular los pensamientos haría que él hiciera de Naruto un SasuHina. xD

**Mare-14: **Tiene que aguantarse… no va a perder a Hinata ahora que la tiene tan cerca sólo por no aguantar sus deseos carnalosos. xD jajajaja

**EyesGray-sama: **Líder-san… jajaja ya sabes que de las dos yo soy así y más, pero Gaby no sirve en eso… xD jajaja así que debo aprovechar que me haya cedido el cuerpo para escribir el fic al menos. Waaa aquí ta el cap, qué me dices de él? :3 miauuu En serio Líder-san? Waaa TTuTT gracias… me sonrojas… Kyaaa soy feliz :D ps yo lo soy de ti también :3 /o/ Gracias de veras, ahhh y gracias por el watch en el Deviant… no he contestado xq desde mi cel es imposible T_T beshos :D

**Dattabane-ttebayo: **Gracias :D este qué tal? Espero que te sigan gustando los que vienen. :D

**Dayrahigh: **xD jajajaja me gustan tus alocadas ideas, pero aún no es el momento. :P Además Hinata no odia a su padre. :P Y Neji aparecerá en su momento *O* Igual lo tomaré en cuenta lo de la cama ^^ si? Mwajajajaajajaajaja

**Dark Amy-chan: **Sensei… :D jajaja sí, bueh Sasuke sabe que dejar a Karin iba a llevar un sacrificio xD jajajaja es preferible que le salgan callos… me iba a matar si lo ponía de nuevo haciendo los asuntos con Karin xD jajajajaja ahora que use sus manitas para algo más que disparar o golpear xD sí, lo admito, estuvo cortito T_T espero este compensa el anterior. T_T Sasuke debe Ganar… me matará si pierde T_T xD jajaja gracias por leerme Sensei *O* significa mucho para mí. :3

**SammySummer: **Sí verdad? Un día mientras escribía un cap, la estaba escuchando de casualidad y dije… "Fuck es como si Sasuke se la cantara a Hinata", y ps sí. xD Aquí está el capi. Muchas gracias por leer. Bienvenida :D

**Misielle: **Holaaa ahhh xD jajajaaj aquí está la conti. Y aún te quedarán dudas pero en el próximo capi habrá lime al menos, me estoy cansando de hacer que este fic parezca de Rango K , perdón por eso. T_T ehhh? El mejor Fic? Me has hecho sonrojar… ^o^ waaa soy feliz *O* /o/ Gracias por pensar así de mi fic… :D muchas gracias.

**Annie Thompson: **Muchas gracias por leer este fic :D aquí está el nuevo capi algo más largo que el anterior. :3 debo hacer el otro aún mejor. Espero lo leas también y los que vienen.

**Minna-san los amo TTuTT me hacen feliz con sus reviews. Gracias de verdad. Gracias por leer, por darle los favs, follows al fic y a mí. Estoy feliz. /o/ **

**Bienvenida a los nuevos lectores****, besos ;D**

**Bien la pregunta de hoy es:**

**¿Cuál libro o libros de historias genialosas son sus favoritos? ****(para ver cuál leo).**

**Los míos son la saga de Crónicas Vampíricas de L.J. Smith ya sólo me falta el último que es "Stefan". Pero mi corazón es de Damon amo a ese Vampiro sexoso. *O***

**Y la otra pregunta es:**

**¿Si pudieran ser un personaje de anime/manga cómo serían?**

**Yo, estaría en un Shonen, quizás algo futurista y sería la líder de un grupo que estaría en Anarquía contra el Régimen disfrazado de Utopía y perfección que amenazaría la ciudad. *O* mwajajaja.**

**Bueno sin más, los quiero. Mi Fic los quiere. Besos y como dice mi mamá (o la mamá de Gaby) "Pórtense mal, pero háganlo bien".**


	9. Y entonces lo vio

**SasuHina.**

**Disclaimer: El Harem que ha creado Masashi es nuestro xD ah no, perdón el Harem de chicos wapos que uso en el fic en realidad es de Masashi, ainss como sea, Masashi es el dueño de Naruto, y de Sasuke y de Itachi…y del resto de personajes a los que mata si quiere… ¬¬ los nombres raros que lean son los que he creado para darle un bizarro gusto a la historia que es mía. Miauuu.**

**Advertencias del capítulo: OOC (pero uno bueno, no?) / Sangre/ Violencia/ Lime.**

**Abstenerse de leer los que no estén de acuerdo. ¿Vale? :D **

**Recuerden, este es un fic de Rating M, así que habrá muertes, torturas, Lemon sin amor, Lemon con amor. Vocabulario fuerte. Y cosas por el estilo. Si de todas maneras quieren leerlo yo estaré demasiado felizzzzzzz :D **

—**Sasuke es despiadadamente sexy (hablan).**

—"**Sasuke es despiadadamente sexy" (piensan).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening: Fantastic Baby de mis bellos BigBang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata meneó su cabeza de lado a lado abrazando la negra chaqueta que la protegía del inminente viento que a esas alturas de la noche era muy frío. Corrió lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo. Llegó al borde de la negra carretera y en un pequeño callejón divisó al exótico chico de negro que la esperaba junto a una gran moto negra con partes cromadas. Sonrió, era totalmente nuevo y emocionante todo esto que estaba viviendo, todo gracias a él. Gracias a Sasuke.

.

.

El moreno la observó mirar a ambos lados de la carretera para luego caminar a un paso delicadamente apresurado, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella era tan linda y suave, quizás no era bueno lo que él hacía al acercársele, pero qué se iba a hacer. Él era un egoísta sin remordimientos, y definitivamente no se alejaría de ella. Si la ponía en peligro, bueno, él la protegería y listo. No iba a hablar más del tema consigo mismo, y sólo se limitó a bufar chasqueando la lengua al ver la vestimenta de la muchacha. No dejaba de estar hermosa e inocentemente sexy, pero lo que en realidad lo hacía molestar era que no podía ver sus torneadas piernas, ya que llevaba un pantalón azul algo ajustado, no tanto, siquiera con eso lo hubiera calmado un poco. Subió su mirada y bajo la que había sido su chaqueta, la muchacha tenía una camisa de color blanco y la tela era algo suave ya que se movía muy libremente por el movimiento que hacía la ojiperla al correr. Y entonces detalló esos enormes senos moverse de arriba hacia abajo y no pudo evitar sentir su entrepierna crecer, esta noche no empezaba muy bien para mantener su autocontrol. Maldijo por lo bajo al verla tan cerca y con una sonrisa plasmada en sus tentadores labios y ese sonrojo tan provocador. Tragó fuerte correspondiéndole con una inclinación.

—S-Sasuke-kun —la ojiperla llegó a él no sabiendo cómo saludarlo, sólo se inclinó dejando caer su largo cabello hacia los lados— B-buenas noches.

Sasuke la miró divertido, notando los nervios y la incomodidad de la muchacha. Se levantó de su respaldo, que era el asiento de su moto, y la tomó de la mano viendo cómo ella miraba la unión con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus temblorosos labios. Sonrió ladinamente, esta chica le encantaba. Definitivamente no se alejaría de ella.

—Hola Hime… —el ojinegro la haló con una rudeza delicada y pasó rápidamente su mano izquierda por la pequeña cintura de la muchacha abrazándola y estrechándola hacia su pecho — Te extrañé.

—…— Hinata estaba roja, no, más que roja, estaba casi vinotinto pero eso no la frenó de hundir libremente su cabeza en el fornido pecho del muchacho que sólo era cubierto por una delgada tela negra por donde traspasaba el masculino aroma que a ella tanto le gustaba: olía a madera fresca con pequeños toques de brillos de sol, envuelto todo en el olor del agua cuando se acerca y puedes sentirla en el viento. Embriagador. Se atrevió entonces a pasar sus manos por la amplia espalda del muchacho abrazándolo con suavidad mientras aspiraba más de ese salvaje aroma que era como un hechizo para sus sentidos— Y y-yo a ti.

—"¿Tú a mí qué?" —Sasuke estaba efervesciendo al sentir los delicados brazos de la chica apretando su espalda atrayéndolo hacia ella, y cómo la cálida y nerviosa respiración de la hermosa ojiperla chocaba contra su pecho, era algo extasiante y totalmente excitante.

—Etto… t-también te extrañé Sasuke-kun.

El moreno sonrió abiertamente sorprendiendo a la chica quien se separó lastimosamente sólo para poder verlo, y quedó muda. Fue la visión más hermosa que había obtenido de ese misterioso pelinegro, su sonrisa era radiante, sus blancos dientes eran perfectos, y su mirada era totalmente distinta. No supo en qué momento pero ella también estaba sonriendo. Fue entonces que, aún con las mejillas ardiendo, notó las grandes manos de su "novio" cubiertas por rastros de sangre y —adivinó— tierra. Se alteró, se preocupó en gran manera, y sin tener la mínima intención de ocultarlo lo reflejó en sus perlados ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede Hime?

—T-tus manos… están san-san-sang…

—Ah eso… no es nada.

—Pero si estás he-herido.

—Hmph… vámonos. ¿Sí? No quiero que nos encontremos "por casualidad" —esto lo dijo con sarcasmo— con alguien indeseable.

Hinata asintió, entendiendo a quién se refería. Suspiró aún nerviosa por haberse escapado de su casa por segunda vez y aún más por no poder ayudar al ojinegro con esas heridas. Aunque esto último, pensó, lo haría al llegar a la Guarida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, gracias a la velocidad a la que Sasuke sometía a su moto, llegaron al gran Galpón.

—Sasuke-kun —Hinata tomó rápidamente la mano del muchacho que estaba más que dispuesto a entrar, y lo hizo girar hacia ella— al entrar… ¿p-puedo curar s-sus m-manos?

—Te dije que no es nada Hime, pero mmm, si así te sientes mejor…

— ¡Sí!

—Bien, entonces curarás mis manos. Ahora entremos, tú y yo debemos hablar de otro asunto.

.

.

.

Karin no había hecho nada más que tomar y tomar alcohol desesperada para ver a esa tal "Hinata", sus sentidos estaban definitivamente fuera de control. No sabía lo que haría, pero era seguro que debía hacer algo. Giró su rostro hacia la gran puerta, ya por enésima vez tratando de tener suerte y esta vez sí la tuvo, vio cómo entraba Su amado pelinegro tomado de la mano por una chica pálida, de cabellos azulinos, ojos perlados y unas mejillas rojas. ¡Y su ropa! Vestía como una chica de las más recatadas en el mundo. No dejaba ver ni un rastro de piel, salvo el cuello pero es lo normal. La pelirroja chica se miró a ella misma, falda corta, muy corta de color negro, unas botas de cuero y tacón largo, de color rojo que hacían juego con su top que cubría sus senos, pero no su abdomen. Y se frustró, se frustró demasiado sabiendo que de todas las maneras posibles ella era muchísimo más sexy y sensual que esa tonta niña que entraba con el pelinegro. Ella, Karin, era la indicada para estar al lado de su amado.

Se levantó tomando fuerzas en un último trago de fuerte licor, y se encaminó hasta quedar frente a Sasuke y Hinata.

—Tú… ¿eres Hinata?

—Etto… sí.

—Karin, ¿qué demonios haces?

— ¿SASUKE ME DEJÓ A MÍ, A MÍ, POR TI? —Su voz se alzó en gran manera retumbando por todo el galpón— te aseguro… que tú no podrás complacerlo sexualmente como lo hice yo. Él se aburrirá tan rápido de ti, que volverá a mí para que sus oídos oigan mis gemidos mientras me hace suya.

—Ino, sácala de aquí ahora mismo —El ojinegro estaba cabreado y definitivamente no quería matarla frente a su tímida e inocente chica.

—Sí. Karin, ven conmigo.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho que lo hicieras amablemente Ino.

Ino asintió. Tomando a la alterada pelirroja de un brazo y sacándola a la fuerza hacia fuera de la Guarida. Sasuke miró a su alrededor ordenando que todos siguieran en sus asuntos, y luego miró hacia su derecha donde estaba una callada peliazul con la mirada gacha.

—"Maldición, maldita Karin." —Ven Hime, tienes que curar mis manos, ¿no?

— ¿Eh? Ah… sí.

La verdad había respondido por inercia. Estaba ida, completamente ida. ¿Qué se suponía que había sido eso? Esa chica le había dicho que era la ex novia de Sasuke, o algo así. No terminaba de entender, pero sus palabras se movían en su mente. Sasuke se aburriría de ella, e iría con esa chica de nuevo. ¿Eso pasaría? Por un momento su corazón dio un vuelco, sintió una opresión enorme. Y su mente tuvo unas grandes ganas de decirle a Sasuke que no viera más a esa chica. Y eso era lo que sentía. Recordó lo que el pelinegro había hecho con ella la última vez, la había besado de una manera demandante y ¿qué había hecho él con aquella pelirroja? ¿Antes de hacerlo con ella? ¿Después? Había —según analizó las palabras que le fueron escupidas— tenido más que un beso con esa tal Karin. Se sintió mal, enojada y no sabía con quién. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Rabia solamente? ¿Incomodidad? ¿Celos? Sí… eran celos. Abrió los ojos con un susto reflejados en ellos, ella estaba celosa.

—Hime… ¿estás bien?

— ¿Eh? —la muchacha despertó de su ensoñación encontrándose con unos ojos oscuros que la miraban incesantemente, detalló a su alrededor encontrándose con una enorme habitación y ella y Sasuke estaban sentados en la gran cama. Al lado de ella estaba unos utensilios de primeros auxilios, con los cuales recordó lo que había prometido hacer— S-sí e-estoy bien.

Hinata tomó las grandes manos del ojinegro entre las suyas, y con suavidad las limpió poco a poco para luego vendarlas apropiadamente como había aprendido en su escuela.

Sasuke sólo se limitó a verla, él sabía que debía arreglar la situación en la que lo había metido Karin. Carraspeó un poco llamando la atención de la chica que, aunque ya había terminado, no dejaba de acariciar las manos del Uchiha ida en sus pensamientos. Ella pareció despertar como por cuarta vez y lo observó por un segundo sólo para volver a bajar la mirada.

—Estás molesta por lo que dijo Karin —Fue una afirmación, él sabía que ella lo estaba.

—… N-no lo sé.

— ¿Segura que no lo sabes?

— ¿E-es cierto lo que e-ella d-dijo?

—Depende de lo que estés recordando.

— ¿E-es cierto q-que… —tragó fuerte y lanzó una rápida mirada hacia esos negros ojos y volver a mirar la unión de sus manos— t-te aburrirás d-de mí?

—Nunca Hime.

—Entonces t-todo lo q-que dijo era m-mentira.

—No del todo. —Sasuke calló un poco sólo para recibir una mirada llena de curiosidad de esos perlados ojos y buscó la manera más decente de expresarse de Karin— Sí estuve con ella, y sí la dejé por ti.

Hinata se estremeció, y esos sentimientos volvieron a ella, él había estado con aquella pelirroja. Aunque no lo culpaba, él era un chico y totalmente distinto a cualquiera que pudo haber conocido antes, además que era mayor que ella. Lo miró mordiendo sus labios…pero esas manos eran más interesantes que nada en toda esa habitación, valía la pena verlas a ellas.

— ¿En qué piensas? Hmph… —nunca creyó que aclarar algo fuera tan difícil— Sólo estás tú en m…

—B-Bésame.

—¿Eh?

—B-Bésame S-Sasuke-kun.

El ojinegro parpadeó, miró a la chica que aún acariciaba sus manos y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa demoníaca se atravesara en sus labios. Quitó lentamente una de sus manos de las de ella y la acercó a su fino rostro, acariciándolo y mirando cómo esos rosados labios temblaban, y al sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus facciones. Se acercó a ella lo más que pudo llevando con su mano —que había llevado a la nuca de la muchacha— esos labios lo más cerca de los suyos hasta rozarlos suavemente. Hinata tragó grueso, estaba nerviosa hasta lo sumo, pero en verdad quería besarlo, o que él la besara.

— ¿Estás segura de quererlo Hime?

La peliazul asintió, y es que en ese momento no podía decir ni una miserable palabra. El moreno sonrió de nuevo y sin él mismo poder aguantarse, tomó los labios de la ojiperla en los suyos haciendo más profundo el beso mientras la acercaba a él dominantemente con la mano que él tenía en su nuca.

La besó lentamente, con calma, con delicadeza y suavidad, esos húmedos labios que lo volvían loco temblaban en su boca, y él sintió eso como lo más delicioso, y esta vez tomó el tiempo para degustar más esa boca. La halló perfecta para él, confortable, y con un sabor exquisito a uvas, fresas y otras frutas las cuales el cerebro no estaba en momentos como para recordar o descifrar, ya que definitivamente estaba encargado de enviar sensaciones a todo el cuerpo del Uchiha.

El ojinegro con extremo cuidado bajó su mano pasando por el cuello y yendo hacia el azulino cabello acariciándolo mientras se perdía más y más en los besos de Hinata y sentía cómo ella trataba de copiarlo enredando sus pequeñas y delgadas manos en su negro cabello. Él se separó de ella, debía verla, saber que era ella de verdad y no su imaginación. Abrió sus ojos y la visión lo dejó aturdido por un momento eterno. Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro rojo y sus labios rojos por la fricción y entreabiertos, mientras pronunciaba su nombre de una manera inocentemente seductora, tentador. Fue entonces cuando todo lo mandó a la mierda. La tomó por la cintura de una manera desesperada mientras se acomodaba con las rodillas hacia el centro de la cama, la arremetió con el espaldar de la cama escuchando un quejido por parte de ella el cual calló con sus labios, la besó con fuerza con demanda, con necesidad atrayéndola más a él por la nuca, siguió besándola tomando aire como podía para no despegarse en un buen rato. Mordió el labio de la menor recibiendo un pequeño gemido y cómo ella apretaba su espalda entre sus delgadas manos. El muchacho soltó un gruñido sonoro, se sentía con una fuerza y adrenalina inimaginable. Besó a la ojiperla cada vez con más intensidad, la saliva le recorría a ambos por sus unidos labios. El pelinegro introdujo, sin pedir permiso alguno, su lengua en la boca de la muchacha jugueteando y acariciando la otra que era tímida como su dueña; sonrió de nuevo. Se separó un poco sin dejar mucho espacio entre ellos, la distancia en este momento era imperdonable.

—H-Hime —Su respiración estaba entrecortada pero no le dejaba ni un espacio libre a la ojiperla, presionándola más con su cuerpo al espaldar de la cama— déjate llevar.

Hinata asintió, sus palabras se habían ido de ella junto a su sentido común. Sabía que estaba actuando de una manera no tan respetable, pero se sentía tan bien que no podía ni quería zafarse de él. Estaba segura de que no se arrepentiría. Sólo quería seguir sintiendo tan cerca a ese pelinegro que la hacía sentirse como nunca pensó.

Sasuke la besó de nuevo con igual fuerza y demanda, su excitación estaba creciendo de manera deliberada y se reflejaba entre su palpitante miembro. Bajó su rostro dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar al cuello de la temblorosa muchacha y sin pensar en nada —Por Kami estaba con Hinata no podía pensar con claridad— la mordió en su cuello chupando esa misma parte incansablemente escuchando un quejido seguido de un suspiro de una ojiperla que acariciaba su cabello y espalda con una suavidad cargada de sensualidad y excitación. Sus habilidosas manos despojaron a la ojiperla de esa pesada chaqueta, Sasuke hizo un poco de espacio entre ambos cuerpos y mientras observaba a una callada y sonrojada Hinata, comenzó a subirle su blanca camisa de tela suave sintiendo el roce de sus manos con ese plano abdomen que se erizó sólo de percibir el toque de las manos del moreno. El Uchiha se deshizo de la tonta camisa lanzándola lejos de Hinata cuidando de que ella se arrepintiera y decidiera colocársela de nuevo; miró a esos perlados ojos incitándola a que ella hiciera lo mismo cosa que obedeció.

La ojiperla estaba por demás nerviosa, pero su nivel de excitación y deseo por el Uchiha la impulsaba a hacer cualquier clase de cosas. Llevó sus delicadas y frías manos recorriendo el perfecto rostro del muchacho, acariciando sus labios haciendo que el ojinegro se estremeciera. Acercó sus dedos al pecho fornido y esculpido pero sin llegar a ser desagradablemente pronunciado, bajó con sus temblorosas manos hasta el final de la negra camisa, y torpemente trató de subirla. Sasuke la ayudó terminando de quitarla de su torso. Hinata quedó asombrada, cada músculo estaba ahí, y con alta curiosidad tocó despacio la caliente piel del pecho masculino, y se permitió seguir hasta haber acariciado todo el abdomen.

—Hinata… —Sasuke gruñó su nombre en un sonido gutural que sin duda hizo temblar más a la chica.

Sasuke la volvió a tomar de la cintura y la bajó a rastras hasta quedar debajo de él y se abalanzó hacia ella besándola, besando cada centímetro de su piel ahora expuesta. Hinata mordía su labio intentando suprimir esos sonidos extraños que querían salir de seguido por su boca. Y no pudo hacerlo más, sintió cómo la lengua del Azabache recorría el valle de sus senos, y cómo, con una mano, los liberaba de esa prenda que si una vez era de protección ahora sólo molestaba.

El chico escuchó cada uno de los gemidos que producía la ojiperla gracias a sus caricias. Y eso sólo lo excitaba más y más, su entrepierna le dolía en gran manera pero él quería disfrutar de todos los rincones ocultos de esa muchacha que lo tenía prendado. Introdujo el seno derecho de la muchacha en su boca, succionándolo incansablemente. Su mano izquierda acariciaba el otro, delineándolo con su dedo índice, pero sus pensamientos no estaban el sólo quedarse así. Acarició, con esa misma mano, el valle entre los blancos y grandes senos de la muchacha y bajó con suma calma intentando recordar cada poro de esa piel tan tentadora. Llegó al bajo abdomen y con sus dedos acariciaba la piel bajo el borde del pantalón de la peliazul. Como si eso fuese algo insignificante introdujo su mano haciendo llegar a sus dedos en la húmeda y caliente cavidad de la chica que al sentir esa cercanía dio un suspiro enorme nombrando al moreno quien se llenó de una desbordante alegría de saber que sólo él había tocado a esta chica, y que sólo él lo haría.

Introdujo su dedo corazón queriendo hacer un lugar allí para el resto de ellos que vendrían. Hinata dio un respingo haciendo que la piel de la espalda alta del ojinegro quedara blanca por la presión de las yemas de sus dedos en ella. Sasuke gimió, subiendo sus labios hacia los de ella, los necesitaba justo ahora. Sabía que tendría que ahogar unos cuantos gemidos en su boca. Entonces al dedo corazón le siguió otro compañero dando entonces movimientos circulares mientras que con el pulgar lograba acariciar el clítoris de la extasiada muchacha. Sus labios tampoco dejaban de moverse; un hilo de saliva quedó uniendo ambos labios cuando el Uchiha se separó con dificultad para verla y sonreír como todo el Youkai que, según las personas que lo habían visto, él era. Volvió a besar sus senos, bajó por su abdomen y con desesperación y habilidad mezcladas, desabrochó el pantalón y lo quitó del cuerpo de ella, dejando a su vista una braguita blanca húmeda a la que también quitó lanzándola a otro lugar, esa prenda él se la reservaría, ¿era él un pervertido? Sí, lo era.

Hinata lo miró asustada, pero deseosa y curiosa de lo que el muchacho de negros ojos quería hacer. Tragó fuerte y vio cómo él abría sus piernas y acercaba su rostro hacía su intimidad. Hinata soltó un gritillo.

— ¿S-S-S-S-Sas-Sasu-Sasuke-kun?

—Tranquila Hime… esto… te gustará.

Sin decir más, pero sin dejar de mirarla —no quería perderse ni un mísero detalle de las expresiones que tendría Hinata, quería grabárselas en su mente para recordarlas luego— hizo espacio con sus dedos e introdujo su lengua en la intimidad de Hinata. La vio cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, y suspirar para luego gemir abiertamente. También la vio dejar caer su cabeza hacia la almohada, y arquear su espalda mientras sus negros cabellos eran atrapados por esas manos hermosas, lo demás ya no importaba. Su lengua se movía en varias direcciones, disfrutando cada rincón en el que podía degustar.

Sasuke paró abruptamente. La música de afuera se había silenciado en un momento. Y unos gritos provenientes de afuera lo dejaron consternado. La puerta tocaron con violencia. Sasuke se cabreó. Se cabreó en extremo. Miró a Hinata más que sonrojada y odió en esos momentos ser el líder.

—Sasuke… Teme… abre la maldita puerta… Sal ahora mismo de ahí. Dattebayo, sé que estás ocupado, mierda y que de seguro me quieres matar, pero debes salir.

— ¿S-Sasuke-kun?

—Hmph… —Sasuke se levantó caminando hacia el closet de la gran habitación sacando un pantalón algo cómodo de pijama que era de él y se acercó a la muchacha depositando un beso en su frente— espera aquí Hime. Arreglaré esto. Ponte esto para que estés más cómoda. ¿Sí? —Sasuke acercó su rostro al oído de la muchacha tratando de que su voz sonara lo más dulce y suave que podía— No quiero que nadie más te vea, justo ahora que estás tan hermosa. Te quiero, y te quiero sólo para mí.

Hinata abrió sus orbes. Su respiración se acortaba y luego comenzó a hiperventilar. Se observó, recordando las palabras de su "novio", y estaba totalmente desnuda y cubierta de sudor y de los besos del Uchiha. Se sonrojó sólo de verse y recordar lo que había estado haciendo, definitivamente Venus existía y estaba cuidando su virginidad más de lo que ella misma había podido hacer.

Sasuke salió del cuarto con el dorso descubierto y al cerrar la puerta tomó al rubio por el cuello pegándolo contra la pared. Sus ojos denotaban furia, una furia destructora.

—O-Oye T-Teme… c-cálmate… M-Maldición. H-Hay algo m-más importante que debes atender.

—Maldito Dobe… sabes… ¿acaso sabes lo que acabas de interrumpir? Ya lo has hecho por segunda vez…

—Vale, lo sé —el rubio luchaba por ser bueno hablando y cuidando su aliento antes de morir ahorcado de manos de su mejor amigo —Luego te desquitas… ahora hay algo más importante.

—No hay nada más importante que ella, Baka.

— ¿No? ¿Qué tal Un traidor?

Sasuke abrió sus negros ojos y liberó al zorruno de su amigo mientras lo veía sobarse el cuello.

— ¿Quién?

—Ven tú mismo.

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia el centro de la Guarida encontrándose con un hombre de cabello negro con una coleta, y que poseía unas fuertes aficiones a las arañas.

—Kidomaru… —Sasuke lo vio con una mirada llena de odio— Entonces eres un maldito traidor. ¿Quién lo encontró?

—Yo lo hice.

—Bien Shikamaru. ¿Podrías decirme cómo?

—Lo encontré hablando por teléfono, contando todos nuestros planes sobre la Rosa Negra. Tsk… esto es tan problemático.

—Kidomaru… ¿a quién le diste esa información?

—No te lo diré tonto Uchiha.

—Ten Sasuke.

Hinata salió en silencio, estaba apenada pero no quería estar más sola en esa habitación, así que poniéndose la pijama de Sasuke y su camisa negra, salió del cuarto, y a pasos pequeños sus pies descalzos llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo Naruto le daba a Sasuke una pistola negra. El ojinegro la recibió, la armó y sin ninguna duda apuntó en el medio de los ojos al hombre que poseía una expresión de total terror y horror en su rostro.

—Adiós Kidomaru… espero te quemes eternamente en el infierno de los traidores.

La ojiperla quedó impactada, fría, absorta, y cualquier otro sinónimo. Miró cómo su "novio" armaba la pistola y sin esperar más que un segundo y sin tomar los gritos del hombre, haló el gatillo esparciendo la sangre de aquel hombre en el suelo del lugar.

—Shikamaru, dame ese maldito teléfono ahora, y haz que alguien limpie esta porquería —Sasuke buscó las últimas llamadas y ahí estaba un número desconocido al cual el ojinegro marcó— ¿Quién rayos es?

—Hmph… así que ha sido descubierto. ¡Qué mal espía era!

—Pregunté que quién es.

—Yo seré quien tenga el rubí primero. Ya lo verás.

— ¿Quién es? ¡Maldición! Te mataré.

—Soy Gaara. Gaara del Desierto.

Sasuke trancó el celular, lo que le faltaba otro contrincante. Maldito Kidomaru, se merecía una peor muerte. Bufó chasqueando la lengua y se giró para irse al cuarto donde estaba Hinata, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Ella estaba ahí viéndolo con un gesto de terror mientras daba pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él, sin ni siquiera estar a 2 metros de cerca.

—Hinata…

**Ending: Behind Blue Eyes de Limp Bizkit.**

.

.

.

**Notas Finales: **

**Yoru: Gaby ven aquí…**

**Gaby: Inner-chan… me has llamado… quieres que te ayude en esta sección?**

**Yoru: Algo así. —La tomo de los brazos y me oculto detrás de ella— serás mi escudo contra esos Kunais que me están lanzando los lectores.**

**Gaby: waaaaaaaa —cae muerta—.**

**Ainsss gomen Gaby… prometo compensártelo la próxima vez.**

**Sé que quieren golpearme justo ahora. xD pero sí Venus quiere proteger la virginidad de esa Hinata. Aunque, si fuera yo… le diría a Venus que se metiera en sus propios asuntos. Sé que dije que Hinata no podía entregarse a Sasuke de una, pero me puse en su lugar y salió esto xD jajajaja pero ahora, Hinata no ha obedecido a Sasuke y lo vio asesinando a alguien. Lol. **

**Bueh a los Reviews:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dattabane-ttebayo: **jajaja no sé, esa es mi manera de hacer más interesante el capi jejejeje muchas gracias, qué te ha parecido este?

**Annie Thompson: **Siiii Itachi es *O* pronto tendrá más protagonismo. Jejejeje Aquí está la conti. Te ha gustado?

**Luna07: **Sí la muy loca sí hizo un escándalo, pero sólo logró que Hinata se armara de valor xD yo amo a Narutín. En los SasuHinas que haré de ahora en adelante no quiero poner a Narutín tan arisco a Sasuke a causa de Hinata, sino que él lo apoye. :3 jejeje. A ver, cuál Drácula? El original? *O* ese no lo he leído U_U Ah en un shojo, entonces te leería xD Siii arriba el K-pop, J-rock y los chicos malos/buenos y sexosos, no olvides eso. xD oh que bueno, ya tengo tu apoyo con el genderbender.

**SammySummer: **Siii Itachi, ya verás cómo se desenvuelve en el fic a manera de cómo vaya saliendo. Pero es que amo a esos Uchihas. Tan hermosos. Ashaskjagskagfg. Ahhh y Damon,… siiii toda aquella que ha leído las crónicas debe amar a Damon. Miauu. Ah bueno no sabes si los libros del Señor Dexter están en internet? Y Leíbles? *O* ahmm ¿Quién es Yuki Kuran? D:

**Tokeijikakeno orenji: **Ahhh nuuuu si yo amo a los Akatsuki ellos son son waaaa demasiado… pero los amo por ser malos y graciosos al mismo tiempo. Así que debían ser algo malos. Y pronto tendrán el protagonismo requerido. :D Jajaja sí, debes tener paciencia con el resto de las parejas. :D mwajajajaja. Pero espero no decepcionarte. Y esa Karin… espero que no haga más nada tonto. xD Awww gracias por leer mi fic. Muchas Gracias. :D

**Mare-14: **Bueh Aquí estuvo alguito, y es que apenas y si está comprendiendo todo lo que siente. Sin olvidar que está pasando por la etapa de la florecida adolescencia y ella posee hormonas como cualquier persona. xD Así que los celos como tal vendrán luego, ¿vale? :D Pero gracias por tu opinión, eso no lo había pensado. Jejeje. Muchas Gracias de veras.

**LaCrazyWriter: **Siiii ese Narutín supo jugárselas en ese momento de presión xD. Weno… deberían ganarlo… haré que Sasuke y todos ellos entrenen 6 horas diarias hasta el mes que tengan que robar. xD Jajaja Ps Itachi será aún más sexy a su manera lueguito mwajajajajajajaja –couf couf- ejem… bueh jajajaja mi culpa? *O* waaa eso es hermoso mwajajaja miauuu ps ella no se quedará con esta. Pero veremos qué hará luego. xD Y ooohhh siiii Yo violaría a unos cuantos *O* xD jajajajajajaja —Imaginando— ok no… mejor sigo… jajaja pues sí, yo trato de plasmar mis sentimientos cuando escribo, trato de no presionarme taaaanto, sólo expreso y escribo las ideas que se me vienen, a veces hay cosas mal escritas por eso, y cuando releo desde la página me da mucha vergüenza, pero sé que los lectores me comprenden. ¿no? Muchas gracias tú también lo eres, e iluminas mucho estos lados con tus reviews :3 mmm detectives yo he leído uno de detectives, que tenía algo de Lime, pero no recuerdo el nombre ahora. U_U te lo digo para lueguito. xD si es que lo recuerdo. :P Marilyn era muy pro. *O* Okiss espero que este capi sea de tu agrado :D

**Kyuubi-No-Akitami: **Jajajajajaja Gomen Gomen, pero se me ha pegado lo de Gaby de dejarlo en la parte más emocionante, justo como ahora. Así me motivo a seguir escribiendo porque yo también quiero saber lo que viene jejejeje. Espero este capi te guste.

**Sapphire of Love-15: **Waaa Bienvenida :3 muchas Gracias de veras, Aquí está el cap, y espero no te decepcione. :3 muchas gracias por leer este loco fic, que cada vez se pone más bizarro xD jajajaja. Besitos.

**Nanii: **D: Feliz Cumple! Omedetou Gozaimasu. Chukkhae yo! Espero que la hayas pasado de lujo. Y bueno, me halagas de que en cierta parte la actualización haya sido como un regalo sin Lemon, pero regalo de cumple al fin :3 Muchas, pero muchas gracias por leerlo y esperar con ansias la actualización. Besos y abrazos xoxo

**EyesGray-sama: **Líder-san… **(Sí lo soy, soy una buena chica)**… ajá y lo más que ha llegado es a un T, y no me quiere dejar intervenir para hacer un buen Lime allá. ¬¬ dx Bueno, y ahora otros malos se van mezclando en la historia. Jejeje espero poder llevarlo bien hasta el final. Gracias por leer este fic aunque sea algo pervertido hecho por mí, Yoru-Inner. :3 waaa Gracias :D

**Angelical Love: **Me has matado de risa con eso de intentarlo en una cita… maldición nunca lo había pensado. xD Hinata debería inventar una Academia de cómo enamorar sin querer a un Uchiha. xD o chicos como ellos. Miauuu. Jejeje. Ahhh ps sí, Itachi ya sabes que él es muy calmado y juguetón, y con Hina algo delicado. *O* que la tentación no te venza Yoru… debo hacer que este fic sea SasuHina xD Ah siii es que él la ama, pero no lo sabe aún. Cree y acepta que sólo está obsesionado con ella. :P Pero Sasuke es un chico posesivo yeeeeiiii :3 Gracias por esperar la actualización aquí está con algo de Lime. :3 jejeje

**Luna95: **Créeme que intenté por todos los medios no escribir ni siquiera un lime, pero no pude evitarlo, Sasuke también se merecía algo. (Mentira el perro me obligó a hacerlo, fui amenazada por ese ojinegro sexoso) T_T Gomen. Espero de verdad no haber hecho que te decepcionaras -_- Karin es una loca, Sasuke la dejó así. O_O espero que no pase lo mismo con Hina-chan. Y ps no, Ita-kun no es falso con ella. Lo que dice sólo lo hace para molestar a Sasuke, pero él en realidad no le haría nada a Hina, nada malo. Jejeje. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic.

**AsuanaUchihaH: **En-EN EN serio? Lo relees siempre? —sonrojo— Yo… Etto…gracias no sé qué más decir… muchas gracias. De veras. Bueno lamento no poder complacerte en el Lemon como tal, pero traje un Lime. Que fue interrumpido por Venus xD jajajaja Muchas gracias de nuevo. Y siiii que Viva el SasuHina y aquella persona a la que se le ocurrió esta pareja. :3 mwajajaja. Besos. Cuídate. Espero leerte prontito.

**Larareshiram97: **Kouhai… Gracias por tu review… no importa lo hiciste ahora así que lo anterior queda saldado. ¿Vale? Pues sí, esta Karin aún buscará la manera de hacer algo. xD esperemos a ver con qué sale. xD porque lo que hizo hoy no le sirvió. xD

**Hinax2sato: **Y cómo te sientes ahora? Tenías algo muy malo? D: No te preocupes. Cuídate mucho, sí? Ahm ps aquí está un Lime, pero qué tal está? Y bienvenida de Vuelta.

**Minna-san espero que este capi haya saldado a los anteriores aunque deseen matarme xD gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows tanto a mí como al fic. De verdad que estoy agradecida, cuando empecé el fic no creí que tendría tal acogida. Y el fic los ama mucho. Y yo también.**

**Bienvenida a los nuevos lectores. Espero disfruten al leer el fic, eso me hará muy feliz.**

**Ok La pregunta de hoy es:**

**¿Qué personaje o cuáles personajes de mitología fueran?**

**Yo, bueh me gustaría ser Artemisa/Diana de la mitología Griega/Romana o una ninfa.**

**Y me gustaría ser el gender bender de Loki en la Mitología Nórdica xD jajaja ahm **

**Y el gender bender de Horus en la Mitología Egipcia xD**

**Bueh los quiero y amo con mi corazón enterote.**

**No olviden que para dejar coment no necesariamente debes ser miembro de la página. Así que reviewtea al fic :D xD**

**Sayonara. Kisses.**


	10. oka-san

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: El harem que tiene Masashi algún día será mío. xD (Traducción: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi-Sensei, menos aquellos que sus nombres no recuerdan de la serie, ya que esos los he inventado yo).**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencias del capi: UA/ OOC/ Violencia/ Cualquier cosa que se me pase por la cabeza y no sepa cómo nombrarla o definirla. Como el Gender Bender en Zetsu-chan. Y leve Shonen Ai entre Tobi y Deidara. :3**

**.**

**.**

**Opening: Bad Boy de BigBang, es la canción que más le da a este capi.**

**.**

**.**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero he estado enferma aún lo estoy pero ya puedo escribir al menos.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata parpadeó mirando cómo el pelinegro al que ella había estado a punto de entregarse completamente sin arrepentimientos, había asesinado a un hombre justo frente a ella y con expresiones de dolor marcadas en el rostro se iba acercando cada vez más hacia su persona. La ojiperla dio dos pasos más hacia atrás entrando a la habitación y saliendo rápidamente sólo con sus zapatos puestos, encontrándose con un Sasuke que estaba muy cerca ya de ella, haciéndola dar un pequeño saltito acompañado de un gritillo de real susto.

—S-Sas-Sas-Sasuke-k-kun…

—Hinata… ¿qué harás? Debemos hablar.

—Y-yo s-sólo q-quiero irme a casa —La ojiperla temblaba mientras miraba al suelo para no encontrar la oscura mirada del pelinegro frente a ella.

—Bien, te llevaré.

— ¡NO! —El grito que pronunció fue de profundo miedo, y nerviosismo, dejando a Sasuke desconcertado y hasta asustado —Es decir… y-yo p-puedo irme s-sola.

—P-pero Hime… —Sasuke estaba asustado, ella lo había visto asesinando al maldito traidor y ahora huía de él ¡huía de él! Maldito Kidomaru, Maldito Naruto, Maldito él, debió haber asegurado la puerta para que ella no saliera. Pero ya de nada servía lamentarse— Debemos hablar Hinata, no quiero… dejar de verte.

Hinata palideció, el corazón le martillaba y el pecho le dolía, las lágrimas ya no estaban tan decididas a quedarse en silencio gracias a las palabras del pelinegro, pero esta situación no era algo fácil de entender y mucho menos aceptar. Ella de verdad había creado sentimientos hacia Sasuke, no sabía cómo definirlos a todos ellos, pero en verdad los tenía. Y en estos momentos su corazón y su cuerpo le pasaban factura de los mismos haciéndola sentir un dolor oprimido en su pecho mientras sus piernas desfallecían, pero debía huir de ahí, debía pensar con claridad y en ese lugar no lo lograría.

—Y-yo… —una lágrima se escapó de sus perlados ojos recorriendo sus mejillas que en este momento carecían de color— l-lo siento S-Sasuke-san… demo… sólo quiero pensar.

Hinata caminó rápidamente hacia la salida dejando a un Sasuke en silencio que por dentro se estaba destrozando a una velocidad inmensa.

—Váyanse todos de aquí —Sasuke susurró con dolor marcado en cada palabra — ¡VÁYANSE TODOS DE AQUÍ, MALDICIÓN!

El gritó resonó por las paredes de todo el lugar, todos los que estaban presentes decidieron obedecer sin rechistar ni un momento saliendo uno a uno del gran galpón quedando un Sasuke con los puños a sus costados apretándolos con fuerza al igual que sus dientes provocando que sus mandíbulas se tensaran.

—Teme, ya verás que todo volverá a ser como antes Ttebayo.

—"¿Como Antes?" —Sasuke dirigió su mirada a su rubio amigo, una mirada llena de dolor y rabia, el pelinegro alzó su mano derecha y la cerró contra el cuello del ojiazul— ¿Acaso eres idiota Naruto? Me vio asesinarlo y huyó de mí, no vengas con que será como antes. MALDICIÓN.

El Uchiha soltó a su amigo y comenzó a golpear cuanto objeto encontraba a su paso, destruyó vasos, botellas, mesas, sillas, lo que fuera. Hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente satisfecho y algo calmado, paró. El rubio sólo lo miraba con el rostro algo entristecido. Sabía que debía ayudar a su amigo, pero no sabía cómo.

—Teme... Sasuke…

—Naruto… sólo cállate… y lárgate también. Yo… —Su rostro fue cubierto por su mano en un intento de suprimir el dolor que estaba sintiendo— yo… sólo quiero estar solo Dobe.

—Está bien… pero recuerda que Hinata-chan es una buena chica, ella te aceptará sólo dale tiempo.

Sasuke miró a su amigo salir de la Guarida y sin poder resistirlo más, se dejó caer en el suelo. Necesitaba ese soporte. Había perdido a Hinata, su cuerpo se lo decía, su mente y espíritu también. Quería creer, de verdad quería creer en las últimas palabras que le había brindado el rubio, pero simplemente era imposible. Ella era una niña, una muy buena e inocente niña que no sería capaz de estar con un demonio como él. Y aunque antes había dicho que no se alejaría de ella, era ella que se alejaba de él, y eso le dolía grandemente. No sólo por la posibilidad de tener su cuerpo, eso ya había pasado a un segundo plano, sino porque no iba a poder tenerla a su lado, no podría observar una sonrisa, esas que ella le daba sólo a él. Ya no tendría esas miradas llenas de vergüenza y esas mejillas sonrojadas frente a él. Todo había sido lanzado por la borda, y lo peor de todo era que lo habían hecho sus propias manos. Él mismo era el culpable.

.

.

.

Hinata corría desesperadamente mientras la oscuridad de la noche golpeaba su piel. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro. Estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer, sólo corría hacia donde recordaba había venido con… con… Sasuke. Al sólo recordar el nombre del pelinegro su alma se removió dentro de sí. Paró, sus cansadas piernas se lo pedían. Cerró sus perlados ojos, mientras jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aire que habían perdido sus pulmones al recorrer tal distancia, pero al instante la imagen de Sasuke acabando con la vida de ese hombre le llegó a su mente sin piedad, como un certero golpe en su rostro. Sus piernas fallaron de nuevo y la imagen del hombre muriendo comenzó a volverse difusa, sabía lo que vendría, se desmayaría. Esperó el golpe que daría contra el suelo, pero nunca llegó en cambio sintió unos cálidos brazos que se amarraban a su cintura, de igual manera sus ojos ya se habían cerrado junto a su consciencia.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos pestañeando fuertemente tratando de reincorporarse, sintiendo una cama suave bajo ella; se sentó con tanta rapidez que sintió su cabeza marearse un poco. Aún asustada comenzó a repartir su mirada por toda la habitación, encontrando que era totalmente desconocida. Alcanzó a ver un pequeño reloj que marcaba un poco más de las 2 de la mañana. Se levantó, no sabía dónde rayos estaba, pero debía salir de ahí. Salió de la habitación encontrándose con una escalera que sin duda llevaba abajo y por ende a la salida del lugar. Bajó casi en una carrera y lo que encontró no fue precisamente la salida.

—Hinata-san, ¿me recuerda?

—I-Itachi-san… —Hinata lo miraba algo asustada, ¿qué hacía ahí? Y lo peor es que habían muchas otras personas sentadas en unos grandes muebles en la sala de estar de lo que parecía una gran casa— ¿Q-qué ha-hago aq-quí?

—No ha sido mi intención Hinata-san —el pelinegro se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella con parsimonia, otorgándole una reverencia de respeto quizás— se desmayó en la vía y no podía dejarla tirada ahí, es una falta de educación. Pero como no sabía dónde llevarla, la traje a mi casa.

Itachi observó detenidamente el rostro de la ojiperla, trató de ocultar una sonrisa al verla tan contrariada y sonrosada por la vergüenza de estar en lugar lleno de desconocidos. La vio mirar hacia el resto de los que estaban sentados en la habitación; y la tomó de la mano con la mayor delicadeza posible sintiendo cómo ella tensaba la suya, pero no lo detuvo en guiarla hasta quedar frente a sus compañeros.

— Ah y ellos son mis amigos Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Konan, Pain, Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu.

Todos la saludaron de manera cordial, algunos entendiendo por qué Itachi había hecho esa clase de apuesta con Sasuke.

—U-un placer conocerlos a todos —saludó con una reverencia— p-pero yo… y-yo…

—Joder… deja de balbucear cosas…

—Maldición Hidan… —un hombre algo mayor que poseía su rostro cubierto, miraba de manera fastidiada al albino que estaba sentado a su lado— cállate, o si no te mataré y cobraré entradas para que todos me vean hacerlo.

—Sólo atrévete, y la maldición de Jasshin-sama caerá sobre ti.

—Loco religioso.

—Maldito Avaro.

—Cállense los dos de una buena vez, tenemos una invitada —el hombre de tez azulada y facciones de pez, hechas en una operación, habló con una voz fuerte y educada— Hinata-san, no debe estar asustada. Podremos vernos así, pero no le haríamos daño.

—H-Hai —la muchacha asintió y en cierto punto esas palabras eran ciertas, dado que si querían hacerle daño ya lo hubieran hecho, pero se sentía incómoda de estar en el mismo lugar que el hermano de Sasuke. Incómoda pero no tenía miedo a la muerte en ese lugar —Demo, debo i-irme.

—Pero Hinata-san —un joven con una máscara naranja saltó de su asiento quedando al frente de la ojiperla— Pero… ¿no se puede quedar un poco más? Tobi quiere hablar con usted Hinata-san.

—Y-yo —Hinata se sonrojó un poco era demasiada atención, cosa que la ponía en extremo nerviosa y no ayudaba para su tartamudeo— y-yo…

—Tobi… no atosigues a la chica Uhn… la estás poniendo nerviosa. Aunque se vea muy linda de esa manera... —Deidara sonrió de manera divertida.

—Senpai… Senpai no diga eso… Tobi… —el buen chico bajó el rostro al tiempo que bajaba el tono de voz llegando a ser sólo un susurro— Tobi se pone celoso.

—Joder, no digas esas cosas Tobi, Uhn.

—Hmph… Ustedes deberían acomodar sus problemas en secreto, y no hacerle perder el tiempo a los demás.

—Sasori-kun tiene razón —una chica de cabello verde y piel de dos colores distintos dividido a la mitad, una mitad negra y una blanca, habló con una suave voz, y con sus dorados ojos veía ensimismada al pelirrojo que estaba a su lado— **Y que nadie se atreva a contradecirlo**— Esta vez su voz había cambiado a un tono más grueso y amenazante haciendo a Hinata temblar un poco.

—La chica ya debe irse —casi susurró una hermosa mujer de cabello Azuloso y de ojos color ámbar.

—Es cierto, —Esta vez fue un hombre que tenía algunos piercings en su rostro y usaba el cabello naranja— No deberían retenerla más Itachi.

—Bien, Hinata-san ¿debería llevarla a su casa?

—Yo no quisiera d-darle problemas Itachi-san.

—No es que me importe, señorita —los ojos color miel de Sasori se posaron sobre los perlados de Hinata— Pero andar en la calle a estas horas y en pijamas no es buena idea.

Hinata palideció, había olvidado por completo la ropa que tenía puesta, esa ropa que el pelinegro que hacía que su corazón latiera fuerte y que su cuerpo actuara de manera extraña, le había dado. Su rostro entristeció de nuevo, sabía que huir de Sasuke no había sido la mejor decisión, pero su corazón hubiera explotado si no lo hubiera hecho. Y ahora estaba ella, con Itachi y sus compañeros, que todos vestían de negro. Pero por alguna extraña razón, esas personas no le daban miedo como creyó que podría ser.

—Es cierto Hinata-san, deje que Tobi-san la acompañe —Tobi se lanzó con la intención de abrazar a la ojiperla que lo veía de manera incrédula, cuando sintió cómo era halado por el cuello del sobretodo negro hacia atrás, cortesía de un rubio algo molesto— ¿Senpai?

—No hagas eso Tobi, o ahora seré yo quien me pondré celoso Uhn.

Todos quedaron en absorto silencio, mientras Itachi tomaba a Hinata de la mano sacándola de allí antes de que presenciara una de esas escenas de las que podrían hacerla desmayar de nuevo. Ella sólo pudo hacer una pequeña reverencia tratando de despedirse de todas esas personas especiales que había conocido.

Salieron de la gran casa, y aun siendo sostenida por su mano vio sonrojada, cómo era llevada hacia un auto negro, hermoso, lujoso y brillante. Hinata olvidó a Itachi y su fuerte agarre, sus ojos sólo se concentraron en esa preciosidad. Itachi giró su cuerpo al notar que la ojiperla había frenado su andar, encontrándola mirando absorta a su automóvil.

— ¿Te gusta Hinata-san?

—H-Hai Itachi-san, es muy hermoso.

—Ven, sube —Ayudándola a entrar al lujoso auto negro, mientras con amabilidad la aseguraba con el cinturón, para luego hacer él lo mismo— Es un Lamborghini Diablo, mi preferido; aunque no lo haya preguntado.

—N-no s-se preocupe, me gusta c-conocer cosas nuevas. Y este auto es muy bonito Itachi-san.

—Gracias Hinata-san, ahora llevémosla a casa.

El pelinegro manejó en silencio, mientras de fondo sonaba una suave música clásica. Itachi estaba complacido, ¿quién diría que él se encontraría con una Desmayada Hinata, y ahora estaba al lado de ella? Se atrevió a apreciarla de reojo, era hermosa, y ese constante sonrojo la hacía ver más dulce y tierna. No sabía lo que le había visto su hermano, pero sabía lo que veía él. Al sólo recordar cómo había actuado con el resto de Akatsuki casi lo hace reír frente a ellos, cosa que había podido parar a tiempo y gracias a la escena de Tobi con Deidara, pero ella era tan educada que era incapaz de decir algo en contra. Pero había sólo una cosa que lo incomodaba en estos momentos y eso era aquella pijama que llevaba, tanto el tamaño como el olor que desprendía le decía, no, le gritaba que pertenecía a Sasuke. Quiso averiguar por qué ella usaba esas ropas, pero sería una enorme mala educación por no decir que incómodo hacer eso.

Estacionó en una calle después de haber sido dirigido por la ojiperla, aunque él ya supiera la dirección exacta tanto de su casa, como de su colegio, pero eso al igual que Sasuke lo debía dejar en secreto.

—G-gracias p-por ayudarme Itachi-san.

—No te preocupes, Mi Lady, es ético ayudar a una dama en peligro.

—Hai —Hinata se permitió sonreír por las palabras dichas por el moreno, pero no percibió cómo él se tensó embelesado al verla hacerlo— Debo bajarme aquí, Gracias por todo Itachi-san.

— ¿No necesitarás mi ayuda?

—M-me da m-mucha vergüenza, pero n-no Itachi-san, estaré bien. Debe volver, y maneje con c-cuidado.

Itachi asintió sonriendo con ironía para sí, ella preocupándose por un asesino y mercenario como él.

Hinata atravesó la calle y subió con firmeza la enredadera hasta llegar a su cuarto. En total silencio entró a su baño y se dio una ducha con agua caliente, creía que el agua a esa temperatura podría hacerla olvidar todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, pero no, todo esos acontecimientos se empeñaban en azotarla, en torturarla y en hacerla recordarlos una y otra vez. Se enjabonó la piel y recordó cada beso que había recibido del ojinegro, lo bien que se había sentido en ese momento que era necesitada por ese chico que se había vuelto tan importarte para ella en tan corto tiempo.

Pero su mente no la dejaba tranquila, no, también la hacía revivir el momento de la muerte de ese hombre a manos de Sasuke. Y entonces lloró, y lloró largo ahogando cada sonido con el que producía el agua al caer. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Denunciar a Sasuke? NO, nunca haría eso. Sabía que matar a alguien estaba mal, pero él nunca había sido así antes. Al menos no con ella, de seguro ese hombre lo había provocado. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Meneó su cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de despejar su mente, no logrando nada. Salió de la ducha secando cada parte de su blanco cuerpo para luego cubrirlo con un pijama propio. Caminó hasta su cama y se acostó en ella, mirando al techo sin mirar nada por la oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar. Y suspiró. No sabía qué hacer, pero buscaría la manera de encontrar una respuesta.

.

.

.

Sasuke bajó de su moto y con fiereza caminó a grandes pasos con su vista puesta en ese objetivo, la puerta de color gris que se hallaba a unos pocos pasos de él. Llegó, su vista fallaba un poco y es que haber pasado horas ingiriendo alcohol como loco no lo ayudaban a su equilibrio. Tocó la puerta, una y otra vez y ésta ni se inmutaba. Sacó su pistola y como desquiciado llenó ese estúpido trozo de metal de balas, tantas como quiso, hasta que la pistola no pudo dar más. Esperó hasta que se abrió dejando ver a un pelinegro muy parecido a él, con su largo cabello amarrado en una coleta.

—Otouto… ¿qué haces aquí? Y en esas condiciones…

—Maldito Itachi… —Sasuke lo tomó del cuello de la camisa negra del mayor y lo atrajo a su enfurecido rostro— Te vi…te vi con ella. ¿Por qué bajaba de tu auto? ¿Por qué la llevaste hasta su casa? ¿Por qué te lo permitió a ti? Maldito…

—Hmph —Itachi sonrió a manera de casi una burla— Esas preguntas deberías hacértelas a ti mismo Tonto hermano menor antes de venir a llenar la puerta de mi casa de agujeros. Nunca aprendes.

—Respóndeme, joder, hazlo de una vez. ¿La besaste? —Sasuke enmudeció con lo que él mismo había pensado— Si te atreviste a tocarla Itachi…

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Correrás hacia mamá y le dirás? Justo como un niño. Pero, para mi desgracia no la besé. Tonto. Ahora suéltame Sasuke.

—No metas a Mamá en esto— Sasuke lo soltó, pero no pensaba irse de ahí sin respuestas, no lo haría.

—Dime Itachi… ¿qué hacías con Hinata? ¿Por qué no entiendes que ella es mía?

—La encontré llorando y desmayada en la calle, y viéndote, puedo deducir que tú fuiste el culpable o ¿no?

— ¡CÁLLATE! Yo… no… ella es mía Itachi… es mía.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo dices tú o la estúpida pijama que tenía puesta? Cuando le tomé la mano, no me dijo "suéltame Itachi-san porque soy propiedad de Sasuke-kun".

—La tocaste… ¿Tocaste su mano?

Sasuke se enfureció, su rostro lo demostraba con facilidad, sus ojos parecían destellar de un rojo vibrante. Sin vacilar subió el arma con rapidez hasta dejarla en el rostro de su hermano y sin meditarlo apretó el gatillo…

—Tonto Otouto… —Itachi sonrió abiertamente— estás tan idiotizado que ni cuenta te has dado que has acabado tus balas en mi puerta… Ahora lárgate de aquí. Y déjame dormir. Sayonara Otouto.

Sasuke vio cómo su hermano mayor desaparecía entrando en su casa. Dejó caer su arma y subió su mano hasta que sus ojos pudieron detallarla fielmente. Y su pecho comenzó a dolerle de nuevo.

—Casi rompo la promesa que le hice a Oka-san… Necesito ver a Oka-san. Al parecer lo que dice Itachi es cierto y soy como un niño. —Tomando su celular entre sus manos y marcando— Aló Dobe…

— ¿Sasuke, Teme dónde demonios estás?

—Dobe… iré a ver a Oka-san ella podrá aconsejarme… quédate a cargo. Y por favor cuida de Hinata. No la dejes sola ni un miserable momento. ¿Entiendes?

—Claro Teme, por favor dale mis saludos a Oka-san. Y que extraño comer el Ramen que ella prepara.

—Dobe…

.

.

.

**Ending: She's Gone de mi amado GDragon tan hermoso mi flaquito bello.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:**

**¿Qué piensan de este capi? **

**Les ha gustado?**

**Qué no les gustó?**

**Aparecieron mis amados Akatsukis. **

**Aún estoy enferma, por eso no responderé los reviews en esta oportunidad, mi cabeza duele un poco. T_T**

**Pero Leí todos y cada uno de los Reviews, y los amé, me reí con ellos y me animaron a seguir aunque estoy enfermita. Los quiero, amo, y todos los sinónimos posibles.**

**Doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores…**

**Son libres de dejarme un reviewsito de esos que me alimentan xD**

**A ver … la pregunta de hoy es:**

**¿CUÁL ES SU MES DEL AÑO FAVORITO?**

**El mío es Mayo, hay flores por doquier y el clima es muy pro por estos lados *O*/ ah bueh y Julio, xq es cuando cumplo años xD jejejejeejeje **

**Bueno espero sus respuestas… y en el próximo capi sí responderé los reviews. Besos y abrazos.**

**Sayonara. —Haciendo Reverencia a lo Europeo— Los amo.**


	11. Perdonar

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: Todos los papasotes que Masashi creó los disfruto yo, mientras las del sexo femenino me ven hacerlo mwajajajaja xD (Traducción: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi-Sensei, menos aquellos que sus nombres no recuerdan de la serie, ya que esos los he inventado yo).**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencias del capi: UA/ OOC (Pinche OOC tan valioso para mí)/ Violencia/ Cualquier cosa que se me pase por la cabeza y no sepa cómo nombrarla o definirla. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening: It Hurts de las locas pero que son demás de pro 2NE1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke estacionó la moto, quitó su casco y lo resguardó en el doblez de su brazo y afirmando la protección con su costado. Su negra chaqueta rozaba la brillante superficie del casco, y sus botas chocaban con el polvoriento camino que en unos cuantos pasos más lo había llevado frente a una gran casa al estilo tradicional japonés. El sol que recién salía imponente entre los valles a las lejanías en aquel hermoso campo alejado a más de una hora de la ciudad, iluminaba cada uno de los rincones que abrían sus brazos al calor que él prometía después de una larga y fría noche.

El pelinegro cerró sus ojos recibiendo en su piel la energía que le proporcionaba el sol sintiéndose como una planta que necesita de los rayos del Astro Rey para crecer. Agitó su cabeza de lado a lado, él no prescindía de ninguna tonta estrella, él sólo necesitaba de cierta peliazul que para su desgracia se había alejado de su presencia.

Abrió sus negras perlas con fuerza, y sin tardarse más tocó a la hermosa puerta corrediza de madera, de una hermosa madera. Esperó unos momentos mientras se recostaba de la pared, también hecha del mismo material, escuchando cómo unos suaves pasos se acercaban a la puerta y tímidamente unas hermosas y pálidas manos la abrían con suma delicadeza. Sasuke se dejó ver sorprendiendo a la bella y madura mujer que se hallaba frente a él. El ojinegro le sonrió con facciones que sólo denotaban tristeza, dolor, y falta de descanso, y todo eso en cantidades extremas.

—S-Sasuke-chan… Sasuke ¿e-eres tú Hijo?

El pelinegro asintió sumido en un silencio ruidoso. La mujer sin dudarlo salió a una velocidad que sólo una madre puede llegar a tener y rodeó a su hijo menor en brazos. Las apagadas mejillas de Sasuke eran acariciadas por la suave tela del kimono que su madre usaba, y por sus delgadas y elegantes manos también. Era grandioso para él sentirse así de nuevo. Extrañaba a su madre, era cierto él era como un niño que añoraba los abrazos y caricias de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, de Mikoto Uchiha.

Mikoto lo hizo pasar, sentándolo en el sofá mientras, sin poder creer aún que su hijo estaba ahí, corría hacia la cocina a preparar la comida que tanto le gustaba a Sasuke, siendo seguida por él mismo; estaba muy inquieto como para quedarse sentado en el mueble.

—Y entonces Hijito mío —la mujer iba de aquí para allá de manera nerviosa y feliz, tontamente feliz, sacando los ingredientes y todo lo que necesitaba para preparar el arroz— dime ¿por qué has venido aquí?

—Supongo que me hacías ya mucha falta Oka-san— Sasuke miró cómo la mujer se detenía a mirarlo con sus grandes ojos negros totalmente expresivos y con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, fue imposible para Sasuke no recordar a Hinata al verla de esa manera, y tuvo que resistir el no tirarse de nuevo a los brazos de su madre a llorar amargamente por haber sido un tonto— Y necesitaba escuchar tus palabras.

La mayor asintió agradecida y aún más feliz. Sabía que su hijo la necesitaba, podía notarlo en sus ojos vidriosos y llenos de tantas emociones que él no había expresado aún.

La mujer terminó de cocinar, poniendo en un plato las bolas de arroz que a Sasuke tanto le gustaban y que él en unos minutos las había comido todas, agradeciendo a su madre y alabándola por el buen gusto que ella tenía al cocinar.

—Oka-san, ¿puedo quedarme aquí unos días?

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso deberías preguntar eso Sasuke-chan? Claro que puedes, esta es tu casa también.

—Gracias Oka-san.

—Ahora Sasuke, habla con tu madre. ¿Qué es lo que te está agobiando?

Mikoto era para Sasuke esa luz que siempre lo iluminó y guió desde que era un niño, y más cuando su hermano lo dejaba en un plano inexistente a la presencia de su Padre Fugaku Uchiha. Ella sabía todo de él, y no lo juzgaba ni odiaba. Siempre le expresó y le expresaría su amor sin condición. Por un momento él pensó y se atrevió a imaginar una vida con Hinata, ella conociendo todo acerca de él y aceptándolo como era y amándolo… Amor… era una palabra difícil tanto de decir como de digerir. Pero dicen que de la obsesión al amor hay sólo una mísera línea de color rojo que puede romperse y hacer que esas dos definiciones fueran una sola. Así que, él anheló que Hinata le permitiera a él amarla, protegerla y respetarla.

—Hay una chica…

—U-una chica… Oh Sasuke, hijo, te has enamorado. —Mikoto no entraba en su ropa de la felicidad que sintió en ese momento, sabía que su hijo debió haber tenido muchas chicas, pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de venir a verla para decírselo— Quiero conocerla. ¿Cómo es? Dime Sasuke. ¿Cómo es ella? Sea como sea la aceptaré en serio, y la amaré así como te amo a ti.

—Pues… —Sasuke vio cómo ella lo halaba por su ancha mano y lo llevaba al sofá del inicio sentándolo a él y sentándose ella a su lado, mirándolo de manera extasiada como una niña a la que se le va a contar su cuento favorito antes de dormir, Sasuke soltó un suspiro largo— Es muy hermosa, Oka-san. Es menuda, su piel es como la porcelana, pero suave como una nube. Su cabello es oscuro, pero con un hermoso toque azulino. Sus ojos… sus ojos son perlados. Y los labios, son… es como una princesa Oka-san.

—Mmm ya veo, —Mikoto estaba asombrada de cómo su hijo había iniciado la descripción de la muchacha— y qué más.

—Es… es muy parecida a ti. Es decir —Sasuke soltó una pequeña risita al recordar a la dueña de sus pensamientos— se sonroja por casi todo, así que es algo tímida. Es muy educada. Y habla con mucha suavidad, su voz es como un susurro. Es muy atenta, dulce, se preocupa por mí y trata de cuidarme. —Esta vez hizo una mueca con atisbo de sonrisa dolorosa— ¿Puedes creerlo? Se preocupó por mí. El terrible Demonio Uchiha. En fin Oka-san, ella es indescifrable e indescriptiblemente hermosa.

—…pero… —lo miró con duda— Por que debe haber un "pero" para que te veas tan triste hijo.

—Pero —Sasuke trató de seguir, esta vez dándole una mirada cargada de dolor a su madre— Me vio asesinando a un hombre. Al maldito de Kidomaru, que me había traicionado. Y huyó de mí Oka-san. Estaba asustada de mí. Y fue… doloroso.

—Oh Sasuke, hijito. ¡Cuánto lo siento! —Mikoto abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, ella sabía que lo necesitaba. Se había enamorado de una chica, y estaba pagándolo.

—Dime, ¿qué debo hacer Oka-san? Naruto, él me dice que ella me perdonará, que sólo le dé tiempo. Pero yo… yo no lo sé. Es… es tan desgarrador.

Sasuke se atrevió a soltar lágrimas que había encerrado con llave en su corazón. Sólo su madre podía verlo de esa manera, y él lo aprovecharía. Así estuvo, abrazado por ella por un buen rato para luego ser Mikoto la que buscara separar la mojada cara de su hijo de su ya húmedo hombro, y mirarlo con comprensión y amor.

—Esta vez, como tantas otras, Naruto-kun tiene razón. Según lo que me has dicho de ella, es una chica muy buena y dulce, que de repente te vea acabando con la vida de un hombre no es algo fácil para ella. Debe estar sufriendo igual o más que tú Sasuke. Pero sé que si le das tiempo, ella puede perdonarte y amoldarse a ti. Así como yo lo hice con tu padre.

— ¿Qué hiciste cuando te enteraste de quién era mi padre?

—Fue doloroso, por eso entiendo a esa pobre chiquilla. Tu padre se había asustado cuando lo vi matar a alguien por primera vez. Él y yo habíamos ido al cine esa tarde y cuando ya era de noche él me llevaba a casa, se detuvo un momento y entró en una tienda de autos a comprar una pieza que, según me había dicho, le hacía falta a su coche y por esa razón andábamos a pie esa noche. Yo me quedé afuera esperándolo, cuando sentí unas fuertes manos que me agarraban desde la espalda y tapaban mi boca, llevándome a un asqueroso y pequeño callejón donde de manera grotesca y burlona… ese hombre… quería… abusar de mí —Mikoto observó cómo su hijo tensaba sus manos en un puño en sus muslos, pero prosiguió, era necesario hacerlo— Y en ese momento llegó tu padre, y sin mediar palabra con el hombre, me lo quitó de encima con una fuerte patada y sólo después le quitó la vida con un disparo en su cabeza. Como todo un Uchiha.

Sasuke miraba sorprendido a su madre, ella nunca le había contado eso. No era como si tuviera que haberlo hecho antes, pero se imaginó que si algo similar le hubiera pasado a Hinata —y sin dudarlo aseguró fervientemente— él hubiera hecho lo mismo que su padre.

—Yo, estaba asustada… —La mujer siguió, cerrando los ojos como tratando de no perder ningún detalle de sus recuerdos— pero al ver a tu padre manchado de sangre y con la humeante arma aún en sus manos me asusté más. Él, a quien yo amaba, había asesinado a un hombre.

—Pero lo había hecho para protegerte, yo sólo lo hice porque me había traicionado.

—Sasuke, ese no es el punto. El punto es que él había cometido un crimen, y de una manera tan natural que noté que ya lo había hecho anteriormente. Me levanté en silencio, sumida en un miedo atroz. Él temblaba también. Estaba creo que hasta más asustado que yo misma. Igual, caminamos hasta mi casa. No me despedí de él. No recibía sus llamadas, fingía estar enferma para no verlo. Pero llegó un momento en que no podía seguir así, debía afrontarlo y que me dijera la verdad, me lo merecía. Así que lo busqué, me contó la verdad y lo perdoné, y acepté su vida como mafioso hasta el día de su muerte. Ay Sasuke, ¡Cuánto amaba y amo a tu Padre! Además que los amo a ustedes dos. Mis dos hijos. NO me importa si la familia Uchiha es un antiguo clan de Mafiosos. Son mi familia, y es lo importante.

El ojinegro estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba cada vez más seguro de que su madre era única, y que su padre había tomado la mejor decisión al enamorarse de ella. Pero, él no era su padre y Hinata por más que se pareciera a su madre, no lo era.

—Pero, Oka-san, a diferencia de ti… yo… no creo que ella me ame. Es decir, todo ha sido muy rápido para ella. Yo…

—Pues enamórala Sasuke-chan. Eres un Uchiha, puedes hacerlo. Sólo debes ser fuerte y darle un tiempo primero y luego ve por ella. Ahora, deberías ir y darte un baño y luego dormir.

.

.

.

.

Una semana había transcurrido y ella no tenía ánimos de nada. Iba al colegio en silencio y de la misma manera volvía a casa, a sentarse al lado de su padre a verlo leer el periódico hasta que le decía que podía retirarse. Caminaba a su cuarto acompañada por una callada y apenada ama de llaves que antes de cerrar su cuarto con seguro le decía un doloroso "lo siento".

Era la misma rutina día a día. En el colegio notó ya después de un buen tiempo, gracias a su falta de atención en la realidad, que ni Aihara ni Miko la molestaban ya. Fue entonces que la idea de que hubiera sido Sasuke quien las había enviado al hospital con esas múltiples lesiones y heridas fuera totalmente una creíble opción.

Su celular lo había apagado el día del incidente y desde entonces no lo había encendido más, así que si él había tratado de comunicarse con ella, había fallado en el intento. Pero por alguna razón, su ánimo no volvía. No comía bien, no dormía bien. Sus ojos lloraban todas las noches al encontrarse pensando en Sasuke, extrañándolo, deseando probar sus tibios y suaves labios. Lloraba a cántaros, porque lo extrañaba, lo quería, pero no sabía qué debía hacer. Seguir a su razón que le decía que se alejara de ese peligroso pelinegro que definitivamente era más que un simple contrincante de la sociedad, que era un asesino. O seguir a su corazón que le pedía a gritos le clamaba de rodillas que lo perdonara, y volviera corriendo a sus brazos fuertes y amables que sólo la protegerían. Era terriblemente doloroso, y entonces volvía a llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

Era un viernes, después de dos semanas sin ver a Sasuke. Hinata caminaba por el solitario jardín del colegio, con su rostro falto de felicidad y sonrojos, esos que Sasuke le sacaba con tanta facilidad. Paró al escuchar su nombre en un susurro proveniente de una de las oscuras y solitarias esquinas del edificio, se sobresaltó al ver a Itachi escondido detrás de unos matorrales. Ella caminó hasta él viendo que no era observada por nadie, y se quedó al lado de él después de saludarlo con una reverencia. Hinata suprimió una lágrima, era increíble el parecido que tenían ellos dos. Aunque se odiaran no podían negar que eran hermanos.

—Hinata-san, ¿se encuentra bien? La veo muy mal.

—N-no s-se preoc-cupe Itachi-san.

—Es por mi Otouto —era una afirmación muy segura, una que hizo temblar a Hinata y observarlo directamente a esos ojos negros absorbentes— Una hermosa doncella como usted, Mi Lady, no debe estar triste. Sólo las lágrimas de alegría son aquellas que producen perlas.

—Itachi-san…

—Llevo varios días observándola Hinata-san, y me ha dolido cuando no ha respondido mis saludos.

—Etto… ¿S-sus s-salud-dos? —Hinata lo miró absorta— Y-yo l-lo siento, n-no lo vi Itachi-san.

—Sí, todos los días estoy fuera del colegio al otro lado de la calle y cuando vienen por usted, la saludo antes de que se suba, con las esperanzas de que me vea, no lo hace. Debería golpear a mi hermano, no es justo que me quite a mí la alegría de verla sonreír.

La ojiperla palideció, pero no logró sonrojarse. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos del Uchiha, y que de la misma manera hirió su orgullo, pero decidió no demostrarlo sonriendo en lugar de reflejar la pequeña punzada que había sentido.

—Si va a estar así para siempre, es mejor que arregle las cosas con Sasuke. Prefiero verla con el tonto de mi hermano menor, a verla de esta manera. Ahora debo irme, el tiempo que logré al sobornar al vigilante se está acabando —Itachi se inclinó y delicadamente tomó la blanca y fría mano de la ojiperla para de la misma manera depositar ahí un suave beso, que sólo logró sacar una sorpresa de las facciones de la Hyuuga— Sayonara Hinata-san.

Hinata miró cómo el mayor de los Uchiha se iba sigilosamente a la entrada del colegio y cómo de manera casual saludaba al asustado vigilante. Agradeció a ese alto muchacho por querer ayudarla. Era alguien amable. ¿Cómo alguien como él pudo haber causado la muerte de su padre? Era algo que Hinata no sabía explicar.

Las horas pasaron y al salir de clases, se dirigió a la salida donde Iruka la esperaba afuera en el auto. Su rostro demostraba lo que le pasaba internamente. Ella estaba pensativa, pensaba en las palabras de ese pelinegro de ojos rasgados y de un hermoso color negro. Arreglar las cosas con Sasuke, pero ¿cómo lo haría? Era verdad, ella lo extrañaba, y quería estar con él. Lo perdonaría, lo haría. Al diablo toda razón. Su padre siempre se guiaba por la razón, siempre. Y ella no quería ser como su padre. Que si no había nunca, según las mismas palabras del mayor de los Hyuuga, cometido un error, era lejos de ser una persona ejemplar a los ojos de Hinata. Ella no quería ser una persona amargada en el futuro. Así que le daba la bienvenida a su corazón, y a los errores que contenta decidía estar dispuesta a cometer y ¿Por qué no? Aprender de ellos.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver a los lejos unas manos que se agitaban mientras ella estaba a punto de entrar en el auto. Y con un leve sonrojo y una gran sonrisa le devolvió el saludo al Chico que seguro vería de seguido fuera del colegio.

Hinata estuvo con su padre en la sala de estar, viendo cómo él leía su periódico y ansiosa después de tantos días de volver a su cuarto a toda carrera. Después de un buen rato Hinata tenía el permiso para subir a su cuarto/cárcel y ser encerrada en el mismo después de escuchar un suave "lo siento" al que asintió sin pensarlo. Corrió hasta su clóset y encendió su celular, esperó a que el aparato cargara la configuración y terminara de encender, sonando al recibir unos mensajes de voz. Los primero que oyó fueron de parte de su primo donde le pedía el motivo de su ausencia en las clases de Thai-Chi. Luego otro de su maestra de piano, Shizune, donde le decía que había tomado el número del expediente de ella, para decirle que sentía mucho que ella ya no estuviera con ellos. Y hubo uno que llamó fuertemente su atención olvidando los mensajes anteriores, no era de Sasuke, pero era de Naruto de hacía dos semanas:

"_Hinata-chan, es Naruto. Sé que no tengo por qué meterme en los asuntos tuyos y de Sasuke, pero la verdad es que él te quiere Hinata-chan. Sé también que quizás no somos lo que creías y te has asustado, es normal. Yo también me asusté al principio 'Ttebayo, pero mi amistad con Sasuke es mucho más grande que eso. Sólo te pido que perdones al Teme, y que lo aceptes. Es algo que él queriendo o no, tenía y tiene que hacer, pero eso no cambia lo que sienta por ti, y lo que tú sientas por él tampoco debería cambiar. Justo ahora está con su madre, se fue deprimido. Me pidió que te cuidara, y lo he hecho aunque no lo hayas notado, y tú tampoco te ves muy bien que digamos, Dattebayo. No tuve la oportunidad de hablar mucho contigo Hinata-chan, pero eres una buena chica y él te necesita, porque sin ti puede que se hunda en este mundo y no salga nunca. Sayonara Hina-chan."_

Hinata llevó el aparato al nivel de su pecho, como si fuera al azabache a quien estuviera abrazando. Y su rostro se cubrió de nuevo de gotas saladas que emanaban una y otra vez. Sin pensarlo demasiado re-escuchó el mensaje de voz que había dejado el rubio, y luego de anotar el número de donde él la había llamado marcó y esperó mientras el aparato indicaba que estaba repicando.

—Moshi, Moshi…

—N-Naruto-kun…

—Sí soy yo…

—Etto… ¿por qué s-susurras?

—Espera un momento…—Hinata escuchó cómo desde el otro lado del auricular el joven rubio avanzaba entre gritos y fuerte música hasta llegar a un lugar silencioso— Hinata-chan… al fin… no podía hablar antes… ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy b-bien Naruto-kun, demo… S-Sasuke-kun… él… ¿cómo está?

— ¿Quieres verlo Hina-chan?

—S-sí, q-quiero verlo. ¿M-me llevarías hacia la casa de s-su m-madre?

—Te llevaré a donde está él. Dattebayo.

—Mi c-casa está en…

—Sé dónde queda tu casa Hina-chan. Nos vemos en unas horas.

—H-Hai.

Estaba la mar de nerviosa, ¿para qué disfrazarlo? Estaba nerviosa, asustada, paralizada, temblorosa. Necesitaba darse un baño y sin darse a rogar se hundió en la llena bañera con agua tibia que estaba actuando como relajante. Disfrutó del baño, y luego de él vistió su blancuzco cuerpo con un hermoso vestido largo hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, era de un color azul claro y la cinta que se ceñía debajo de su busto era de un fuerte color negro. Peinó amablemente su cabello y al término de una hora ya estaba lista. Esperó sentada en su cama hasta que el reloj dio las 11 de la noche y recibió un mensaje del rubio diciéndole que estaba al otro lado de la carretera esperándola. Se alegró, en gran manera. Pronto hablaría con Sasuke, todo lo que había pensado el día de hoy en el transcurso del colegio a la casa. Y esperaba que el pelinegro la entendiera, y ella poder entenderlo a él, y si no lo hacía lo intentaría y se esforzaría por hacerlo; pues ella no quería estar lejos de él.

.

.

.

**Ending Missing You de mis bellos FT Island. **

**¿Qué les pareció este capi?**

**¿Muy cursi?**

**xD**

**¿Me extrañaron?**

**Para los que se preocuparon por mi estado de salud, les doy muchas gracias de verdad… y ya estoy bien, hace como 2 días que me sané casi bien sana xD dado que mi respiración no se ha terminado de acomodar. DX pero estoy bien ya.**

**Aparte, Gaby está terminando el semestre y está asustada pues cree que le va a quedar Lógica… apóyenla con sus reviewsitos, y prontito les subo la conti de "Orgullo Ninja".**

**LOS AMO!**

**Voy a responder los reviews por MP esta vez xq estoy desde el laboratorio de informática de la uni, y no tendré el tiempo requerido para poder editar este documento T_T**

**La pregunta de hoy es:**

**¿ALGUNA VEZ HAN SENTIDO A UN ESPÍRITU?**

**Yo sí, a varios y casi todo el tiempo más antes que ahora. A veces suena como si movieran la manilla de la puerta del cuarto estando yo sola en casa. DX pero eso me hace sentir hasta importante jajajja**

**Espero sus respuestas.**

**BIENVENIDOS NUEVOS LECTORES**

**No saben lo feliz que me hacen al decirme que este es el mejor fic que han leído awwww me provoca aparecer por sus pc's y abrazarlos y apapacharlos. Tan lindos lectores me ha dado el Kami de los fics.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Los amo.**

**Saranghae.**

**Chu**


	12. A dos días

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: Todos los papasotes que Masashi creó los disfruto yo, mientras las del sexo femenino me ven hacerlo mwajajajaja xD (Traducción: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi-Sensei, menos aquellos que sus nombres no recuerdan de la serie, ya que esos los he inventado yo).**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencias del capi: UA/ OOC (Pinche OOC tan valioso para mí)/ Violencia/ Cualquier cosa que se me pase por la cabeza y no sepa cómo nombrarla o definirla. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening: Again, again de estos nuevos conocidos para mí: 2PM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus pies, que estaban envueltos en unas finas zapatillas de un hermoso y aterciopelado color negro, se habrían paso por la rugosa superficie del suelo. Entró al lugar seguida de un rubio, sus sentidos se habían paralizado, sólo su vista funcionaba y al parecer lo hacía por inercia, recorriendo con esos grandes ojos perlados todo el lugar donde se encontraba. Sintió una mano en su brazo que la hizo despertar, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que la miraban sonriendo. No lograba escuchar nada, pero pudo leer en los labios de su acompañante que lo siguiera, y ella lo haría.

Dio torpemente los pasos que la hacían encaminarse hacia donde el rubio la llevaba. Reaccionó al encontrarse con una habitación de la Guarida, vio cómo se alejaba Naruto dándole una sonrisa y con su puño levantado le decía con voz muy baja un ligero y reconfortante "Ganbatte". Hinata palideció al ver unos hermosos cabellos negros esparcidos ligeramente en una almohada de un ligero color champagne. Dio un brinquito, pero se tranquilizó al notar que las enormes pestañas del pelinegro estaban cerradas, y que sus labios y facciones descansaban plácidamente en un sueño grato, o al menos eso pasó por la mente de Hinata al verlo tan calmado durmiendo en esa cama tan ancha.

Se acercó un poco más, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus labios, y su corazón le martilleaba cada vez más rápido; trató de calmarlo llevando sus temblorosas y sudadas manos hacia el pecho. Pero todo fue en vano, estar tan cerca del pelinegro después de casi un mes entero sin verlo, de extrañarlo tanto, de pensarlo tanto, era imposible no estar nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaba si él ya no quería estar con ella? ¿Habría él vuelto con aquella pelirroja? Las dudas la carcomían por dentro, pero debía ser fuerte.

—S-Sasuke-kun… —Su voz suave se escuchó por la habitación, y un par de ojos negros comenzaron a unirse a la pequeña claridad que ofrecía la lámpara que reposaba en la mesa de estar, y que al despertar por completo la miraban sorprendido— H-hola Sasuke-kun.

—Hinata ¿eres tú? —Sasuke vio cómo la peliazul se inclinaba para saludarlo y luego asentía con un leve "Uhm". El ojinegro se levantó de la cama, y casi corriendo llegó al frente de ella, quería abrazarla y besarle hasta el alma, pero se controlaría— ¿C-cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—N-Naruto-kun me ha traído, y-yo… q-quería hablar con Sasuke-kun.

—Hinata, perdóname por favor —Sasuke la tomó por los hombros con suavidad pero con necesidad de ser escuchado— Yo…

—A eso he v-venido Sasuke-kun… yo quiero escuchar t-todo lo que tengas que decirme —La ojiperla caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella siendo seguida por el pelinegro— Cuéntame l-la verdad Sasuke-kun. N-no quiero volver a asustarme de las cosas q-que hagas.

—Está bien —Sasuke se calmó, la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con la chica por la que estaba loco; recordó a su madre y a su padre, y deseó que después de contarle todo lo que debía, ella lo aceptara como lo hizo su Madre con Fugaku— Soy el líder de una de las bandas más grandes y temidas de la ciudad, mi padre lo fue antes que yo, y su padre antes. Es algo familiar. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, ¿has escuchado ese apellido verdad?

— ¿Uchiha? —Hinata cerró los ojos tratando de recordar, y lo logró. Uchiha, lo había leído varias veces en los periódicos que tenía su padre en las manos mientras ella sólo se sentaba a su lado. Siempre que aparecía ese nombre, desde que ella era una chiquilla, estaba relacionado con muertes, robos, mafia. Los Uchiha eran los Mafiosos más reconocidos de toda Konoha City— S-sí, he leído algo.

—Bien, soy el hijo menor del último jefe de la familia. Itachi… él tomó un camino diferente y está en otra banda que no tiene ningún tipo de unión con los Uchiha. Es mi deber, Hinata, mantener en alto nuestro Clan. No puedo permitir que el nombre de mi padre quede olvidado. No tengo escapatoria ni opción a más nada. Esta es mi vida. Y me es imposible perdonar a los traidores, fue por eso que asesiné a Kidomaru. Me había traicionado dando información a una banda de una ciudad cercana… —Sasuke soltó un largo respiro, tener la perlada vista de la chica que quería, puesta en él, lo ponía algo nervioso y asustado. No quería que ella huyera de nuevo— Y fue cuando me viste. Pero Hinata, la verdad es que no puedo estar sin ti.

La Hyuuga estaba en silencio. Sasuke era un mafioso, hijo de uno, nieto de uno, toda su familia lo era. Soltó un leve suspiro. Ella quería a Sasuke. Lo quería en serio. ¿Pero lo suficiente como soportar que su novio sea un asesino? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, era una decisión importante y debía tomarla con firmeza.

—Y-yo… T-tampoco puedo estar sin Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿lo estaba perdonando y aceptando? Se atrevió a llevar una de sus manos al níveo rostro de la peliazul, reposándolo en su sonrojada mejilla. ¡Oh Cuánto extrañaba esos hermosos sonrojos! No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, estaba nervioso y exaltado como un niño. Acercó su rostro al de la chica, y con una respiración entrecortada sus labios se rozaron llegando a ser el beso más suave que él hubiera dado jamás en su vida, porque más que ansiar estar con ella, él la había extrañado y se lo demostraría en esa unión.

Al separarse ambos se rieron y Hinata sin dudarlo alzó sus brazos y envolvió el fuerte cuerpo del ojinegro. Así estuvieron, aferrados uno al otro, y es que después de todo ese tiempo, ellos se necesitaban.

—Hinata…gracias. Hmph… supongo que ya puedo ser totalmente yo mismo.

—T-trataré de tomar t-todo con calma.

—Ven —El pelinegro se levantó y la tomó de la mano llevándola a la pista donde los esperaban todos los que pertenecían a Taka, estaba feliz y quería compartirlos con todos; al salir todos estaban en silencio expectantes de lo que había pasado— Chicos, pongan buena música. Y Juugo, ¿podrías traer algo de tomar a nuestra mesa?

—Por supuesto Sasuke.

El pelinegro se llevó a la peliazul al gran mueble negro y acolchado, el favorito de Sasuke y Naruto. Y se encontró con el rubio y su novia Sakura muy acaramelados. Al llegar carraspeó la garganta llamando la atención de ellos y logrando que se separasen del fuerte beso que se estaban dando.

—Hinata-san, estás de vuelta —la pelirrosa saludó con una gran sonrisa a la ojiperla sacando de ella un gran sonrojo— Se te extrañaba por aquí, hubieras visto cómo estaba Sasuke sin ti.

—Sakura —el Uchiha la miró de mala gana— No digas cosas innecesarias. Hmph…

—Teme, no le hables así a mi Sakura-chan… pero es que es cierto, Hina-chan créeme que sin ti Sasuke no vale ni 1 yen.

Naruto calló su gran boca al recibir un coquito en su cabeza de parte del ojinegro. Es que ¿acaso su vida amorosa era el tema que querían sacar frente a Hinata dejándolo a él como un tonto? ¡Ni hablar!

Hinata sólo se limitó a sonreír viendo la manera que tenían esos dos de llevarse, sabiendo que ambos se querían como hermanos. Los perlados ojos de la Hyuuga detallaron cómo Naruto le hacía una mueca a Sasuke, y sin pausa éste le dijo a Sakura que la llevara a conocer al resto porque ella ya era la Reina de la Banda, esto la sonrojó, pero sabía que había algo más.

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta la barra sorprendiendo a Ino que al mismo tiempo llevaba su celular fuera de la vista de cualquiera de las dos chicas, especialmente de la de Sakura.

— ¿Qué sucede Ino? ¿Qué escondes ahí?

—N-Nada Frentona… ¿no puedes estar sin husmear a las demás personas?

—… ¡Ino Cerda! Tonta. Sólo te digo, que más vale no sea que estés traicionando a Sasuke, porque la pagarás caro.

—No es eso… ¿tanta frente te está haciendo alucinar?

—Mira Cerda… no voy a seguirte el juego, sólo porque Hinata-san está aquí.

Hinata estaba encogida de hombros viendo la loca manera de tratarse de las chicas, y más por el comentario donde había salido a relucir Sasuke y su nula aceptación a la Traición.

—Tienes razón, Saku-Frent… Shikamaru, Choji, vengan acá.

Ambos chicos llegaron al lugar, Hinata los saludó y se presentó con una cordial sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Así lo hizo con Suigetsu, Kiba, Tenten, Juugo y Kakashi. Kakashi, era el mayor de todos los que estaban ahí presentes. Era un peliplateado muy extraño, o al menos eso pensó la ojiperla que lo miraba tratando de entender el porqué de su forma de vestir. Usaba unos pantalones algo ajustados, su camisa era Negra, también ajustada, la nariz y la boca eran tapadas por una máscara de tela y su ojo izquierdo por un parche como un pirata de los que solía recordar Hinata en los libros que su madre le leía cuando era niña. Se enteró que al ser el mayor, todos le decían Sensei, así que sin siquiera darse cuenta Hinata comenzó a referirse a él de esa manera en la pequeña conversación que estaban teniendo.

.

.

.

—Sé que necesitabas el tiempo Sasuke, pero se nos ha llegado el límite. En dos días será el robo, Dattebayo. Yo hice lo que pude, traté de poner a los chicos a trabajar, y lo han hecho bien, pero igual no sé cómo salga todo esto.

—Tranquilo Dobe, confío en cada uno de los chicos y en ti. Sé que lo lograremos. Itachi las pagará caro. Ya lo verás.

—Recuerda que ahora tenemos otra banda más. La banda de Suna.

—Maldito Kidomaru, como si ya no lo hubiéramos tenido problemático.

— ¿No quieres que Hinata-chan se entere, verdad?

—No. Apenas si me ha aceptado. No la voy a poner a preocuparse por algo como esto. Mañana supongo que no la podré ver. Debemos arreglar todo mañana. Y estar listos. Maldito Itachi.

.

.

.

—Itachi-san —Kisame se acercó al pensativo Uchiha que estaba sentado en la terraza mirando al cielo— no nos queda mucho tiempo para el robo. Por suerte ya tenemos todo preparado.

—Hmph… Kisame, ¿Crees que la luna puede ser absorbida por los ojos de una persona?

—…—El de tez azul miró con extrañeza a su compañero, a veces no lograba convencerlo del todo, pero una extraña sensación le hizo sospechar de cierta ojiperla— No tengo ni la menor idea Itachi-san, pero creo que deberías dormir un poco. Te hace falta.

Itachi guardó silencio y notó cómo el Espadachín salía de su alrededor. Lanzó un suspiro. Y recordó a Hinata, esa chica Hyuuga que de una manera extraña le había hechizado el corazón. Sí, sabía que era de su hermano menor, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. La quería para él, pero tampoco quería que su hermanito lo odiara más de la cuenta.

—Debo ganar. Esta apuesta, yo la ganaré. En dos días Hinata Hyuuga será mía.

..

..

..

El fuerte viento de la noche revoloteaban los cabellos rojos de un chico de ojos azules y delineados en negro, que miraba de manera ida por el vidrio de la ventana de su gran limusina. Si estaba emocionado por lo que acontecería en dos días, él sabía cómo no demostrarlo. Su semblante era serio, frío, calculador. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de obtener esa hermosa joya. Además, sabía que su equipo era el mejor. Y se encargó de escoger a la élite de su banda para que lo acompañara hasta Konoha City. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio. No le gustaba viajar a Konoha, era una ciudad que de verdad —aunque era vecina de Suna— quedaba a una gran distancia. Hubiera sido más práctico y rápido viajar en avión, pero por alguna razón la tierra le parecía más segura.

—Gaara-sama —Un chico de gafas oscuras, que llevaba un gran sobretodo con un cuello tan largo que lograba tapar la mitad de su rostro, se acercó al pelirrojo. No se le podía notar ningún tipo de expresión gracias a su ropa y lentes— He enviado mis pequeños insectos a las próximos puestos policíacos de la carretera. ¿Por qué? Porque es mejor estar asegurados de cuanta información poseen de nosotros.

—Bien hecho Shino.

—Oye, y sigues con eso de los insectos —Un chico de cara pintada miraba con negación en sus ojos a Shino mientras hablaba— Deberías llamarles como lo que son, Virus de Computadoras. Y ya.

—Kankuro-san —Un chico de cejas pobladas alzó un poco la voz, levantando el puño en señal de fuerza interna, su ajustada ropa verde lo hacían notar en el interior del gran auto— Esa es la manera que tiene Shino-san en expresar su Llama de la juventud.

—Cállense todos. O harán que mi hermano se enoje, y todos las pagaremos —Una rubia de coletas los fulminó a los tres con la mirada— Y nosotros 5 no tenemos la culpa de sus tonterías.

—Hmph —"Y pensar que debo estar con ellos todo el resto del camino, ser el líder es complicado".

..

..

**Ending: How Gee de mis amados BigBang, buaa no quiero que se vayan al ejército T_T**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Notas Finales:**

**Uhhh Se acerca Gaara y sus compañeros. ¿Quiénes serán esos otros cinco?**

**Akatsuki ya tiene todo organizado.**

**Y Taka aún no ha finalizado su plan.**

**Y sólo faltan dos días para el robo.**

**¿Qué pasará?**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Volviiiiii…. He estado enferma, sin saldo, enferma de nuevo, sin saldo de nuevo, operarán a mi Oka-san y la inspiración se me fue. Pero espero el capi no esté tan mal.**

**Pido disculpas por la tardanza. En serio. Y_Y**

**Estoy muy apenada por eso. Los quiero.**

**Gracias por sus reviews miauuu**

**Perdón si no respondo los reviews anteriores, sería mucho para esta pobre chica enfermiza T_T**

**Capi 10**

**Ross Namikaze: **jajajajaj Ya no falta casi. Te lo aseguro. :3 Estuve tentada de escribir que lo hacían después de la reconciliación, pero no. Mwajajaja mi maldad pudo más y lo pospondré un poco más. Gracias por tus deseos. Aunque he caído enferma ya un montón de veces T_T También te amo *O* wiiiiiii

**Dattabane-ttebayo: Capi 9 :P ** Tranquila lo bueno es que lo has leído. /o/ y cómo te fue? Extraño ir a una conven buaaaaaaa T_T

**AsuanaUchihaHyuga: **Me he reído un montón con tu review xDDDD lol bueh aquí hubo una pequeña muestra de recon… pero con lo del robo encima no hay tiempo de mucho romance. xDDD

**Shaoran28: **Gracias por tus deseos, sobre todo en la inspiración porque me ha faltado. T_T nooo… oye me gusta tu Nick jejejejeje *O* Pues, aquí vemos a Itachi más interesado en la Hyuuga jijijijiji. Y Sasuke se cree el dueño del mundo ahora :P

**LilyHime100: **woaaahhh Bienvenida en serio /o/ Muchas gracias. Tus palabras me emocionan yeeeeeiiiiii y me sonrojan xDDD disfruta el fic. Gracias por leer.

**Kasai Shinju: **XD siiiii pobre rubio. Aunque yo lo amo. He aprendido a amar a Narutín más de lo que ya lo amaba antes. Aunque eso no le quita lo Baka al pobre xDDD Siiii yo también amo a Itachi :P jejejejejeje

**Larareshiram97: **Kouhai Gracias por tus palabras. Yo también odio estar enferma T_T Bien espero disfrutes los capis siguientes también.

**Angelical Love: **Nuuuu Ita-kun ama a su mami. xD pero Sasuke es el niño consentido xD jejejejeje siiii muy dramático pero… Masashi es más dramático que yo xDDDDD

**BEREMARCIAL: **Graciaas :3 aunque no me digas… sólo has leído el capi 1? Igual estás en total libertad de leer el resto :D

**Capi 11**

**Dattabane-ttebayo: **Shiiii T_T Buaaaa lo siento. Pero mi cuerpo no me ha obedecido últimamente. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de mi tardanza… tonta gripe la odio… u_U

**Luna07: **Aquí la conti xDDDD shiii a mí me encanta Mikoto. Ella es genial. Después de verla con Kushina Awww la quise más. /o/ espero tu review :3

**SkinnyBunny: **Awww muchas gracias. Dattebayo. Shi, ellos merecían verse. Son tal para cual… pero ese Itachi está…. Waaa que suertuda es Hinatita. :P

**Neralys: **Waaaa me sonrojas /o/ muchas gracias. Espero sigas leyendo el fic. Eso me alegre muchísimo. Aquí está la conti, espero sea de tu agrado. :D

**Sapphire of Love-15: **No te preocupes, un review es un review a hora o deshora. Igual los amo. /o/ muchas gracias, necesito de ambas en grandes cantidades. Jejejeje Miauuu, espero este capi te guste. :P

**HiinaTHA: **Thanks a lot xD ojalá sigas leyendo este loco fic. Y siga viendo tus reviews. :3

**Ross Namikaze: **El Lemon vendrá en uno o dos capis. Pero es prontito mwajajajaj. Yo también lo ansío. Pobre Sasuke, se merece el contacto. xD Gracias por esperar el capi, aunque me volví a enfermar, han surgido cosas familiares y la inspiración me ha abandonado un poco, aquí está el capi 12. Espero sea de tu agrado. :P Gracias por amar mi fic, eso me hace feliz juas juas juas.

**Mare-14: **Shiii eso también me pasa a mí DX tontos espíritus invisibles :O Shiii aquí está la conti. Y que por Kami, la enfermedad no se me acerque más. T_T

**Esmeraldaxx200: **Thanks Honey- Gracias por leer el fic y por el review besos. Y bienvenida. :D

**Magic Ann Love: **Buaaa me quedó lógica, me faltaron 11 puntos para pasarla. Fue horrible. Pero ni modo. Yo entraré en el tercer semestre en abril. Pero dudo que disfrute de las vacaciones. T_T Tranqui, suerte, espero que te vaya bien en esos parciales. Graciasssssss :3 espero este te guste aunque no tenga mucha acción es fundamental.

**Shaoran28: **Quiero que en este capítulo todo esté en calma como la que se hace antes de la tormenta. xD jajajaja. Espero tu review y apoyo. Gracias por tus deseos :D

**Kasai Shinju: **Ellos no tienen ningún tipo de motivación, creo que lo hacen por diversión. Pues, es imposible, la vecina es como que si tuviera un vicio en quemar cosas siempre, y todos los días debo pasar por la ciudad y enfrentarme con la contaminación automovilística T_T El mundo se empeña en enfermarme. T_T

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ: **No te preocupes, igual ahora lo estoy leyendo y me alegra /o/ Siiii amo a Mikoto, igual que Sasuke. Y creo que ella será una buena suegra jejejejeje. Pobre Hinata la pasó mal. T_T

**LaCrazyWriter: **Amigaaaaaaaa T_T lamento la decepción de que aún Hina no conocerá a Mikoto. Pero lo hará luego. Ese día creo que disfrutaré escribiendo ese capi. Lo siento… T_T la gripe le ha gustado mi cuerpo y se va y viene cuando mejor le parece la muy…. T_T y además hay ciertos problemas en casa u_U pero estoy aquí, con decreciente inspiración, pero pa' lante es pa' allá. xD jajajaja estos espíritus locos. A mí me llamaban de niña, pero una vez me enojé y los mandé a que llamaran a sus abuelas y me dejaron en paz xDDDD jajajajaja pues sí, hay cosas que uno nunca entenderá o sabrá por completo. :P esperaré tu review de este capi. Besos.

**Heu: **Waaa muchisiiiiisiiimas gracias. /o/ Gracias por leer y por el review. En serio lo leíste doble? Awwww *O* lamento que este capi no sea tan bueno T_T

**EyesGray-sama: **Lídeeeer-sama T_T he vuelto… o algo así. xD ahhh pes sí, eso le da así como más realismo (de anime) al fic xD. Tranquis, espero leer esos proyectos. Yo amo el frío, es muy genialoso. Puedes arroparte como quieras sin tener que ahogarte u_u No te preocupes Líder. Yo también debo leer tus shots. He estado muy out de FF u_U Besos. Besos de parte de Gaby y ps de Yoru :D

**Violetamonster: **Woaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii he creado a una VIP (Fan de BigBang) We are VIP xD shiiiii ellos son mi amor en el K-pop, los amo. Seehhh que sería de la vida sin chicos malos? XD Nada. Jejejejeje Muchas gracias por tu review, por leer mi fic. Estoy muy agradecida por eso. Pues, es interesante sentirlos :D pero que no le hagan daño a uno xD jajajaja. Gracias por tus halagos… me haces sonrojar, a veces es difícil expresar en letras lo que vienen a mi mente, pero acepto las opiniones, todos crecemos gracias a los demás. Un beso, y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. Y arriba BigBang /o/

**Larareshiram97: **Kouhai TuT gracias miauuuuu. Gracias por el review. Besos.

**Gracias por sus deseos, por los reviews, por sus favoritos, por sus follows. Los amo. Perdón por el retraso. Y gracias por esperarme y aún seguir leyendo y queriendo a mi fic. Los amo.**

**Les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores. Un beso para ustedes. Y espero que sigan leyendo este loco fic.**

**Pregunta loca de Hoy:**

**¿Qué harían si tuvieran el poder de viajar en el tiempo?**

**Yo haría un tour por las épocas y conocería a todos esos personajes históricos que me encantan. /o/**

**Un beso.**

**Los leo Prontito.**

**Matta ne!**


	13. Ser Libre

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei es el dueño de Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y el resto de los personajes que aparecen aquí, (Acaparador). Los nombres que aparezcan que no reconocen son los que he invitado yo.**

**Advertencias: OOC / Lemon / UA / Violencia / Crimen / Gender Bender con Zetsu / SasoZetsu / Shonen Ai TobiDei / Y cualquier otra cosa que no sepa cómo nombrar.**

—**Sasuke es sexy (Hablan)**

—"**Mmm Sasuke es sexy" (Piensan)**

**He vuelto DX Estoy obligando a mi Inspiración a volver. Odio cuando se toma vacaciones sin avisar. Los que me leen y son escritores saben a lo que me refiero DX Perdón por tardar. Mi salud no ha estado muy buena. Y por eso mi ánimo ha bajado enormemente. Pero aquí estoy. :P**

**..**

…

**Opening: Lie de BigBang los amo hermosos papasotes coreanos :3**

La luz dio de lleno en sus perlados ojos al quedar expuestos a la realidad. Soltó un suspiro. Había soñado algo hermoso, o eso creía ya que la sensación que el sueño dejó en su pecho era algo reconfortante y suave. Pero por una extraña razón no podía recordar el sueño, por más que lo intentaba no lograba concebir ni una pizca de imagen. Suspiró de nuevo y se retorció en su cama aferrando sus sábanas contra su pecho.

—"Hoy no lo podré ver, me dijo que estaría ocupado. P-pero yo… no lo sé. Siento una mala espina. S-siento como si me ocultara algo" ¡Esp-pabila Hinata H-Hyuuga! —La ojiperla se dio unos pequeños y suaves golpecitos en su cara con sus manos, se removió y miró al techo perdida en sus pensares como si éste le podría dar las respuestas— Debo confiar en él, se lo prometí. Y m-me lo prometí a mí misma.

—Nee-san —Una pequeña castaña abrió la puerta y parte de su cara era lo que Hinata veía, el resto lo ocultaba la puerta de madera. Los ojos perla de la menor miraban a su hermana interrogante pidiendo permiso para poder pasar. Hinata le dio una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba sentándose en el borde la cama y movía su cabeza asintiendo y comunicándole que podía pasar— Siento venir a esta hora Nee-san.

La castaña caminó despacio hasta quedar al lado de la cama de su hermana mayor. Desde que le habían impuesto el castigo a Hinata ella no había podido ir más al cuarto de la peliazul a hablar con ella en las noches y eso le dolía un poco. Era cierto que ella no se comportaba siempre como la mejor hermana menor del mundo, pero aparte de cualquier cosa que su padre dijera o pensara, o la obligara a hacer o decir, ella quería demasiado a Hinata. Aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho. Pero su corazón justo ahora no podía más, y sabía que el de su hermana tampoco.

—Oto-san… él dijo que ya el castigo de Nee-san ha terminado y que puedes volver a las clases de piano si quieres.

—Oh, gracias Hanabi-chan por venir a decírmelo. ¿Puedo comenzar hoy mismo?

—Sí. Si es así, haré que le den aviso a Iruka-san para que prepare el coche.

—S-sí, gracias Hanabi-chan. Entonces… iré a p-prepararme.

—Nee-san… —la castaña miró al suelo y luego levantó su mirada hacia su hermana que se disponía a ir a su baño, ambas perlas se encontraron. Debía ser fuerte y hablar. Ella era un genio, y sabía más que nadie que su hermana mayor no la despreciaba por ello. O que la discriminaba por ser menor. Hinata era la única persona que la quería por quien ella era, su hermana menor de apenas unos 13 años. Así que debía hacerlo — Anoche… anoche vi que Nee-san salió de casa a escondidas.

Hinata palideció, ¿había escuchado bien? ¡Sí! De eso no cabía duda. Su hermana menor la había visto salir a hurtadillas de la casa en la noche. Sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y mucho menos que la vería su hermana. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y sus manos y labios comenzaron a temblar. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Acaso el Destino la odiaba? ¿Debía mentir? ¿Mentirle a su hermana menor? No quería hacer eso. Además, su hermanita la conocía muy bien, y descubriría muy fácilmente que era una mentira. Pero… ¿Decir la verdad no era peor? La ojiperla era un manojo de nervios. Y se sentía totalmente investigada y perforada por esos ojos perlas tan iguales a los de ella, pero tan distintos a la hora de observar. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. Todo esto era demasiado para ella.

— ¡Nee-san! —Hanabi corrió en pos de la peliazul que tenía la mirada totalmente perdida en un punto ciego de la habitación— Nee-san… ¿estás bien?

—H-Hanabi-chan… Etto… yo… yo…

—No te preocupes Nee-san. Si lo hiciste, tendrás tus razones. Y tranquila… no le diré nada a Oto-san. Ahora ve a darte el baño, yo iré a avisarle a Iruka-san.

La ojiperla casi sintió como si su alma volviera a su cuerpo. Sus ojos miraron cómo su pequeña hermana salía de su habitación dejándola totalmente sola y con los nervios a flor de piel y su corazón queriendo escabullirse por su boca. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la altura de su corazón para tratar de calmarlo, logrando su cometido a los pocos minutos. Ya un poco más calmada, se levantó y caminó sin ánimos hasta su cuarto de baño. Dejó caer su pijama en la cesta y se introdujo en la bañera llena de agua tibia. Debía relajarse, su mañana no había comenzado muy buena que digamos.

..

..

.

Salió de clases de piano casi a la hora de cenar. La profesora Shizune había hecho una excepción con ella y la había hecho practicar desde la mañana hasta la tarde para así poder colocarla al día con todas esas clases que había perdido hasta ahora. Sus manos le dolían, soltó un suspiro mientras se las masajeaba tratando de hacerlas olvidar un poco las punzadas de dolor. Sus piernas se movieron solas hasta el pequeño banco donde hacía más de un mes había conocido al que ahora era su "novio", se sentó acomodando su vestido de vuelos que caían suavemente marcando las líneas de los muslos de Hinata. Sonrió suavemente al recordar la manera en que Sasuke había decidido entrar en su vida. Ella no se lo esperaba, pero él lo hizo con valentía. Volvió a sonreír alzando su mirada al cielo, y cerrando sus ojos. La imagen del rostro del Uchiha apareció en su mente, todo esto había pasado de repente, ella no se estaba comportando como debía. ¿Qué pasaría si su padre se enterara que ella ahora pasaba las horas de la noche y madrugada en una Guarida rodeada de rebeldes de la sociedad que robaban y asesinaban? ¿Si su hermana pequeña fue capaz de descubrirla, su padre también podría? Apretó sus párpados con fuerza, y llevó sus manos a su rostro. Estaba nerviosa, asustada. No quería dejar de ver a Sasuke de nuevo. No quería.

—Milady, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

— ¿Eh? —Hinata quitó sus manos del rostro y abrió sus ojos, reconocía esa voz suave y atrayente, pero fue impulso— I-Itachi-san. ¿C-Cómo está? ¿Q-qué hace aquí?

—Mmm, digamos que sólo pasaba por estos lados y te vi. Decidí venir a saludarte. ¿Acaso… he hecho algo indebido?

—No —Hinata miró a los hermosos ojos negros del que era su cuñado, por así decirlo, y unos extraños nervios se apoderaron de su espalda, no era atracción, era algo difícil de determinar, pero la hacía sentirse entre plácida y relajada con una pizca de ansiedad— N-no quería decir eso. ¿C-como están sus amigos?

—Akatsuki… ellos están bien. Debería ir a verlos. ¿Esta noche podría?

—Ahm… —Hinata se enrojeció un poco, debería decirle que no, pero quería ver a todas aquellas personas extrañas que había conocido hacía un mes. Pensó en Sasuke, él de seguro se enojaría si ella estaba con su hermano al que tanto odiaba— N-no lo sé Itachi-san, y-yo… me gustaría verlos de nuevo… pero… yo…

—Es de nuevo por mi hermano menor, ¿no es así?

Hinata asintió, no sabía el motivo, pero no podía mentirle a ese muchacho de mirada penetrante y aura envolvente. Lo vio suspirar cansinamente, y sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña libreta acompañada de una pluma de vigorizante color negro —en ese instante pensó que a ambos, a Itachi y a Sasuke, le quedaba muy bien el color negro, y al parecer ellos lo sabían porque lo portaban en casi todo su vestuario. Se sonrojó de inmediato al darse cuenta de que estaba observando más de la cuenta al chico que se había sentado a su lado— donde con suma precisión y con una espectacular letra escribió su nombre en Katakana seguido de unos cuantos números.

—Lo entiendo Hinata-san, de igual forma, este es mi número de celular. Puedes escribirme y decirme que eres tú y con gusto te llamaré. Y por mi hermano pequeño, no se preocupe. Él no entiende las cosas. Ahora, debo irme. Me supongo que vendrán por ti en un segundo.

—Sí, y-ya Iruka-san debe venir en camino.

—Bueno, entonces me despido —Itachi se levantó del banco tomando la mano de la Hyuuga entre la suya para luego inclinarse y besarla delicadamente como todo un caballero, logrando sacar más que un simple sonrojo en el pálido rostro de la peliazul. —Esperaré su mensaje si cambia de opinión Milady.

—S-sí. Está bien. Y-yo igual lo pensaré. S-Sayonara I-Itachi-san.

—Sayonara Hinata-san. Y no se preocupe tanto por mi hermano.

Hinata guardó silencio mientras veía la ancha espalda del Uchiha alejarse hasta pararse justo al lado de su flamante Lamborghini en el cual subió alejándose calle abajo. La peliazul no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar pues ya Iruka había llegado hasta ella.

—Hinata-sama, ¿nos vamos?

—Sí Iruka-san. Tengo un poco de hambre.

El auto estacionó en el garaje de la gran casa. Hinata bajó de él caminando a pasos cortos hasta entrar encontrándose a su padre en el mismo sofá de siempre leyendo el periódico. No sabía cómo su padre podía tener esa manía de hacer exactamente lo mismo todo el tiempo.

—Buenas tardes Oto-san —Puso todo su esfuerzo en no tartamudear delante de tan imponente presencia.

—Buenas tardes.

—Yo seguiré hasta mi habitación a esperar la cena, si me lo permite.

—No. Quédate aquí. Hasta que sea la hora de la cena te quedarás aquí.

Hinata obedeció en silencio. Y sin premura se hizo un espacio en el cómodo sofá, dirigiendo su mirada hasta sus manos que reposaban en sus piernas y que aún le dolían, y que imaginariamente aún tenían la marca del beso de aquél pelilargo. Levantó un poco su mirada hacía su progenitor tratando de descubrir el porqué de esto. Su padre siempre la hacía sentarse a su lado mientras él leía el periódico. ¿Por qué no era Hanabi? ¿Por qué ella?

—Tu maestra me dijo que ya te pusiste al día en las clases de piano. Te felicito.

—G-gracias Oto-san —Oops, falló en eso de no tartamudear— Fue difícil, pero lo he logrado —Se dejó entrever una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro, estaba feliz de recibir un halago de parte de su padre.

—Sí, al parecer eres buena en algo, aunque la música no sea nada provechoso para la familia. Pero para el resto definitivamente no posees ninguna habilidad. Sólo espero que estos días que estuviste castigada te hayan servido de algo. Y no vuelvas a comportarte erradamente. Si bien No eres digna de ser una Hyuuga, al menos aparenta serlo.

La ojiperla abrió los ojos incrédula de lo que había escuchado. Sí, era cierto que su padre la humillaba siempre que quería, pero cada vez que lo escuchaba no podía evitar sentir cómo su corazón le dolía enormemente. Una lágrima salió campantemente de sus hermosos, y ahora vidriosos, ojos perlados. La secó rápidamente aunque Hiashi no se había percatado dado que ni en un solo momento la miró a ella.

La cena estuvo en silencio, Hiashi comía pausadamente dando algunos vistazos y toques a la Tablet que tenía a su lado donde mostraba las bajas y altas de su empresa en unas cuantas gráficas coloridas. Hanabi observaba a Hinata en todo el rato, cada movimiento, todo. Le preocupaba su hermana, aunque eso nunca se lo dijera. Y Hinata, ella sólo comía un pequeño bocado cada 3 minutos. Fue la última en levantarse de la mesa. El apetito se le había ido, pero desde niña había aprendido que no debía dejar la comida por nada que no fuera considerado emergencia. Subió las escaleras sin ánimos, entró a su cuarto de la misma manera. No entendía cómo su padre podía tratarla así. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se esforzaba siempre en todo, y eso no causaba ningún efecto distinto. Siempre era lo mismo. ¿Acaso el amor para ella en esa familia había sido suprimido? ¿Sería diferente si su madre aún viviera?

—Nee-san —Hanabi entró a la habitación sin golpear y se encontró con que su hermana mayor estaba hecha polvo sentada en su cama. Sintió cómo su estómago le dio un vuelco— Escuché lo que te dijo Oto-san.

Hinata entonces notó la presencia de su hermana menor recostada en la puerta, se sorprendió de que Hanabi supiera muchas cosas. Y una vez más corroboró que lo de su hermana no era ser discreta o suave al decir algo.

—P-Pues, Oto-san tiene razón Hanabi-chan. Y-yo no s…

—No aceptes siempre lo que te dice Oto-san. Él… —Hinata la vio dudar y dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado— Él no te conoce Nee-san.

—Hanabi-chan… tú…

— ¿Saldrás de nuevo esta noche? ¿Ese rubio de anoche es tu novio?

— ¡Hanabi-chan!

— ¿Qué? Sólo quiero saber. Ay Nee-san, no soy una tonta niña y tú lo sabes. Además no debes preocuparte porque no le diré a papá. Es más me sorprendiste no creí que eras capaz de escaparte de casa. Pero imagino que hasta tú también tienes tus momentos de querer ser libre.

—Hanabi-chan… Sé que no eres una tonta niña, nunca lo he pensado. Y sé que no le dirás nada a Oto-san. Pero —inclinó su rostro y suspiró, hoy había suspirado demasiado. Pensó y anheló que entre ella y su hermana naciera una fuerte amistad, porque la necesitaba— supongo que sí, que y-yo… q-quiero ser l-libre. Y no… Naruto-kun no es mi n-novio Hanabi-chan.

—Mmm "Naruto-kun"… si no es él, entonces cuál es el nombre.

—Sasuke-ku… —Hinata enrojeció de repente llevándose las manos a su boca en un vano esfuerzo de parar las palabras que por mala suerte ya habían salido.

—Interesante —Hanabi entró más hasta sentarse al lado de su hermana que hacía competencia con un tomate— Y dime ¿cómo es ese Sasuke-kun?

— ¡Hanabi-chan!

—Oh vamos Nee-san. Dime.

—Etto… — ¿qué más podía hacer? Era una total pérdida de tiempo negarse, su hermana no se iría de ahí hasta no poseer suficiente información— ¿Qué q-quieres saber?

—Ok —Hanabi, emocionada, subió por completo sus piernas en una posición muy parecida a un Buda. Sus perlados ojos brillaban grandiosamente expectantes de saber— ¿Cómo es físicamente? ¿Cómo es contigo? ¿Es guapo?

—Etto, Etto… Mmm su c-cabello es negro, y lo usa un poco largo —Hinata dibujó con sus manos en su cabeza la forma del cabello de Sasuke— Sus ojos… t-también son negros y m-muy bonitos. Es alto, y m-muy fuerte. Y es muy g-gentil conmigo, amable y b-bueno. Y Etto… s-sí es muy g-guapo. N-Nunca había v-visto a alguien igual. Aunque s-su hermano mayor es muy parecido a él, demo más adulto.

—Así que hasta conoces al hermano. Y… ¿Ya lo han hecho?

—… ¿Hacerlo? —Hinata trataba de encontrar el sentido a esa pregunta.

—Sí, —Hanabi puso los ojos en blanco, su hermana la estresaba a veces— es decir, ¿Ya te acostaste con él? ¿Cómo es?

—Ha…Hanabi-chan…

Hanabi se golpeó mentalmente, quizás buscó demasiada información. Se levantó de la cama y acomodó a su hermana desmayada. Salió del cuarto mostrando una sonrisa algo burlona.

—"Nee-san, ¿cómo es posible que a tu edad te sigas desmayando por esos temas? Creo que deberé instruirla en cómo ser libre."

..

..

.

Sus ojos se abrieron un buen rato más tarde. Aún un poco exaltada miró el reloj en su mesita de noche "9:47 pm". Se levantó de la cama dispuesta a colocarse su pijama. Hoy no vería a Sasuke. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo en este momento? Y recordó su celular, no lo había visto en todo el día. Buscó entre sus cosas y halló el aparato. Lo tecleó y se encontró con demasiadas, sin exagerar, llamadas perdidas de parte de Sasuke. Y otros más mensajes de texto con las mismas palabras: "Hinata, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no contestas?" Hinata palideció. Y sin esperar un segundo más marcó a ese número que ya casi lo sabía de memoria.

—Aló… ¿Sasuke-kun?

—Hinata, Hime. ¿Estás bien? Justo acabo de llamarte. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me habías contestado? ¡Maldición! Estaba jodidamente preocupado.

—Y-Yo… lo siento. Es que… mi padre me envió d-de nuevo a las c-clases de piano… y-yo l-lo siento Sasuke-kun… yo…

—Hime —Se culpó internamente al escullar los sollozos al otro lado de la línea. Él y su estúpida obsesión y ganas de saber todo de ella, la había herido— Lo siento. Me he exaltado Hime. No tienes la culpa. ¿Sí?

—Yo… ¿No podré verte hoy?

—Mmm —él deseaba verla más que nadie, pero esto del robo le estaba absorbiendo el tiempo, Naruto había dejado muchos clavos sueltos en su ausencia, y no podía permitirse no estar enfocado— Lo siento Hinata, pero no puedo. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos muy importantes que no pueden esperar.

—Oh… entiendo.

—Hinata… ¿estás bien?

—S-sí. Estoy muy bien, no te p-preocupes por mí Sasuke-kun —fingió una sonrisa— ¿Estás ocupado, no?

—Sí lo estoy Hime. Aunque me gustaría que esto termine rápido para verte. Pero estoy malditamente ocupado.

—Entonces… me iré a dormir. Estoy un poco cansada. Hoy p-practiqué demasiado en el p-piano.

—Sí, descansa. Y tómate el regreso a esas clases con calma. No dejes que tu Padre haga lo que quiera contigo. Adiós Hime. Descansa.

—Adiós Sasuke-kun.

Hinata se dispuso a guardar el aparato en su morral cuando notó el papelito que desprendía ese varonil perfume de Itachi. Lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a escribir hasta enviar el mensaje.

—Aló —habló después de ver que inmediatamente después de enviar el mensaje recibía una llamada— ¿Itachi-san?

—Hinata-san. Gracias por escribirme. ¿Cómo estás?

—Yo… q-quiero salir. —Lo necesitaba, después de lo pasado hoy y de las palabras de su hermana, lo necesitaba. Ansiaba la Libertad. Sasuke estaba ocupado, Itachi se la ofreció desde la tarde.

—Sus deseos son órdenes Milady. ¿A qué hora voy por usted?

—En u-una hora. ¿Sí p-puede Itachi-san? Si n-no puede, está b-bien.

—Para mí es todo un placer. Pasaré por usted en una hora. Le avisaré a todos aquí, de seguro estarán contentos de verla de nuevo.

—Hai.

Al colgar la Ojiperla corrió al baño a darse un buen baño de agua tibia. Luego se colocó un hermoso vestido de color champagne ceñido al busto y suelto desde ahí hasta las rodillas. Y sus pies eran cubiertos por unas delicadas zapatillas de un hermoso color crema. Peinó su cabello y se maquilló muy levemente. Ahora sólo esperaría que Itachi llegara por ella.

..

..

.

—Naruto… Dobe… est…

—Teme no vuelvas a decir lo mismo. Hice demasiado mientras tú estabas en casa de Oka-san. Así que ahora debemos arreglar esto juntos. Además ya nos quedan pocos detalles como conectarse al servidor del museo, y eso lo hará Kakashi-Sensei.

—Sí, y los disfraces, volver a repasar el mapa y las estrategias con sus respectivos planes secundarios. Idear una distracción. Todo eso… No sé cómo, pero maldición —Bufó molesto— Debemos ganarle a Akatsuki.

—Sasuke… —Un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos rasgados entró en el cuarto que era tomado como oficina por Sasuke y Naruto.

— ¿Qué sucede Kiba? Hmph… espero que sea importante.

—Lo es. Tu hermano… acaba de llevarse a Hinata en su auto.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿De qué coño estás hablando Kiba? ¡Joder!

—Ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Yo estaba vigilando la casa. La vi llegar en la tarde. Y hace unos 10 minutos la vi bajar de su cuarto por la ventana, cruzó la calle y se subió en el Lamborghini de tu hermano. Quise venir a informarte antes de cualquier cosa. Traté de llamarte, pero tu celular está apagado.

—Bien hecho Kiba. Ahora llama a los chicos, incluyendo a las chicas y vayamos a darle una vuelta a mi hermano. Naruto tú vendrás conmigo.

—Eh… ¿Armados?

—Hmph… ¿Qué crees?

—Piensas enfrentarte justo ahora a tu hermano… que está acompañado por Akatsuki. ¿Acaso estás demente Teme? Dattebayo.

—Quiero que Hinata me explique lo que está haciendo con el maldito de Itachi.

…

..

.

Hinata reía por las ocurrencias de Tobi. Es que era tan gracioso. Y las respuestas que daba Deidara no eran para menos. Esta vez no le asustó cómo Zetsu hablaba consigo misma, y le pareció hasta tierno el romance entre ella y el chico de cabellos rojos llamado Sasori, que por cierto supo que tenía aficiones a las marionetas. No tenía más de 30 minutos ahí y se la estaba pasando de maravilla. No podía creer que ellos eran delincuentes o mafiosos. La verdad no le importaba, ella quería disfrutar un poco más estando con ellos. La chica de cabellos ojos ámbar le dijo de una manera muy seca y casi sin emociones que le gustaría que la ojiperla fuera más seguido.

Itachi por su parte no dejaba de observarla, ella se veía perfecta entre ellos. Los aceptaba como eran y trataba de conversar hasta con el loco de Hidan. Si él ganaba la apuesta, su hermanito la dejaría libre, y él la conquistaría con gusto. Verla ahí en su casa todos los días no era una mala idea. La quería para él. Debía ganar. Tanto la joya como Hinata serían de él.

La puerta sonó estridentemente. Seguida del timbre. Y de nuevo varios porrazos. Pain se levantó molesto por la insistencia. ¿Quién demonios podría ser? Y a estas horas. Si era un borracho de nuevo, le patearía el trasero y lo mandaría lejos haciéndole conocer el dolor. Abrió la puerta, quedando en silencio. Esto era peor que un borracho.

—Itachi… tienes visita.

Itachi y Hinata, bueno todos los que estaban dentro, dirigieron su mirada a la puerta. La ojiperla tembló al ver los oscuros ojos de Sasuke brillar con un extraño brillo rojo. La miraba a ella. Se puso nerviosa. ¿Y si Sasuke creía lo que no era? ¡Obviamente Sasuke creería lo que no era! —Una pequeña vocecita le habló a su mente— Si no creyera lo que no era, ¿por qué otra cosa la iba a observar de esa manera?

—Hinata vámonos de aquí ahora.

—H-Hai Sasuke-kun.

—Espera Hinata-san. No te vayas si no quieres irte. Él no es tu jefe, ni tu padre.

—Itachi… maldito… tú cállate. —La voz de Sasuke sonaba como un gruñido— Hinata es mía. ¿Por qué demonios no lo acabas de entender?

—Oi Niñato —El albino se levantó de su silla, estaba cabreado— Te crees muy cool, viniendo hacia la casa del enemigo a buscar lío. Te voy a matar, descuartizar, y ofrecer tu sangre y restos de tu cuerpo con las vísceras y todo a Jasshin-sama.

—Ven y hazlo si puedes. Maldito loco.

Sasuke entró al apartamento seguido de Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Kakashi, Choji, Suigetsu y Juugo. Todos armados con armas de todo tipo. El silencio reinó en el lugar. Hinata no sabía qué hacer. No quería que nada de esto pasara. Quería quedarse y hablar más con Akatsuki, pero quedarse significaba ver a todos pelearse entre sí. Se levantó lo más firme que pudo y caminó hasta quedar al frente de Sasuke quien la vio con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción. Giró pausadamente y dio una reverencia a todos los demás que se habían levantado cuando ella lo hizo.

—Hinata-san —Tobi fue el primero en hablar— No lo haga.

—No te preocupes Tobi-san… estaré b-bien. Ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes. Me han hecho olvidar lo triste que estaba hoy. G-Gracias. Y gracias Itachi-san. L-Lamento causarle estos p-problemas. Sayonara.

Hinata quedó de frente a Sasuke de nuevo, y le brindó una sonrisa que al pelinegro le astilló el corazón. La tomó por el brazo y salió de la casa recibiendo antes un "Te veo mañana por la noche hermanito", de parte de Itachi. Llegó hasta su moto, cada uno de sus compañeros ya estaban partiendo, él en cambio se tomó el tiempo para colocarle el casco en la cabeza a Hinata que lo miraba un poco asustada todavía. Se sintió culpable de nuevo por hacerla sentir mal. No debía mentirse a sí mismo. Se imaginó que al llegar la encontraría besándose con Itachi o haciendo ve a saber qué cosas con su hermano. ¿Celos? ¿Obsesión enfermiza? No lo sabía, pero todo era su culpa. Había escuchado decir a Hinata que estar con esos desgraciados de Akatsuki la habían hecho olvidar lo triste que había estado. Él lo había notado cuando hablaron por celular, pero no le dio importancia. La había alejado de él. Recordó las palabras de su madre días atrás "Pues enamórala"… y él estaba haciendo lo contrario.

—Lo siento Hime, pero no me siento muy confiado si estás al lado de él. ¿Tú… estás molesta?

—No Sasuke-kun… lo entiendo. Sé que odias a tu hermano. Es sólo que… ellos me caen bien. Pero… vayámonos. Aún no deseo r-regresar a casa.

—Vamos a mi casa, las cosas en la Guarida no están del todo bien.

Sasuke levantó a Hinata por la cintura y la sentó en su moto, luego de haberlo hecho él mismo, la moto se perdió por las calles rumbo a su casa.. Hinata abrazó con fuerza al pelinegro. Desde un principio, era a él a quien necesitaba. Y aunque se sintiera extraña al pensar esto, agradeció a Itachi por buscarla, pues esa pequeña "escapada" había hecho que Sasuke fuera por ella. Y bizarramente le gustó.

—"Quiero ser libre Hanabi-chan".

Y con ese pensamiento cerró sus ojos, dejando que Sasuke y su moto la llevaran donde fuera.

**Ending: Slow Motion de Epik High.**

**..**

…

…**.**

**Notas Finales:**

**Y ¿qué les ha parecido? Lemon para el próximo capi…. Sehhhh ohhh sehhhhh…**

**Perdón por la tardanza. Creo que haré una prisión para mi inspiración así no se escapará jamás mwajajajaajajaj.**

**Me extrañaron? O bueno al fic? Pues aquí está este capi. :P Es ya muy de noche… tengo sueño y quiero subir el capi. Jejejeejejeje **

**Les agradezco los reviews, los favoritos, y follows que le han dado a esta loca historia. Y los invito a leer "Secretos" es mi nuevo fic. Es un SasuHinaNaru. xD**

**Besos y abrazos para todos. **

**Agradecimientos especiales para:**

**Annie Thompson.**

**Luna07.**

**Kyuubi no Akitami.**

**Mi amiga loca: LaCrazyWriter.**

**Mare14.**

**Violetamonster.**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ.**

**Ross Namikaze.**

**Dattabane-Ttebayo.**

**Esmeraldaxx200.**

**Larareshiram97.**

**Citlali Uchiha (Bienvenida).**

**NavMen13.**

**Guest xDDD gracias :P**

**Kasai Shinju.**

**Meilyng-LoveU.H.**

**Sapphire of Love-15.**

**Shaoran28.**

**Espada de Cristal (Bienvenida :3).**

**Cl4vIb4 (Bienvenida).**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, me han encantado sus reviews. Me he reído demasiado leyendo todos los comentarios. Gracias por sus ideas. Algunas coinciden con las que ya tenía en mente. Y otras me han generado nuevas ideas a mí. Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todos. Por leer, comentar y seguir la historia.**

**La pregunta (Ya es costumbre)**

**¿Cuál sería su arma favorita?**

**Yo amo las pistolas y los revólveres *O* por amor al arte :D pero las katanas wiii /o/ asfagsdfalsdgladgljfagdl.**

**Espero sus respuestas. Besitos. Y abrazos. Regalo Nimbus 2014 por Review más largo xDDDD **

**Matta ne ~**


	14. Y que Libertad!

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: Mi amado Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei es el real dueño y creador del hermoso mundo de Naruto. Yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes y hago "realidad" las cosas locas que pasan por mi imaginación con ellos.**

**Al fiiiiin el Lemon… :D**

**..**

…**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**Opening: Baby Good Night de BigBang… amo esa canción mwajajajajaja**

…

**..**

**.**

La moto aparcó frente a una gigantesca casa al estilo victoriano. El mármol era el protagonista en la mayor parte de la fachada de toda la estructura. Hinata estaba muda, nunca imaginó que la casa de Sasuke fuera tan… llamativa. Supuso que sería algo más pequeño, pero luego recordó que el pelinegro era un poco egocéntrico y hasta arrogante. Sonrió al darse cuenta que este chico de personalidad algo cambiante y extraña era una caja de sorpresas, y eso le agradó. Lo vio bajar de la moto y, en completo silencio, la bajó a ella tomándola por la cintura. Tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a caminar buscando en uno de sus bolsillos la llave de su casa. Luego de unos pasos más, y después de estar abierta la hermosa puerta de madera tallada, entraron al Lobby. Sasuke encendió las luces y la peliazul sólo encontró quedarse perpleja.

Era increíble, todo estaba ordenado, estúpidamente limpio y los colores de las cosas combinaban unos con otros. Todo era de una sobria escala de grises y algunos cojines de un rojo sangre flamante. Algunos cuadros reposaban en las blancas paredes y mostraban escenas legendarias de la era Meiji y antes.

Hinata también pudo notar el juego de katanas que reposaban en una hermosa mesa de color caoba. Y una gran armadura de Samurai, que parecía tener vida propia, protegía una esquina cerca del gran sofá.

—Pasa Hime, no te cohíbas.

—H-Hai Sasuke-kun, Etto tú vives aquí solo, ¿no?

—Sí, Mi madre vive fuera de la ciudad. Así que esto lo heredé para mí. Ven, subamos a mi cuarto. Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo Hinata.

—Hai.

La ojiperla siguió de cerca al pelinegro de su novio. ¿Hablar con ella? ¿A qué se refería? Subió las escaleras y entró al gran cuarto del Uchiha, y sus ojos fueron a parar a la hermosa y enorme cama donde Sasuke yacía sentado. Vio cómo el la animó a acercarse a él, y entonces se percató de un pequeño gran detalle: Estaba sola con Sasuke, su novio, en su casa, en su cuarto, en su cama. Recordó lo que había pasado ese día en la guarida y que fue salvada por Venus o Artemisa, y los colores subieron al rostro.

Sasuke sonrió, sabía que Hinata era diferente y algo inocente, pero esto era el extremo. Por el sonrojo en su rostro podía notar que acababa de darse cuenta de lo que podría pasar. Eso lo hizo sentirse bien. Ser el que estaba encargado de corromperla le agradaba. La miró acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado. Era tan hermosa. Con su rostro sonrojado, su lacio cabello cubriendo sus hombros, sus rosados labios entreabiertos, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que él era capaz de escucharlo. No sabía cómo, pero él estaba igual de nervioso. Estar tan cerca de ella, de esa diosa perfecta lo hacía sentir el dueño del universo entero. Tenía que estar con ella. Nunca se cansaría de mirarla y poseerla, no la dejaría ir nunca.

—Sasuke-kun —Hinata notó que el pelinegro estaba como perdido, su oscura mirada estaba enfrascada en los labios de ella y eso la hacía poner extremadamente nerviosa— ¿Q-qué querías decirme?

—Hmph… —Sasuke subió su mirada centrándola en la perlada y una sonrisa que despedía lujuria y deseo se dibujó en sus labios— Te deseo Hime.

—S-Sasuke-kun yo…

Sasuke acortó las distancias, justo ahora se sentía perfectamente capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible. Su respiración se volvió pasible, mientras que la de la ojiperla estaba acortándose. El pelinegro aprisionó los rosados labios de la peliazul con los suyos en un beso suave, que poco a poco iba transformándose en algo cargado de deseo. El sonido de la guerra de lenguas y labios retumbaba en la habitación. Sasuke recostó con suavidad a la muchacha que estaba sumida en las sensaciones que los besos de su novio le provocaban. Sasuke estaba con sus sentidos nublados por las ganas enormes que tenía de poseerla en todas las formas. Sabía que debía ser delicado, pero joder, quería destrozarle el vestido y besarle hasta el alma.

Hinata, estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo. En su mente sólo existían los besos de Sasuke y las caricias que estaba recibiendo en su rostro, cuello, piernas, abdomen… ¡Por Kami! ¡El vestido ya no estaba! ¿Cuándo él se deshizo de la prenda? No lo sabía, pero ¿importaba?

Sintió cómo su cuerpo descansaba plácidamente en la cama, cómo su cuello era cubierto por besos demandantes, por suspiros quedos que salían de la boca del pelinegro. Sus femeninos oídos captaban todos y cada uno de los jadeos que ambos hacían, sólo por el simple hecho de besarse y estar uno sobre el otro.

El Uchiha llevó su mano desde la clavícula, pasando por el valle de los senos de la ojiperla tocando ligeramente su brassier de encaje blanco que cubría perfectamente las dos imponentes montañas que eran sus pechos. Bajó con parsimonia sus dedos por el plano abdomen de la chica, acompañando la mano con su mirada oscura y lujuriosa. Con extremada calma, las puntas de los dedos acariciaban con fuerza la blanca pierna de la ojiperla llegando a su pantorrilla y regresando el camino mientras sentía cómo un escalofrío cruzaba su espalda y cada músculo retumbando con mayor fuerza en su entrepierna que ya estaba abultado desde hacía un buen rato, pero que cada vez palpitaba con más fuerza reclamándole atención.

—S-Sasuke-kun… Y-yo n-no debería… Y-yo —La ojiperla luchaba internamente para que las palabras que expresarían negaciones, salieran de su boca, pero no lograba nada. No podía mentirse… deseaba seguir sintiendo ese excitante tacto por toda su piel, deseaba seguir viendo la lujuria y el deseo plasmados en los ojos de Sasuke, deseaba seguir siendo besada mientras sentía la respiración del pelinegro.

—Shhh Hime… no me pares… no ahora. Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo… prometo ser cuidadoso contigo y demostrarte lo que siento.

Hinata guardó silencio todo esto le parecía mentira. Pero al sentir el cosquilleo que le producía las suaves caricias que recibía en su abdomen, y la fuerte calentura que sufría en su entrepierna eran suficientes para saber que vivía las más extasiante realidad. Arqueó su espalda mientras mordía su labio inferior tratando de ocultar unos quejidos que querían salir de su boca al sentir cómo el Uchiha bajaba sus bragas blancas, y con juguetonas caricias aprisionaba su clítoris en sus dedos tan masculinos. Un gemido se oyó en la habitación cuando se percató de que Sasuke introducía lentamente dos de sus dedos en esa cavidad tan angosta encontrándola húmeda.

No podía pedir nada más… perfecto. Estaba tan excitado y ni siquiera la había penetrado. ¡Joder! Sí que estaba húmeda y era sólo por él. Eso lo hizo sentir como Kratos, el protagonista de su videojuego favorito, el dios de la guerra. Sonrió con sus temblorosos labios mientras que con su mano libre desechó el hermoso sujetador dejando los pechos de Hinata expuestos hacia él.

—N-no Sa-Sasuke-kun. —Un gemido la hizo perder el hilo de sus palabras, Sasuke introducía con más fuerza sus dedos dejando entrar a un tercero.

—L-Lo siento Hime… n-no puedo controlarme demasiado. M-me pones mal.

Maldición, ahora él también tartamudeaba. Maravilloso.

Su boca se dirigió con gusto hacia los pechos de la peliazul, absorbiéndolos y degustándolos con ímpetu, quería saciarse de ellos aunque sabía que eso le era imposible.

Hinata no podía más, su mente estaba nublada. Todo pequeño atisbo de razón era pateado por un diminuto Sasuke que apareció en sus pensamientos. Sonriendo macabramente. Sí, definitivamente ese pequeño sujeto era un Sasuke Chibi, que de alguna manera se había colado en su mente. ¿Para qué controlarse? ¿Iba a negar que lo que estaba sintiendo justo ahora no le encantaba? ¿Que ese chico rebelde y mafioso no lograba excitarla hasta lo sumo? Al diablo todo… si él quería corromperla, ella gustosa lo dejaría.

Se arqueó con fuerza al llegar a su primer orgasmo de la noche, respirando con fuerza repitiendo el nombre del pelinegro una y otra vez. Pero eso estaba por lejos de terminar ahí.

La ojiperla estaba perdida en un mundo de placer que tenía nombre y apellido: Sasuke Uchiha. Lo tomó de la nuca acercando su masculino rostro al de ella besando, con torpes movimientos, —pero que al pelinegro le parecieron enternecedoramente excitantes— sus labios. Sus finas manos liberaron al moreno de esa tonta camisa, Sasuke sonrió mientras se dejaba besar por Hinata. Estaba feliz de que ella tomara la iniciativa. Con rapidez dejó caer su pantalón junto a su bóxer. La respiración de ambos retumbaba en los oídos del otro. Era para Hinata como la hermosa música de Beethoven, Mozart o Vivaldi; para Sasuke era como las hermosas tonadas de una guitarra eléctrica en canciones de Avenged Savenfold, Disturbed o Rammstein. Era algo cargado de electricidad corporal.

Sasuke se posicionó a horcajadas sobre ella besando su cuello, sus senos, su abdomen, sus piernas.

—H-Hinata… —Sasuke nervioso y tembloroso, nunca antes visto.

—S-Sí S-Sasuke-kun… hazlo… por favor…

—Te dolerá un p-poco… lo haré con calma.

—Está b-bien…

Sasuke retuvo su respiración. Abrió un poco más las piernas de la ojiperla y con todo el jodido autocontrol que poseía tomó su miembro en su mano derecha y fue introduciéndolo poco a poco en la húmeda y estrecha entrada de la intimidad de la Hyuuga, que al sólo sentir eso tan grande y tan distinto a los dedos que había sentido antes, soltó un pequeño gritillo que hizo eco en la habitación.

Sasuke debía calmarse… los sonidos que emitía la ojiperla no lo estaban ayudando a ser suave con ella. Sus gemidos quedos y reprimidos lo hacían ponerse más y más duro. Movió su cadera un poco más viendo cómo Hinata apretaba las sábanas con sus manos con mucha fuerza, y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y recorrían las sonrojadas mejillas, cayendo en su esparcido cabello.

Hinata ya no sabía de sí misma, sólo sentía ese punzante dolor en su entrepierna. Un dolor mezclado con un jodido y casi enfermizo placer. No sabía que el dolor producía tanto escozor y tantas ganas de sentirlo a grandes cantidades. Era algo enfermizo desear el dolor, pero esa línea roja que unía el dolor con el éxtasis era algo que la ojiperla nunca había sentido y que ahora quería probar más y más.

—Hime… no… no puedo controlarme más.

—Ie… —jadeos y gemidos— hazlo Sasuke-kun.

El pelinegro mordió su labio inferior, y entró completamente en ella escuchándola gritar su nombre en el acto. Sintió cómo su miembro crecía más y más dentro de ella y el vaivén de sus caderas no pudo esperar por aparecer. El pelinegro se encorvó hacia adelante, se moría por secar las lágrimas que habían salido de esos hermosos ojos perlados con sus labios, y así lo hizo. Haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara aún más. La besó en los labios demandantemente. Estaba envuelto en la lujuria personificada con toques de inocencia que era Hinata. Miraba con deseo cómo los senos de la chica bajo él, subían y bajaban gracias a las estocadas fuertes que él lograba darle. Nunca se había sentido tan bien teniendo sexo antes. No, esto era más que tener sexo, lo sabía. Esto era Diferente, no sabía en qué sentido, pero era más que un simple polvo. Era algo lleno de éxtasis, excitación y frenesí.

Hinata se desconocía a sí misma por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo pero quería más de Sasuke, quería sentirlo más y más. No entendía que más podía querer, a fin de cuentas estaban unidos en sus cuerpos de una manera hilarante, pero su mente y su cuerpo querían más. Abrió sus piernas y las entrelazó en la cintura del pelinegro. Sí, esto era un poco de lo que ella pedía internamente. Pero sentía que se iba a volver loca, quería todo de Sasuke, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero joder que lo quería todo de él.

—S-Sasuke m-más… o-onegai… —No sabía en sí qué pedir, sólo más. Y esperaba que el pelinegro si lograra entender lo que ella no podía.

Sasuke daba movimientos más fuertes sintiendo cómo Hinata comenzaba a Arquearse… sabía que el final se acercaba… pero deseaba estar así por siempre. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente acompañada de gemidos y jadeos que pronunciaban los nombres de ambos llegando al clímax con una última y gran estocada del Uchiha y un sonoro grito por parte de la ojiperla.

Hinata cayó en la cama, Sasuke sobre ella. Una capa de sudor cubría los cuerpos de ambos. Hinata acariciaba el azabache cabello del chico, mientras que él acariciaba con las puntas de sus dedos las torneadas piernas de su novia. Ambos tratando de acompasar la respiración del contrario. Para los dos esta había sido una experiencia fuera de lo normal. Había sido algo explosivo. Sasuke cayó a un lado de la cama, y con sus manos atrajo a la ojiperla hacia él. Tomó la sábana de color azul oscuro y los cubrió a ambos. Notó cómo la ojiperla lo miraba totalmente sonrojada y esa vista le pareció la más inocentemente excitante que hubiera visto jamás. Le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo y besó su frente.

—S-Sasuke-kun… d-debo irm…

—No —Sasuke la interrumpió entrecerrando sus ojos mientras que reposaba sus fuertes manos en la fina cintura de la ojiperla —No me pidas que te lleve lejos de mí ahora Hime. Sólo quédate.

Hinata lo miró cómo iba acompasando su respiración hasta quedarse dormido. Ahora al verlo así, sentía su corazón a punto de estallar. Y el miedo comenzó a embargarla. ¿Y si su padre por desgracia comenzaba a notarla y se diera cuenta de que ya no era una niña? Sería sin duda castigada de una manera severa que no quería imaginar. Pero pese a ese enorme riesgo, no se arrepentía de nada. Y pensándolo bien, tampoco tenía ganas de irse. Sonrió tímidamente para sí y cerró sus hermosos ojos luna, entregándose al sueño y a los fuertes brazos del que era su novio. Sí, era perfecto estar así.

…

..

..

.

—Bien Gaara-sama, este es el museo. —Dijo un chico de oscuro cabello y tez pálida— Mañana por la noche expondrán la joya… que según leí en varios libros es una muy antigua.

—Gracias por la información, Sai.

—Quizás deberíamos entrar unas pequeñas horas antes de la inauguración o después —un chico de rostro afeminado se paró justo al lado de Gaara— siempre y cuando los guardias no sean muchos. Así Zabuza-sama y yo podemos hacernos cargo de ellos.

El pelirrojo acomodó su gran gabardina y de paso su bufanda, siempre que venía a Konoha el clima le caía mal, nada que ver con su calurosa tierra de Suna. Paró su andar quedando frente al imponente edificio que era el museo, y sonrió.

—De eso no me cabe dudas Haku. Y sí, atacaremos en horas con pocos guardias. Ahora vámonos, debemos descansar para mañana.

.

.

….

..

**Ending: Crazy Dog de mis bellos BigBang.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:**

**Aquí Yoru-chan cómo están? Espero que bien. Me alegra que el capi anterior les haya gustado. Y de verdad lamento si el Lemon tan esperado no les agradó, es que aún me siento como una niña en pañales cuando se trata de escribir Lemon. Me pongo que no sé cómo redactar lo que aparece en mi mente T_T dagfglsagdfagdjgasglahsg T_T Espero me entiendan y me den ideas para mejorar mis redacción de Lemon.**

**Felicitaciones para Sasuke! Al fin pudo estar con Hinata. Ahora su obsesión crecerá? Yo creo que sí. xD**

**Agradezco enormemente por los reviews que me han dejado. No saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos a cada uno. Me hacen reír, y hacen que mi pancita se llene de emoción al ver que mi fic les gusta tanto. :D**

**Sí, lo sé parezco una bebita. Buaaa pero es que ustedes son lo máximo.**

**Agradecimientos enormes por sus reviews a:**

**Larareshiram97: Libertad para Hina. Uhhh practicas esgrima… genial Kouhai :D**

**Espada de Cristal: Muchas gracias en serio.**

**Luna07: Gracias por decirme lo que esperas de este fic, eso para mí es importante. Espero no defraudarte.**

**Ross Namikaze: Amo a Akatsuki… jejeje y pues ya verás que sí convivirá con ellos. Gracias, me sonrojan tus comentarios, espero no decepcionarte jamás.**

**AnLOrDmnMty21: Bienvenida :D Oh tantas Inners reunidas es hermoso. Yo soy una Inner, Gaby-chan no puede escribir fics como estos. Saludos de Inner a Inners xD**

**Kyuubi-no-Akitami: Shiiii son hermosos… oeee Deidaraaaa aquí tienes una hermana….**

**Evangeline-Darkness12: Por un mundo con más Yaoi xD jajaja gracias por tu review hermana Fujoshi :D**

**Mare-14: Me encantan las mentes psicópatas son las mejores mwajajajajaja**

**Dark Amy-chan: Senseeeeeiiiiiiiii Muchas gracias por tu review. Me hace sentir especial. *O* Espero que este te guste, ah tu ayuda en las cosas del Lemon es bien recibida :D**

**Kasai Shinju: Sí, bueno he mejorado. Además de que es algo psicológico, pero no he querido ir al psicólogo. T_T Amo a Itachi… y la actitud de Sasuke es temporal xq un quiere q más nadie tenga a su Hime, y sí así son los jóvenes de ahora —con voz de anciana—-**

**LaCrazyWriter: Hermana Sexy, con una libertad así hasta yo xDDD jajajajaja Mmm interesante…. Un abanico. Me encanta tu forma de pensar hermana de otra patria. Qué tal este intento de Lemon? Ni lo he releído siquiera. DX**

**Violetamonster: Sasuke es un jodido acaparador, sex ashfgsagdlfagsdfa xD Gracias por tu energía. Espero que se haya visto el esfuerzo en este capi. xD**

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki: Jajajaj síiii el rubio llegaba en unos momentos, pero hoy nadie salvó a Hinata xD muchas gracias por tu review… :D**

**Esmeraldaxx200: amo a Hanabi así, ya sabes, con más conocimiento y experiencia que Hinata.. xD eso me mata jajajaj- Gracias por tu review :D**

**EyesGray-sama: Liiiiiiiideeeeeerrrrrrrr shiiii ya era hora pobre Sasuke… Amo a Hidan con todo y lo loco que es. xD Gracias por seguir mis historias, eso significa mucho para mi :3**

**Aiko Hyuuga-chan: hulaaaa Bienvenida al grupo. Me encanta que les encante mi Sasuke. Jijijiji es tan sensual el tipo, aun siendo posesivo y loco xD asflgadsgfajdgfhd Gracias por leer mi fic. Besos.**

**Cl4vIb4: sfaldgfadglkash las Guadañas, cómo pude olvidarlas? Las amo. Son tan shinigamistas. Me encantan los shinigamis. :D Gaara… ya verás lo que hará.**

**LilyHime100: Tranquila después del robo todo será un poco más distinto. Jijijiji. Gracias por comentar… segura que no eres asesina, si lo eres Sasuke quizás te reclute xD mwajajaja**

**Guest: Me hubiera gustado que dejaras un nombre. Y me sonrojaaaaaas :F muchas gracias por leer mi fic y decir eso sobre él. Espero nunca decepcionarte. En serio. :D**

**Evangelin: Kyaaaa afhajdgjasfjahgj gracias, de verdad gracias por tu review. Siempre me esforzaré para que puedan al menos pasar momentos agradables (o pervertidos, dependiendo del capi que suba) leyendo mis fics. Muchas gracias.**

**Mariza 02: Bienvenidaaaaaaaa gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta locura que sale de mi mente. Y aún más dejarme un review. Espero este capi te guste mucho :D**

**Yanisaku: Bienvenida, espero seguir leyendo tus reviews por aquí. Gracias de verdad. :9**

**Chi-chan: Es que Hinata está inocente de todo. xD En su mente ella es novia de Sasuke, y amiga de Itachi… sólo que en la mente de esos dos sexys Uchihas es distinta la cosa jjajajaja Gracias por leer, bienvenida! Espero este te guste-**

**Sapphire of Love-15: Gracias por tus deseos- Qué me dices de este cap? Es buena la libertad para Hina?**

**KuroiPrincess: kyaaaa me he sonrojado. Y creo que el fic se sonrojó también, lo has llamado perfecto D: No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al decir que has comenzado en el proceso de ser SasuHinista asfajkjdghkjadla —Yoru muere de felicidad— XD resucité sólo para responderte el review xD Me has matado con ese chiste, lo conté en la familia y todo xD jajaja**

**Hinashy: Las peleas vienen prontito jijijijijij ashfjahjfhdhgagah Gracias por leer este loco fic. Bienvenida. **

**Kattyto: Aquí está la conti…. Dime qué tal- Bienvenida. Gracias por leer y comentar :P**

**Karen85: No ha sido tan pronto, pero por ahí le voy. Es todo culpa del Lemon buaaaa.**

**Guest: En ese tren voy montada :D espero tu review :3**

**Y LAS GANADORAS DE UNA NIMBUS 2014 SON, EN EL 2DO LUGAR EMPATADAS:**

**LACRAZYWRITER CON 23 LINEAS DE COMENTARIO**

**KUROIPRINCESS CON 23 LINEAS DE COMENTARIO**

**Y EN EL PRIMER LUGAR**

**EVANGELINE-DARKNESS12 CON TANTAS LINEAS QUE ME DIO LALA CONTAR. XD ELLA SE LLEVA ADEMAS UN GRAN AFICHE YAOI JAJAJAJA**

**La pregunta de esta semana es:**

**Vieron el capi 627 del manga? Que opinan de la decisión de Sasuke?**

**Yo sólo me diré que me trolleo.**

**Jajaja nah, la pregunta es:**

**QUÉ ES LO MÁS EXTRAÑO QUE HAN HECHO?**

**Yo creo que lanzarme como un tobogán de un monumento de piedra en mi antigua ciudad y romperme los pantalones y mostrar mis nachas sin siquiera notarlo hasta que el viento acarició mis pompas. xD que vergüenza para la gente que me vio en ese parque ese día. xD por suerte era una niña de 12 años o algo así, y sería muy distinto si me pasara en estos tiempos a mis 22 años xD jajajaja**

**Besos…**

**El próximo review más largo se ganará ranas de chocolate y cerveza de mantequilla…**

**Joder sí, soy fan de Harry Potter xD**

**Matta ne ~**

**Los amo.**


	15. Has Ganado

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei es el autor, dueño y Señor de Naruto y toda esa gente. Yo sólo los absorbo para mis locas ideas.**

**Ya deberían conocer el tipo de advertencias que posee este fic… vamos por el capi 15… ¿pueden creerlo? Genial.**

…

**.**

**.**

**Esta vez quiero poner de Opening una canción de una Banda de mi País Venezuela. La había olvidado, y no es q escribí el fic por ella ni mucho menos, pero sí que tienen sus parecidos. Espero les Guste.**

**Opening: "La Terraza" De Caramelos de Cianuro. Me encantan *O***

Sus perlados ojos se abrieron de par en par de repente al escuchar una aguda melodía que se le hacía bastante familiar. No se percató de nada a su alrededor sólo trataba de encontrar su celular que sonaba incesantemente. Lo encontró en el suelo junto a su ropa. Soltó un pequeño gritillo, al recordar fugazmente lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y es que sus ropas y las del pelinegro no estaban en el suelo por arte de magia. Se sonrojó aún más al verse totalmente desnuda. Pero no tenía tiempo de reparar más en ello, debía atender la llamada.

…

—"Una llamada… debe ser mi f-familia… y si… y si notaron mi ausencia… no Kami-sama, no lo permitas"— A-Aló H-Hanabi-chan.

—Nee-chan… ¿Dónde demonios estás y con quién? Joder.

—Eh… Etto —Hinata se sentó en la acolchada y enorme cama, cubriéndose con la sábana el cuerpo. Giró su rostro hasta encontrar unos oscuros ojos mirándola con una divertida sonrisa. Lo vio bostezar y tratar de arreglar su alborotado cabello negro. La ojiperla se sonrojó en extremo, estaba detallando su torso desnudo apenas cubierto por la misma sábana con la que ella se tapaba— Y-Yo… con… con…

—Hmph… con tu novio… ¿no es así?

—H-Hai… —Tragó fuerte—

—Jo… ya era hora… creí que tendría a mi hermana mayor viviendo en un convento con ropa de monja.

—H-Hanabi-chan…

—Ya, cálmate. Ahora… mira tu reloj.

—Eh… —Hinata se quitó de su oído el celular y puso la pantalla frente a ella… palideció al ver la hora, faltaban 30 minutos para las 5:00 am— Ahh… y-yo… s-son l-las…

—Nee-chan, cálmate. Mira, pásame a tu novio. Debe estar despierto con todo el ruido que estás haciendo.

—H-Hai… —Hinata miró de nuevo a su novio que le devolvía la mirada un tanto preocupado al ver el rostro de la ojiperla totalmente cambiado por el miedo— T-Ten —Le ofreció el celular que él tomó con algo de prisa.

—Moshi, Moshi… soy Hanabi Hyuuga, la hermana menor de Hinata. ¿Eres Sasuke, el novio de mi hermana?

—Sí.

—Ya van a ser las 5:00 am.

—Lo sé. —Bostezó de nuevo.

—Lo sabes… ¿y por qué no has despertado a mi hermana antes y la has traído?

—Hmph… simple, no quería separarme de ella.

—… —"Joder… que Kawaii. Nee-chan que suerte tienes." —Bien, sería extraño si no quisieras. Mi hermana es perfecta.

—Lo es. —Sasuke sonrió, su cuñada le caía bien.

—Lamento haberte arruinado la mañana. Pero creo que debes traer a mi hermana lo antes posible… mi padre no debe tardar en despertar, y si nota que ella no está… pues… será un gran lío.

—Bien. Cúbrenos mientras tanto.

—Déjamelo a mí. Cuñado. Sayonara.

—Hmph… hazlo bien entonces… cuñada. Sayonara.

Sasuke dejó el celular en su cama mientras veía cómo su novia drenaba sudor y miedo por cada poro de su hermosa, pálida y apetecible piel, esa piel que anoche le había sabido tan bien. Y que justo ahora tenía unas enormes ganas de probar. Pero debía controlarse. Tenía que llevarla a su casa cuanto antes.

—Hime… ¿estás bien? —Silencio por parte de la ojiperla que sólo temblaba— Debes vestirte, te llevaré a casa.

Sasuke la observó, el miedo se había apoderado de ella. El Padre de Hinata… ella debe temerle demasiado. Chasqueó la lengua. No permitiría que él le hiciera algo como aquella vez cuando la golpeó. Se acercó hasta ella y llevó una de sus manos hacia sus mejillas sonrosadas que estaban cubiertas de lágrimas. Suspiró, ella era hermosa. Sin pensarlo mucho, sus labios se acercaron hasta los de ella y depositó un suave beso en ellos, logrando sacar un suspiro de la ojiperla. Los labios masculinos apreciaban la suavidad y carnosidad de la hermosa boca de la Hyuuga. La punta de su lengua recorrió la comisura de los labios de la peliazul, que se había olvidado de llorar y ahora había deslizado sus manos hasta el cuello del pelinegro acercándolo más a ella sintiendo el beso con más profundidad y deseo.

—Sasuke-kun…

Recibió un gruñido como respuesta. De pronto sintió cómo era alzada por la cintura para terminar sentada a horcajadas en la pelvis de Sasuke. Ella se sonrojó al sentir el duro miembro de su novio que palpitaba exigiéndola a ella. Tragó fuerte, no podía estar ahí por más tiempo, aunque su cuerpo le pidiera lo contrario. Debía actuar con la razón.

—S-Sasuke-kun, onegai debo irme. P-Por favor, para. Tienes que llevarme a casa.

El Uchiha bufó, era cierto, ya había olvidado que no tenían casi tiempo. Le volvió a dar un largo beso en los hermosos y sonrosados labios de la menor, levantándola de nuevo para colocarla en la cama.

—Ok… vistámonos. Se nos hará tarde.

…

.

..

.

—Bien Hime, debes subir con sumo cuidado y silencio, y entrar al baño de una vez para darte una ducha. Para mi desgracia, debes quitar de tu piel el aroma de la mía. Joder… tan bien que te queda.

—S-Sasuke-kun… —Se sonrojó de nuevo… ¿Por qué él decía esas cosas que la avergonzaban? Lo vio sonreír dulcemente como un niño y eso hizo que su corazón latiera muy rápido. Miró hacia arriba y su hermana estaba asomada por la ventana haciendo gestos con las manos en señal de urgencia. Hinata soltó aire para darse valor, y en un gesto rápido, besó los labios de su novio que aún delineaban una sonrisa, dejándolo sorprendido. —Sayonara Sasuke-kun.

—S-Sayonara H-Hime —"Estoy tartamudeando… es que… me ha tomado desprevenido— Oh Hime… hoy… yo…

—Estarás ocupado, ¿verdad?

—Sí… lo siento. Tengo algo que hacer, y no sé a qué hora termine… pero prometo llamarte.

—Esperaré tu llamada… —Hinata lo vio asentir y girar su cuerpo dispuesto a irse— Sasuke-kun —Lo vio girar hacia ella, mirándola con esos hermosos ojos negros— Te quiero.

Sasuke palideció, y Hinata pudo jurar que un pálido rosa apareció fugazmente en sus mejillas masculinas. Lo vio sonreír y caminó hacia ella besándola con pasión enfrascando su rostro de porcelana en sus largas manos.

—También te quiero. Ahora sube…

Hinata asintió contenta y sonrojada, subió las enredaderas hasta entrar por la ventana ayudada por su hermana menor, que luego se asomó de nuevo captando la atención del pelinegro.

—Hey, Cuñado. Gracias por traerla, sana, salva, besada y bueno… sin futuro para ser monja. —Soltó una risilla diabólica — Ha sido un placer conocerte.

—Hmph… igual. Ha sido un enorme placer quitarle ese futuro. —Sonrió de la misma manera en que lo haría un demonio— Ahora… la dejo en tus manos. Cuñada.

La castaña rió, esto sí que era genial. Su hermana llegando a altas horas de la madrugada, con un novio hyper guapo y con pintas de no ser un niño muy bueno, y lo mejor de todo hoy de seguro tenía preguntas que hacerle a su hermana, de las cuales obtendría respuesta como fuera.

Cerró la ventana y corrió rápido hacia la ducha en donde se encontraba su hermana desvistiéndose para darse un baño. Cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí, y la vio abrir la llave de agua fría y la caliente para llenar la tina con una agradable agua tibia, perfecta para esas horas. Al cabo de unos minutos, la mayor se introdujo en la tina soltando un suspiro de total relajación, por suerte todo había salido bien y eso lo debía agradecer a Kami-sama.

—Y… entonces… ¿cómo fue? —La castaña sonrió al ver a su hermana poner cara de no entender su pregunta. Y eso le gustó, así podría hacerla sonrojar en gran manera, eso era divertido— Es decir, Nee-chan, ¿cómo fue tu primera vez? ¿Te ha dolido?

—H-Hanabi-chan… —En ese momento se arrepintió de haberle contado todo a Hanabi, y peor aún de haber llegado tarde a casa— Y-yo… Etto —su rostro podría ganar una competencia con un tomate para ver quién era más rojo— ¿C-cómo puedes p-preguntar eso?

—Ya te lo he dicho Nee-san… —rodeó sus ojos— No soy una tonta.

—Yo lo sé… demo… m-me avergüenza m-mucho. —Hinata hundió la mitad de su rostro en el agua.

—Sabes que ya es hora de que dejes esa timidez a un lado —La castaña soltó un suspiro negando con la cabeza— ya que mamá no está con nosotras, yo me haré cargo de enseñarte lo que debes saber sobre eso —Hanabi sonrió diabólicamente al ver que su hermana casi se ahogaba como resultado de sus palabras.

—H-Hanabi… ¿acaso tú… ya…?

—Eh… ¿te refieres a si ya lo hice? —La menor miró a su hermana asentir con total atención— No… aún no. Pero me he instruido. Cuando llegue a la edad ideal, que espero será pronto, lo haré con mi novio Konohamaru.

—Hanabi… ¿t-tienes n-novio? ¿K-Konohamaru-kun? —Hinata palideció, su hermana sí que iba muy adelantada.

—Pues sí. —No sabía por qué, pero se sentía a gusto hablando esas cosas con su hermana, era mejor que con cualquier amiga que pudiera tener por fuera.

—Y… —No sabía si preguntar o no… pero era cierto debía dejar de ser tan tímida— ¿Cómo te has i-instruido?

—Bueno, como hoy es domingo y ninguna de las dos tenemos más nada que hacer… te mostraré mi manera de instruirme. Ahora termina de ducharte, te espero en la cama, y apúrate, papá no demora en pasar por aquí.

—Hai.

Hinata observó a su pequeña hermana salir, bueno pequeña en tamaño y edad, pero la verdad era que parecía la mayor. La ojiperla suspiró. De alguna manera el baño le estaba cayendo de maravilla, su cuerpo le dolía entero. ¡Y no era para menos! Después de todo lo que había pasado.

Salió de la bañera, y después de secarse y colocarse su ropa para dormir apagó las luces del baño y se escabulló en su enorme cama, en donde Hanabi la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa que expresaba un motivo oculto que la hacía sentirse feliz, como Sherlock Holmes a la hora de investigar un caso sumamente interesante.

—Y dime Nee-chan —Arropándose un poco más y hablando en voz baja— ¿Sasuke se protegió?

—Etto — ¿Protección? ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de quién era Sasuke y de que tenía guardaespaldas o algo así? — ¿A qué t-te refieres Hanabi-chan?

—Ash…—Olvidaba con quién hablaba— Bueno… no tienes de qué preocuparte. Según mis investigaciones, la mayoría de las chicas no quedan embarazadas a la primera vez. Pero para la próxima, deberías cuidarte.

—… ¿Próxima? ¿Cuidarme? ¿Embarazada? ¿Y-Yo? —No, esto era demasiado para ella.

—No te desmayes, por favor —Hanabi paró al escuchar unos autoritarios pasos por el pasillo hacia ellas— Hazte la dormida, ahí viene papá.

Hinata palideció, pero obedeció a Hanabi en el acto. Trató de relajar sus facciones, para que no se notara la falsedad de un sueño. Escucharon la puerta abrirse, y la imponente presencia del mayor de los Hyuuga entrar en el cuarto y quedarse parado ahí por un buen rato. Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta volvió a sonar, acompañada de los fuertes pasos hacia el pasillo y las escaleras hacia el lobby de la gran casa.

—Listo. Bueno, deberíamos dormir nosotras un poco. Cuando salga el sol tenemos muchas cosas que estudiar y leer. ¿Sí?

—Hanabi-chan… ¿Y si Oto-san te dice algo por quedarte en mi cuarto?

—No te preocupes, le diré que a medianoche me sentí un poco extraña y me pasé a dormir contigo. No me dirá nada.

—Eso espero.

…

..

.

.

Sus largas manos acariciaron su cabello mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus finos labios. Suspiró mientras sentía cómo el líquido marrón del vaso de licor que tenía en sus manos, pasaba por su garganta produciendo una ligera quemazón que le asentía muy bien. Sí, era algo loco ingerir alcohol tan temprano, pero es que lo necesitaba. No se lo podía creer, la noche anterior había tenido el más exquisito y ansiado placer de fundirse en uno solo con la ojiperla, y hasta el último pedazo de su ser sabía que no encontraría otra fuente de éxtasis tan hermosa y deseada como lo era Hinata.

Se sentó en la cama, su torso desnudo era acariciado por el aire acondicionado de su enorme cuarto. Encendió la laptop que estaba frente a él, y después de colocar la clave en su cuenta, entró en su navegador de internet de preferencia, necesitaba finiquitar algunas cosas del robo. Hinata ya era de él. Nadie la apartaría de su lado.

Entró en la página oficial del museo, en la parte del inicio el rubí era el centro de atracción con una enorme y colorida imagen del mismo y una pequeña reseña histórica. Sasuke sonrió, hoy ese antiguo y hermoso rubí se esfumaría de ese Lugar. Anotó unas cuantas cosas en una pequeña libreta, y después de pasar por la carpeta dedicada a Su Hime, y ver las exageradas cantidades de fotografías que tenía de ella, se terminó de un trago el resto del líquido del vaso. Hoy era un día decisivo, y debía comenzarlo como se debía.

Se levantó y bajó hasta su dojo personal, ser de la mafia era una enorme ventaja. Ajustó su pantalón, y después de colocar un disco de Rock Industrial, inició su entrenamiento. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, y no perdería contra nadie.

….

…

..

.

—Bien Nee-san… ya hemos desayunado… y desde ahora comienza tu entrenamiento para dejar de ser taaaaan tú —Hanabi puso una cara dramática mientras lo enfatizaba con exagerados movimientos de sus manos— Ya tengo mis instrumentos… si no cambias así, no sé qué más podría hacer.

—Etto… ¿instrumentos? P-Pero sólo t-tienes la laptop.

—Lo sé, es que es lo único que necesito. Bien… haremos un intensivo. Comenzaremos con algo que puedas asimilar.

—H-Hai —No importaba lo que fuera, Hinata estaba decidida a cambiar aunque fuera un poco— Etto… —La mayor vio cómo su hermana abría el navegador de internet— ¿ ?

—Ujum… Bien… lee esto. —"Jum, lo siento hermanita, pero con un fic M en se pervierte cualquiera" —No importa lo que leas, jura que terminarás de leer este OneShot.

—H-Hai —Hinata no sabía a qué se podría estar refiriendo su hermanita, pero sólo era una lectura que podría pasar.

…

..

.

—Etto ¡Hanabi-chan! N-No… Y-Yo No P-puedo…

—Debes terminar de leerlo Nee-san… Además tú dices que te gusta Bleach… ¿no? Pues es un fic IchiHime… te debe gustar.

—Sí me g-gusta Bleach… Demo… Demo… esto es… —El rojo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, aún no terminaba de comprender por qué su hermana la obligaba a leer eso— Es p-para…

—Para Adultos —Hanabi rodó sus ojos— Lo sé… por algo es M. ¿Y Cómo esperas cambiar? ¿Leyendo el Principito?

—P-Pero… si el Principito es un hermoso li-libro.

—No Nee-san… —Eso del Principito no lo podía negar— Debes leer todo el capítulo.

Hinata respiró… y después de tragar grueso decidió seguir leyendo, a menos antes de que pudiera desmayarse debía leer algo. Los colores de su rostro comenzaron a cambiar… En momentos como este se preguntaba si había sido bueno aprender a leer. Hinata no vería a Ichigo y a Orihime de la misma manera de ahora en adelante. Gracias a que Hanabi pasaba frente a su nariz un recipiente de alcohol cada 5 segundos pudo terminar de leer todo el capítulo que por cierto era bien largo y muy explícito. De alguna manera u otra debía alabar la excelente manera de escribir de esa chica, porque su imaginación pudo reproducir sin mayor esfuerzo todo lo que ella había escrito.

Hanabi sonrió… estaba logrando su cometido. Su hermana mayor tenía el rostro exageradamente rojo y su perlada mirada estaba ida fija en la pantalla de la laptop. Al parecer no iba a reaccionar de manera fácil. Pero tampoco ella quería eso. Sonrió aún más diabólicamente si eso era posible con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco buscó en una carpeta escondida de videos, conectó los audífonos y con delicadeza se los colocó a su hermana. Dio click al botón de reproducir y sin más los sonidos de éxtasis comenzaron a ser escuchados por Hinata que reaccionó con brusquedad al ver en la pantalla lo que causaba esos sonidos que ella misma había hecho algo parecidos la noche anterior. Saltó hacia atrás y quitó sus audífonos y tapó su rostro. Definitivamente su hermana estaba poseída por el mal.

—Y eso hermanita —La risa de la castaña no la dejaba continuar— Eso es un anime Hentai. Con eso mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Ya el gusano de la perversión ha entrado en tu mente "Mwajajajaaja" —Rio diabólicamente mientras tomaba la laptop y salía de la habitación— Vamos a almorzar Nee-san.

Hinata no podía sacarse esas raras imágenes de su mente. "¿En serio se puede hacer eso?" Eran las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía permitir tener eso en sus pensamientos todo el día, además de por la enorme vergüenza que eso le daba, su cuerpo había reaccionado de una manera extraña. Y sin poder evitarlo terminó pensando en su novio. Ella había estado con él. Suspiró. Subió sus piernas para abrazarlas, la tela suave del pantalón holgado que tenía le acariciaba la piel. Sonrió con ternura. Ella no quería estar muy lejos de él, y menos por tanto tiempo. Todo había sido muy rápido, era cierto, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

…

..

.

Itachi terminó de recoger su cabello con su habitual coleta que caía en la espalda. Arregló su oscura ropa y salió del Lamborghini. Miró su reloj en su muñeca, ya era la hora adecuada. Algunos escogidos de Akatsuki ya estaban dentro del museo, ahora él entraría y terminarían todo. Caminó dos calles más abajo, obviamente no podía dejar su auto tan cerca. Al llegar al edificio, caminó hacia una esquina que era un punto ciego para las cámaras de afuera y con algo de parkour —deporte que practicaba desde niño— subió la pared hasta llegar a un muro sobresaliente donde trepó hasta poder entrar por una ventana previamente escogida según lo planeado. Sonrió delicadamente, ser silencioso era su fuerte. No por nada su familia era perteneciente a un antiguo clan ninja en las antiguas épocas de Japón.

—He entrado —habló a través de un pequeño micrófono transmisor ajustado a su cuello.

—Copiado… —La voz de su compañero de dientes filosos le respondió— Ya hemos quitado las alarmas cerca de las reliquias y obviamente del Rubí.

—Bien… espera mi señal.

—Bien, pero hazlo rápido Itachi-san, no podemos infiltrarnos tanto tiempo en el servidor del museo.

—Joder, sí… no sabía que tenían tan buen Firewall.

—Hmph… Hidan te sorprenderías de las cosas que pueden haber en un museo.

—Bien, ya silencio. Itachi hazlo rápido no me hagas esperar.

—Hmph…

El pelilargo suspiró, sus compañeros eran únicos.

—"Todo va según el plan, aunque tuvimos que esperar demasiado para que terminaran de exponer el rubí. ¿Sasuke vendrá? —Itachi saltó y entró por el conducto de aire acondicionado, se había memorizado todas las direcciones de entrada de aire en cada habitación, perderse se le era imposible— ¿Debería subestimarlo?"

—Itachi-san… ¿me copias?

—Sí Kisame-san —Itachi paró por un momento.

—Algo extraño está ocurriendo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Mmm… el servidor del museo está fallando. Al parecer alguien lo ha… infectado.

—… ¿Infectado? ¿Virus por red? —"¿Será Sasuke?"

—Sí, exacto. No puedo tener contacto con las cámaras.

—… ¿Cuánto te tardarás en arreglarlo?

—No lo sé… es un virus muy fuerte… ¿tu hermano pequeño tiene esa clase de genios en su banda?

—No me importa… seguiré. Ya estoy aquí.

…

..

.

Itachi siguió, dobló varias veces hasta llegar a una rejilla específica. La abrió y sin previo aviso saltó por ella cayendo en el salón donde estaba guardado el rubí. Pero lo que encontró no fue precisamente lo que esperaba.

—… ¿Sabaku no Gaara?

—Uchiha Itachi… pero que casualidad. —El pelirrojo lo observó con detenimiento, al igual que las otras personas que estaban con él. —Creí que me encontraría con Uchiha Sasuke… pero quizás él no venga.

—Hmph… —Itachi sonrió al ser apuntado por cuatro armas de distintos calibres —Esto en realidad no me lo esperaba.

—No te preocupes Uchiha— El chico con marcas pintadas en su rostro sonrió con suficiencia mientras miraba despectivamente a Itachi— Te mataremos y nos llevaremos el Rubí.

—Pues sí, esa belleza será nuestra —La chica rubia de coletas sonrió mientras señalaba con su dedo el hermoso rubí que reposaba en una almohada sobre un montículo en el medio del salón— Y tú estás fuera Uchiha.

—Hmph… —Itachi con su rostro inmutable comenzó a estudiar su posición y la del resto, debía encontrar una salida— Como quieras… así que has sido tú el que infectó el servidor.

—Sí he sido yo —El pelinegro ajustó sus gafas oscuras— ¿Por qué? Porque su Firewall no sirve de nada contra mis hermosos insectos.

—Supongo que tienes un gran equipo Sabaku No…

—Lo sé… preferiría no gastar mis balas en ti. Al fin y al cabo yo sólo quiero el rubí.

—Yo tomaré el Rubí, Gaara-Sama —Un chico pálido y de oscuros cabellos se acercó al montículo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sai se acercó al rubí siendo observado por Itachi. El Uchiha sólo creaba en su mente un plan de escape exitoso, obviamente quitándole el rubí al chico de escalofriante sonrisa, él era Uchiha Itachi, un genio. Unos mocosos como ellos no le quitarían su premio. Ya en su imaginación saboreaba su victoria. Sin Sasuke cerca, esto sería como quitarle un rubí a un bebé, literalmente.

—"Hinata Uchiha… Esposa de Itachi Uchiha… —Sonrió por sus pensamientos— Suena muy bien."

—Pero… esto es…

—Sai… ¿qué sucede? —Gaara se acercó al muchacho con su ceño fruncido levemente.

—Esto… Gaara-sama… no es el rubí original.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Kankuro gritó tratando de controlarse —Sai… deberías dejar de ingerir cosas extrañas… ya estás viendo alucinaciones.

—Hmph… —Gaara tomó el rubí de las manos de Sai, y con su inexpresivo rostro sacó su arma y terminó apuntando a un sorprendido Itachi — Tú… Uchiha… ¿tienes algo que ver con esto?

—Lamentablemente estoy igual de sorprendido que tú.

—Déjame ver eso Gaara —La rubia se acercó tomando el rubí para segundos después de observarlo transformar su rostro a uno muy molesto— ¡Joder! ¡Joder! Ese idiota de Kidomaru nos timó. Si no estuviera muerto, definitivamente lo reviviría yo y lo asesinaría de nuevo. ¡Joder!

—No creo que Kidomaru les haya mentido… —Todas las miradas residían sobre él— Gaara-san… preferiría que dejara de apuntarme con esa arma. ¿No ve que estoy en la misma situación que usted?

—Hmph… —El pelirrojo retiró la pistola de muy mala gana… estaba poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en no enojarse y acabar con todos los presentes y con el maldito museo también, ya se habían encargado de los guardias, así que las instalaciones sería lo de menos, dejarlas en ruinas sería fácil.

—Mmm… disculpe mi intromisión —ajustó sus lentes— pero… ¿cómo sabe que Kidomaru no nos mintió?

—Yo mismo fui quien le dio la información a mi hermano pequeño. —Terminó siendo apuntado de nuevo— Hmph… les dije que estoy igual que ustedes. Obviamente el rubí era real… yo fui quien creó la apuesta.

—Entonces… —Sai miró pensativo hacia su alrededor— Su hermano pequeño está aquí.

De la nada los enormes televisores del museo se encendieron con un conteo regresivo tal como lo hacen en el cine antes de empezar una película. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

—Bien… ¿Listo Shikamaru?

—Sí… avísame cuando termines… me recostaré en un sofá…

—Ejem… Yooo —Saludó un chico rubio de hermosos y luminosos ojos azules— aquí Naruto Uzumaki… lamentamos hacerlos esperar tanto… pero es que Shikamaru es un vago y tenía pereza de hacer la conexión desde aquí Ttebayo. Bien… aquí está Sasuke-Teme…

—Tsk… Dobe. Bien… están todos reunidos. Bueno de Akatsuki me hubiera gustado que estuviera el resto. Hola Nii-san —Sonrió con sorna— Y Sabaku no… lamento que hayas tenido que viajar — Sasuke recibió una mirada azulina cargada de instintos asesinos— Creo que ya se han dado cuenta de que el rubí era falso… sí… lo es… —Mostrando al rubí verdadero en su mano derecha, y con la izquierda tomó un sorbo de su licor preferido—

—Hmph… —Gaara observó a Itachi que aún estaba frente a él, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Uchiha tenía una enorme expresión de disgusto.

—Al parecer te he subestimado tonto Otouto.

—Creo que sí… y eso ha sido tu desgracia. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Al fin y al cabo soy mejor que tú… lástima que mi padre nunca lo notó.

—Tienes razón… "creo que ha sido mejor así" —Susurró para sí.

—Quiero saber… ¿cómo lo han hecho? Han burlado a mis hermosos insectos virtuales.

—Pues… tenemos a Shikamaru, no lo olvides y Kakashi es el autor del rubí. Es una copia más que perfecta. — El rubio habló con una gran sonrisa.

—Hmph… Kakashi… ¿Cómo pude obviar esos detalles?

—Bien… sin más… Itachi… aléjate de Hinata. —Sasuke observó seriamente a su hermano mayor quien le respondió con la misma mirada— Gané… déjala en paz. Si te veo cerca de ella te asesinaré sin importar lo que me diga Oka-san.

—Bien… creo que nos hemos metido en asuntos familiares Gaara —Kankuro caminó hasta su hermano— … vámonos. El veneno en los guardias en un momento dejará de tener efecto.

—Sasuke Uchiha… tengamos una batalla luego… tengo curiosidad de lo que puedan hacer tú y tu banda.

—Cuando quieras Sabaku No Gaara… pero si envías a otro espía lo asesinaré y te enviaré sus pedazos… ¿entendiste?

—Perfectamente.

Gaara se dio la vuelta mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Hoy había sido una noche algo extraña… aunque había hecho un largo viaje no se arrepentía. Se había divertido.

—"Hinata… ¿quién será esa chica para que dos hermanos se comporten así? Tengo mucha curiosidad."

Itachi miró a su alrededor, sólo estaban él y su hermano acompañado del rubio de Naruto en las pantallas de todo el museo. En momentos como ese se le apetecía realmente chasquear la lengua y golpearse él mismo por haber sido tan confiado.

—Y… ¿No le dirás a tu hermano mayor cómo lo has hecho?

—Sólo tuvimos que venir más temprano, Dattebayo. Nos infiltramos y controlando las cámaras y la base de datos del museo, tomamos el rubí y colocamos el falso… y todo eso antes de la inauguración…

—Hmph… Dobe hablas de más.

—Ya veo… Creo que mi padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti Otouto.

—No te atrevas a nombrarlo siquiera. Eres un traidor, Itachi. Eres el culpable de su muerte y del sufrimiento de Mi Madre.

—Es cierto… supongo que tienes razón. Está bien Sasuke… has ganado. Pero sabes que Hinata es una chica única… no sólo yo puedo intentar alcanzarla… cuídala bien… tonto Otouto… —Itachi giró su cuerpo caminando hacia la salida— Has Ganado.

….

..

..

.

**Notas Finales….**

**Lo sé me he tardado la eternidad. No quiero da excusas… pero entre la universidad, las tontas tareas que me mandan, mis planes internos de asesinar a la profesora de técnicas de representación gráfica por ser tan idiota, y los problemas en casa… me han absorbido el tiempo y la inspiración.**

**Por cierto chicas y Mi Kouhai (Creo que es el único chico que lee mis historias) Quiero hacer un crossover pero no estoy segura si hacer uno Naruto con Bleach, o Naruto con Inuyasha. Ayúdenme a escoger. Y Díganme las parejas que les agradarían tuvieran. **

**Ah una cosa muy importante los amooooooooo.**

**Por cierto, espero pronto subir en mi deviant, un dibujo que hice de mi versión masculina xD jajaja… me puse a inventar con mis amigas de la uni. Hicimos dibujos de nosotras en versión masculina y haremos un manga shonen ai. C:**

**Bien a los agradecimientos *O***

**Karen85: Sí tonto Lemon tan indispensable para nosotras xD tardé u.u Gomen.**

**AlphardB: Bienvenida :D Miauuu (Entregando mi Yuri Amor) No importa la altura del fic C: Me gusta que lean y comenten. Shi, amo a esos Uchihas tan guapos y Sádicos *O* Estás optando por el premio del review más largo :D**

**Saara-Chan94: jajajaja lo primero que he hecho es tardarme u.u perdonsito. He estado muy ful últimamente. T.T sí, lo sé… veré Hentai para poder instruirme en hacer Lemon. Es que mi experiencia es nula… u.u Besos C:**

**Luna07: 3 metros sobre el cielo… deberé buscarla para verla. Es anime, o una peli normal? Jajaja… es que estoy siendo influenciada por los chibis del manga de skip beat, y no pude evitar imaginar a Sasuke así. xD leíste lo que hizo Sasuke?**

**Kyuubi No Akitami: Sí, una hermana xD Quiero más Lemon en la historia C: kukukuku**

**Espada de Cristal: miauuu Gracias :D aquí está. Qué tal está?**

**Mare-14: Tranquila… según mi hermano (él sí tiene experiencia, no como yo) La mayoría de las chicas no salen embarazadas en su primera vez, y también afecta sus días fértiles y esas weas. Nah, no me gustaría ver a Hina embarazada así no más. 'V'**

**Jessychan13: Jijijiji Gracias, Gracias. C: Espero este también te guste.**

**LaCrazyWriter: jajajajaja me has matado con este review mi hermana querida jajajajaaja lol arriba la anormalidad en nosotras C: mwajajaja… de veras tengo que practicar más mi Lemon, así provocaré hemorragia nasal masiva. *Q* jijijiji pes tú siempre optarás por los premios jajaja. Mujer ¿Cuántos hijos? Voy a ser súper tía xD**

**Violetamonster: Primero que nada… joder que sí… Sasukeeee yo tampoco he estado con ningún chico… podrías obsesionarte conmigo y corromperme? xD Ahhh pues Ahora es que viene lo difícil para Sasuke. —Cara malvada— (Sasuke: pero qué diablos te he hecho? Joder… no puedo estar con mi Hinata en paz) Tú guarda silencio Sasuke… y entra al cuarto de nuevo *Q* BigBang es es es lo mejor en música coreana. Así estoy yo, no sé a cuál amo más… Por eso amo los videos que hacen ellos dos juntos. Saludos C: Bienvenida a los K-Pop Lovers… quiero hacer un fic con ellos C:**

**Kasai Shinju: Yo también acosaba chicos con mi mejor amiga (pero me mudé de ciudad, y ahora nos reunimos sólo en vacaciones T.T) pero nosotras acosábamos a los chinos no más. Por aquí abundan los sábados en los centros comerciales. XD y les tomábamos fotos y todo xD jijiji Pues sí, dejé de pensar en eso… además no es como que sea tan importante ahora ya que ni novio tengo. Supuestamente tengo el Síndrome de Rapunzel. O algo así. -_- Bueh ya no importa C: Gracias por tu apoyo C;**

**Mi Kouhaisito (Larareshiram97): jajajaja me hubiera gustado ver eso. Yo lo que hago es correr como ninja por la ciudad, claro sólo cuando estoy con mi hermano mayor xD sola no lo hago :P**

**Ross Namikaze: jajajaja me has matado de risa con tu historia… me hubiera gustado ver eso C: kukukuku nunca confíes en compañeros de clases… xD por eso siempre trabajo sola jajajaaj ya me lo han hecho… joder… les mandaré a Sasuke para que los acabe. :P AH bueh sí, no quise hacer una primera vez pervertida. Además de que Sasuke debía controlarse por eso mismo. Y pues sí, espero que no sea momentánea la decisión de Sasuke. Y la de Orochimaru… amo a ese sádico hombre-serpiente. Aunque no confío en Karin mucho.**

**Evangelin: No creo que Hiashi lo note… al menos no por ahora. Jijiji. No debo dar adelantos. C: Pues sí… jajaja mi hermano y yo nos hacemos siempre los investigadores paranormales, pero es que siempre nos pasan cosas extrañas, o sentimos, o vemos, o escuchamos. Ya es normal, ya en vez de darme miedo se me es interesante.**

**Ángel Perdido: Sí… esas son las que me matan… pero los revólveres *O* como la que usa Jill Valentine en Resident Evil 3 *O* Las amo… y las Katanas son un arte. C: Lol con patines? Jajajaja cómo hiciste? xD Sí, ya quiero ver lo que pasará. C: Crees que le falte mucho al manga?**

**Sapphire of Love-15: Sí… pues es Sasuke… debía ganar… por el bien de Hina… pero eso no quiere decir que las cosas se le hagan fáciles de ahora en adelante. Y sí, yo quisiera esa libertad mwajajaja. C: Gracias por tus deseos, de verdad la inspiración me ha fallado mucho.**

**Guest: Etto lo seguiré miauuu. C: espero tus reviews… pero ponte un Nick C: decir "Guest" es problemático (Shikamaru: oye… esa es mi frase chica problemática) tsk… lo que digas. :P**

**Aiko Hyuuga-chan: Claro jajaja Hinata no iba a subir si le decía lo que tenía en mente. Aunque lo que le quería decir era que la deseaba xD jajaja somos malotes Sasuke-kun (Hmph…) xDDD me encanta tu manera de socializar con los vecinos jajajaja la copiaría si tuviera vecinos wapos jajaja.**

**Hanako-chan95: miauuu sí espero que Sasuke mantenga su posición de cambio. Por Itachi C: Por las Sasusfans xD jajajaja hacer cosas locas a veces es genial, y siempre que las recuerdas te matas de risa xD**

**Cl4vIb4: Claro… yo también pensé que Sasuke terminaría arrepintiéndose… pero sólo espero que no vuelva a cambiar de opinión. Pero Orochimaru y Karin… no lo sé… no sé si es que no soy muy confiada de ellos. Jajaja sí, esa fue una escena muy SasuKarin. ¿Por qué Sasuke se deja abrazar por ella? Jo… Ojalá Masashi pensara en Hinata para el puesto de futura restauradora del clan Uchiha xDDD jijijiji la familia siempre queriendo darnos fama de una manera un poco extraña xD jajaja C: **

**Bea: Bienvenida C: Muchas gracias por tus palabras C: espero seguirlo bien… y que la inspiración no me falle de seguido. xD espero te agrade siempre el fic, y participes en mis locas preguntas que dejo al final de los capis.**

**Yanisaku: Woah me haces sonrojar si dices que es el mejor SasuHina… a veces pienso que no estoy reproduciendo bien a Sasuke. Y.Y (Sasuke: Tsk… tranquila… no te preocupes… soy Tsundere) Cierto… Sasuke es Tsundere, pero buaaa gracias por tu review ;3**

**Yuuki no Kesshoo: sí, Sasuke Bueno… jajajaja pero y Orochimaru… ese sí que me sorprendió. De Sasuke se esperaba, pero Orochi? Mi amado serpentoso científico loco Ex Akatsuki?' Imposible de asimilar xD**

**Kiky-san: Holaaaa…. Sí, ya comencé a escribirlo xD créate una cuenta así lo sigues y eso xD Es cierto, mi meta es hacer un fic con Hinata y cada chico wapo del manga. C: ya tengo SasuHina, NejiHina, KibaHina, ItaHina, NaruHina, GaaHina… y aún me faltan xD arriba Hina-chan C:**

**Paularuda4: Holaaa pero si somos vecinas en patria. C; Ahhh pues… tengo en mente eso… pero estoy cuadrando cómo hacer la entrada de Gaara. C: aún no lo será. Las cosas a Sasuke se le irán complicando (Esta tipa me odia o qué?) Relájate Sasuke, después de todo es un SasuHina xDD**

**SoDamnBeautiful1: jajajaja yo también amo lo bizarro y raro. C: jijiji bienvenida C: Ahm Hina tiene 17 y Sasuke 20 C: Sasuke no fue a la uni. xD y Hina está terminando el instituto xD jejeeje Así que Sasuke está en la vía de pervertirla. xD**

**Bella Uchiha Cullen: Pero que Nick más completo C: ya sabemos a cuáles chicos perteneces. Jijiijiji xD Bienvenida, muchas gracias por tu review, y por leer mi fic C; espero este capi sea de tu agrado. C:**

**Bieeeeen…. BIENVENIDOS Los nuevos y nuevas lectoras (aunque creo que todas son chicas, excepto mi Kouhai).**

**Las amo por apoyarme leyendo el fic. Ya saben, aquí somos más que Escritora-lectores, somos amigos y amantes de los fics, y Sasuke, y claro, el rating M jajaja. **

**Espero sus reviews…**

**LA pregunta de hoy es…. Ta t ata taaannn**

**¿Cuál Jutsu quisieran tener?**

**Yo creo que escogería La invocación de las serpientes. X3 **

**O si no… el Dragón de agua, o el Jutsu Sexy, y me transformaría en un chico muy wapo. xD jajaja**

**Espero sus respuestas… los amo C: No se olviden decirme sobre el crossover.**

**Besos**

**Matta ne~**


	16. Pillada

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: Masashi –bla bla bla- dueño de Naruto –bla bla bla- yo sólo los tomo prestados… etc**

**Rating M… cosas locas que se me vienen a la mente y eso xD**

**Opening: Lucifer de Shinee**

El marcador negro recorría la blanca pizarra dejando plasmada en ella montones de letras y números que Hinata trataba de anotar lo más legible posible en su cuaderno. Y es que su mente estaba divagando en los sentimientos que su corazón tenía. Extrañaba a su novio. El día de ayer no lo había visto. Y aunque él la había llamado en la tarde y habían hablado un buen rato, no era suficiente.

Suspiró un poco cansada. Sus perlados ojos hicieron un recorrido visual por su salón, algunas escribían en sus cuadernos, otras cuchicheaban entre sí, pero su mirada se trabó en dos pares de ojos que la veían: Aihara y Miko, las chicas que antes la molestaban y que hoy reanudaban clases. Ambas bajaron con miedo sus miradas, tan rápido que Hinata se sintió un poco mal por ellas.

…

..

.

Hinata masticaba con gusto su comida, el aire fresco le llegaba revoloteando su azulino cabello haciéndola sonreír con gusto. Aún faltaban más de 3 horas de clase y debía estar bien alimentada.

—Hinata…

—Eh… —La ojiperla dirigió su mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con las dos chicas que hasta no hace mucho le amargaban la existencia— Aihara-san, Miko-san… Yo…

—No te preocupes, Ni Aihara ni yo venimos a molestarte.

—Sí, eh… sé que hemos sido muy poco agradables contigo… pero Hinata… ese chico que tienes como novio no te conviene. Puede hacerte daño… él… es como un demonio.

Hinata las observó en silencio bajando el rostro… ellas querían advertirle, pero es que la ojiperla ya sabía quién era Sasuke y no se alejaría de él.

—Muchas gracias —les sonrió con dulzura— pero no tienen de qué p-preocuparse.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la hermosa melodía del celular de la ojiperla. Ella lo sacó observó quién llamaba y con un leve sonrojo atendió la llamada pronunciando el nombre de su amado y detallando sin querer los rostros asustados de sus compañeras que ahora huían de su lado.

—Estoy frente a tu instituto, quiero verte… ¿puedes salir? Y no te preocupes por el vigilante… no te dirá nada.

—¿Estás aquí? Etto… s-sí… ya salgo.

Hinata cerró la llamada y después de guardar su bento en su mochila y de colocarla en su hombro, salió con paso apresurado hacia la entrada del instituto, encontrándose primero con la mirada fija del vigilante y luego afuera con el pelinegro que la esperaba recostado del muro con unos jeans oscuros, sus botas negras, y una camisa blanca ajustada a su cuerpo, bajo una hermosa chaqueta negra. Su oscuro cabello revoloteaba con el viento, y sus finos labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa al verla acercarse a él.

—Hime… —La tomó de la cintura acercándola a él logrando que sus cuerpos chocaran— lamento no haber podido buscarte ayer.

—N-No te preocupes… sé que estabas o-ocupado.

—Sí… Estaba ganando una apuesta con Itachi… —Se acercó a su perlado cuello en un abrazo, logrando con ello aspirar el delicioso perfume de Hinata.

—¿Una a-apuesta? ¿Con Itachi-san?

—Sí… robé un rubí antes que él. Se molestó tanto. Hmph —Sonrió disimulando la enorme risa que quería soltar para burlarse de su hermano aunque él no estuviera presente.

—Y… ¿f-fue d-difícil? —Hinata se repetía en su interior que debía ser fuerte, ella había exigido que Sasuke no tuviera más secretos con ella, y él cumplía con su parte, ella debía responderle con amor y confianza.

—Un poco, pero mi banda es la mejor.

El pelinegro quedó en silencio viendo la sonrisa que le brindaban esos hermosos labios rosados. Se acercó a ellos y con suavidad los acarició con los suyos propios. En seguida su corazón se aceleró, sus manos fueron hacia sus mejillas acercando su pequeño rostro más al suyo propio. No sabía cuánto podía haber necesitado sentir esos labios, sentir esa piel, mirar esos ojos y abrazar ese cuerpo como lo hacía ahora. Se alejó, recordando que no estaban en un lugar muy privado, y menos para la ojiperla.

—Hinata…

—¿Uhm? —Aún estaba perdida en el anhelado beso que recién había recibido, que las palabras se habían quedado perdidas en los labios del pelinegro.

—Vámonos a otro lugar…

—¿Otro lugar? ¿La G-Guarida?

—No… mmm hay un parque por aquí cerca… vamos… mi moto está cerca… —de vez en cuando debía darle un lugar diferente a ella… ya debía serle difícil aceptarlo siendo un delincuente como para tenerla en esos lugares a diario.

—Pero… mis clases…

—Será sólo por hoy Hime… eso ni lo notarán. Te lo digo por experiencia.

—Etto… —¿Desde cuándo ella era una chica que faltaba a clase? No lo sabía, pero esas enormes ganas de irse y con el galante chico frente a ella no la iban a dejar tranquila por el resto del día— E-está b-bien Sasuke-kun…

—Bien dicho… Hime…

…

…

..

.

Las hojas verdes y de otros varios colores se movían gracias al fuerte viento, y junto a ella los hermosos y azulinos cabellos de Hinata. La ojiperla estaba por demás sonrojada, ¿por qué? Pues, se había escapado de clase con su novio. Cosa que nunca había hecho, ni lo de tener novio, ni lo de saltarse las clases, ni mucho menos las dos cosas juntas, y era lo que ahora hacía. Quizás… ¿estaba cambiando?

Miró cómo el pelinegro soltó un pequeño bostezo y se recostó en el suelo lleno de verdor, y recostó su cabeza en las pálidas piernas de Hinata quien también estaba sentada en la verde hierba. Su sonrojo aumentó al ver cómo el pelinegro la miraba directamente, con su rostro serio.

—Hinata… —Sasuke tragó grueso, y soltó un poco de aire retenido, estaba descubriendo que se le era demasiado fácil perderse en esos hermosos ojos perla— ¿No te arrepientes de estar conmigo? —No sabía lo que le pasaba, ni por qué demonios se estaba sintiendo inseguro.

—S-Sasuke-kun… —Hinata puso una mueca de desconcierto en su rostro, y sin pensarlo demasiado llevó una de sus manos al rostro del pelinegro que yacía en sus piernas acariciándolo y recibiendo un apretón aferrado en su mano con las masculinas manos de Sasuke— C-Claro que no m-me arrepiento de estar c-contigo… e-eres… muy importante p-para mí.

—Hinata… —Sasuke se levantó y con total parsimonia acercó su rostro al de la peliazul, tragó fuerte, y en total silencio y sin dejar de ver sus rosados labios entreabiertos la besó.

Un beso que inició suave, anhelante se fue convirtiendo en uno necesitado. Sasuke acariciaba el cuello de Hinata, su rostro, sus brazos. Quería, no, necesitaba tenerla. Desde que había estado con ella, su cuerpo detonó una enorme dependencia, que justo ahora estaba saliendo a flote.

Hinata por su parte, recibía todos los besos de Sasuke, un poco nerviosa. Ella los deseaba, era algo que no sabía explicarse a sí misma, pero su cuerpo le pedía algo más que los labios masculinos. Cuando abrió los ojos, Sasuke estaba separado de ella, a escasos centímetros de sus labios, respirando rápidamente. Y ella estaba en la misma situación, ambos se veían a los ojos luego a los labios, rojos por la fricción, de cada uno. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, se podría decir que estaba feliz, eso no lo negaría. Bajó su mirada y notó que las finas manos de la ojiperla apretaban con fuerza su camisa de franela blanca, expresando en esa acción la fuerza con la que controlaba el deseo inconsciente que la ojiperla sentía.

—Eres mía, Hinata. Siempre lo serás. No permitiré que nadie más se te acerque. —Besándola de nuevo.

—S-Sasuke-kun… —No podía negarlo, ella estaba a merced de ese pelinegro y no quería dejar de estarlo.

…

..

.

Sus delicadas manos peinaron su rojo y lacio cabello mientras veía el color negro que había en sus finas uñas y con su otra mano sostenía su celular al nivel de su oído.

—Hola… —Llevó sus piernas dobladas hasta la altura de su pecho, mientras recostaba su espalda en la cabecera de su enorme cama de hermosa caoba— Sí, Tranquilo no hay nadie, estoy en mi casa.

—¿Has averiguado lo que te pedí, Karin?

—Sí, pero sabes que es peligroso dar información de este tipo… ¿Sabes qué tipo de persona es Sasuke Uchiha?

—Mmm —Karin escuchó una leve sonrisa de la masculina voz desde el otro lado del teléfono— Espero que no hayas olvidado quién es tu jefe ahora.

—Hmph…No tienes que repetirlo de seguido…

—Pues, ya te dio una buena parte…

—Lo sé, Kankuro-kun…

—Bien… ahora quiero la información… ¿Quién es Hinata Hyuuga?

—Espero escuches bien… porque no repito las cosas… Y no olvides que quiero protección… si Sasuke me descubre…

—No lo hará… Los de la Arena te daremos protección… ahora habla…

—Bien… te diré quién es la perra de Hinata Hyuuga… Espero que de verdad la saquen de en medio…

—Así será…

…..

…

..

.

—Itachiiiiiii —Tobi llegó un poco atareado junto a la presencia de su primo de largo cabello negro que estaba sentado en el balcón de su ventana leyendo un libro del que Tobi no pudo distinguir bien el nombre.

—¿Qué sucede Tobi? —El pelilargo preguntó sin siquiera despegar sus ojos negros de las páginas abarrotadas de letras negras.

—Te traje un poco de café… creí que lo necesitarías… has estado muy apagado últimamente…

—Hmph… Gracias por el café, ponlo por ahí Tobi.

—Itachi…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Por qué Hinata-san no ha venido más? —El enmascarado chico se acercó hacia un Itachi que ahora lo veía con total atención— ¿Es porque perdiste?

—Sí Tobi —Bajó su rostro— Es porque perdí…

—Hmph… Tobi creyó que ella era importante para ti…

—Lo es…

—Entonces una simple apuesta perdida no debería frenarte… —Tobi observó cómo Itachi lo veía un poco sorprendido— Bien… Tobi debe irse… debo llevarle café también a Deidara-Senpai. Adiooooooooosssss…

—Hmph… supongo que tiene razón… —Itachi miró hacia fuera de la ventana, con una mirada perdida— En momentos como estos… Yo, el gran genio Uchiha, no sé qué debo hacer.

…

..

.

A veces ser el líder de una banda de asesinos no era algo tan divertido, o al menos eso pensaba un inexpresivo pelirrojo que estaba recostado en su cama aprovechando el fresco aire acondicionado que le ofrecía su enorme cuarto de Hotel en la prestigiosa capital del País del Fuego. Desde que había salido de Konoha su enorme curiosidad había aumentado, tanto que no quería volver tan rápido a Suna sin antes no saber quién era esa Hinata Hyuuga, como para que dos hermanos se pelearan por ella.

Y justo eso esperaba, información que supuestamente le tenía Kankuro con una de sus nuevas espías. Una que no dudó ni un momento en unirse a ellos. Sonrió burlonamente… ese Sasuke Uchiha debía escoger mejor a sus compañeros.

—Gaara —escuchó la puerta de su habitación sonar— Es Kankuro…

—Pasa —dijo con su ronca voz.

—Hola —Su hermano mayor entró con una sonrisa en su pintado rostro, tomó una enorme silla acolchada y se sentó cerca de la cama del pelirrojo. —Te tengo buenísimas noticias.

—Habla de una vez Kankuro.

—Karin me lo ha dicho todo… Hinata Hyuuga, —Kankuro vio a su hermano pequeño sentarse en su cama y volcar toda su atención en él— es la hija mayor de uno de los hombres más adinerados de toda Konoha City, tiene 17 años o algo así… es, acomodando las palabras rabiosas de Karin, una chica tímida, estudia en un Instituto sólo para mujeres. Sale a escondidas con el Uchiha.

—Hmph… ¿sólo eso?

—Ah bueno… me envió una foto al celular… —Sacó el aparato y se lo mostró al de ojos aquamarina, quién al verla sonrió un poco— Es ella…

—Es… muy hermosa… esa chica es una buena investigadora.

—Sí… te dije que pueda encontrar a la persona que sea…

—Bien… dale el próximo pago.

—Ah… con respecto a eso —Kankuro rascó su nuca mientras vio cómo su hermano lo veía con más atención— dijo que si la quitamos de en medio… ella se sentirá totalmente pagada.

—Lo haré con gusto. —Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la foto en la enorme pantalla del celular táctil de Kankuro— Llama a Temari y al resto… debemos decidir quién regresará a Suna… y quién irá conmigo a Konoha de nuevo… quiero ver a esta chica personalmente.

—Lo que digas Gaara.

…

..

.

Hanabi, la hermosa adolescente de ojos perla y cabellos lacios y castaños como los de su padre, caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación… ¿por qué? Pues por querer ser la protectora de su hermana, la salvadora de su interesante relación con ese peligroso chico llamado "Sasuke-kun".

—Vamos Nee-san… Atiende el maldito celular —Dio un pequeño puntapié al suelo cuando por tercera vez la llamada se le desviaba al buzón de mensajes de voz— Atiendeeeee —intentándolo de nuevo— esto es súper urgente. Oops, —se paró por un momento— ¿y si está en clase y la estoy interrumpiendo? —Ladeó su cabeza y volvió a marcar— No importa esto es importante…

…

..

.

Las horas habían pasado velozmente. Hinata se sentía en el aire. Hoy había conocido una hermosa parte de su novio. Lo había visto más abierto con ella. Y desde que habían salido del parque había dejado la moto en una alejada esquina, llevaba su mochila lila en sus masculinos brazos, y tomaba en sus manos las delicadas de Hinata.

Pararon frente al instituto de la ojiperla, Sasuke se recostó sobre el gran muro que hacía las veces de pared, y en un solo movimiento la atrajo hacia él, sonriendo por la cara de susto que puso ella por la fuerza con que la había halado.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Mmm, por cierto… —Sasuke tomó uno de los mechones del azulino cabello de Hinata y lo llevó a su nariz olfateando con delicadeza haciendo sonrojar a la ojiperla— creo que tu celular ha estado vibrando hacía un buen rato. Deberías verlo.

—C-claro, S-Sasuke-kun —Hinata aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar a esas demostraciones de cariño tan posesivas que tenía ese pelinegro.

La ojiperla recibió la mochila y sacó el celular, y en efecto tenía como 20 llamadas perdidas de su hermana Hanabi, 30 mensajes de texto, 29 de Hanabi y uno de su profesora de Hidrología. Decidió leer ese primero, ya que con esa profesora era con quien tenía clase esas últimas 3 horas que perdió.

"_Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan… ya veo que he sido una buena Sensei… Te vi salir del instituto. Jum… espero que sea que te hayas escapado con un chico, porque si no, NO te perdonaré. Si ese chico de cabello negro es tu novio, pues, jejejeje, yo te cubro. Te pondré asistente. Así que disfruta de tu escapada. Jijijiji. Con besos, Mizu-Sensei."._

—Mmm… creo que —Sasuke leía el mensaje también— debo agradecerle a esa profesora…

—E-Etto… Mizukage-Sensei… —Dijo en un susurro— A-Ahora… debo leer los mensajes de H-Hanabi-chan…

"_Nee-san… ¿dónde demonios estás? Bueno… si estás en clase no hay problema… pero joder… tengo una leve sensación de que no estás en clase… con un novio como ese "Sasuke-kun" Ja, pues, hasta yo me escaparía sin pensarlo jejeje… Bueno… la cosa es que Neji-Niisan me llamó… y dijo que iría a buscarte al instituto… Pues quiere llevarte a pasear… o algo así… me dijo que era porque te tenía… abandonada… Bueno… Cuídate Nee-san. Y si estás con Sasuke… salúdalo. :P"._

—¡Hanabi-chan!

—Hmph… me cae cada vez mejor.

—¡Sasuke-Kun! —Hinata estaba sonrojada… no creía bueno que su hermana pequeña y Sasuke se hicieran muy amigos… si eso pasaba nadie podría salvarla— D-Demo… Mi Nii-san… vendrá a recogerme… y y-ya no falta mucho para la hora de salida.

—Mmm… ¿Así que también tienes un hermano mayor?

—Hmph… en realidad soy su primo.

Hinata y Sasuke dirigieron su mirada hacia esa voz gruesa y dominante… y ahí estaba él… Neji Hyuuga… con su largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta… Una camisa de Lino, blanca, perfectamente planchada y un pantalón negro de fina tela que hacía juego con sus zapatos de gala. Todo un caballero. Para Sasuke… su instinto se activó frente a la presencia del pelicastaño… Y Hinata… sentía morirse… ¿qué pasaría ahora?

—Hinata-sama… me agradaría una explicación…

…

..

.

**Ending: Ameno de Era… :3**

**Notas finales:**

**No puedo responder reviews justo ahora… pero para el próximo capi lo haré.**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews… por sus favs y follows… me animan a seguir.**

**Los amo demasiado…**

**Sin ustedes no sería nada :3 besitos y por esta oportunidad hay ranas de chocolate y cerveza de mantequilla para todos… :D besooooooosssssss**

**Pregunta….**

**Si tuvieran a Masashi frente a ustedes que le dirían?...**

**Yo creo que le diría:**

**Te Amo/Odio….**

**Haz que el manga termine SasuHina…**

**Enséñame a Dibujar xDDDD**

**Ahhh te divorcias y te casas conmigo y convences a Tite Kubo para que haga lo mismo? :D xDDDD**

**Sayonara Minna-san**

**Matta ne~**


End file.
